Yuru Yuri Dimensión
by Kyomori
Summary: Ayano decide al fin confesarle sus sentimientos a Toshino Kyoko, pero se lleva la decepción de su vida cuando ésta la rechaza de forma rotunda y sin darle ninguna explicación. Ayano, aunque intentará averiguar el por qué, no tendrá tiempo de investigar demasiado, pues por esa simple decisión de Kyoko se verá envuelta en la misión más arriesgada que pudo imaginar.
1. La primera decisión

La vida está llena de decisiones que debemos tomar. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si nuestra propia decisión acabara con la vida que conocemos?

La vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, Sugiura Ayano, se encontraba tranquilamente organizando papeles en la sala del mismo, mientras esperaba a que su amiga Chitose volviera de recoger los informes de las chicas de primer curso. Ayano, por su parte, se estaba encargando de los de segundo curso cuando se percató de que faltaba uno en concreto.

—Toshino Kyoko... —pensaba para sí la vicepresidenta, molesta—. Otra vez lo ha vuelto a olvidar…

Chitose entró en el consejo justo en ese momento con todos sus informes recogidos.

Ya estoy de vuelta, Ayano-chan —Chitose se dio cuenta del malestar de su amiga—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Toshino Kyoko ha vuelto a olvidar su informe...

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo a pedírselo?

Ayano negó con la cabeza.

—Le pediré a Furutani-san que vaya a recogerlo —dijo la vicepresidenta.

Chitose no pudo evitar sorprenderse por aquella respuesta.

—¿Qué? —pensaba la chica de las gafas—. ¿Desde cuándo Ayano-chan no quiere ir en busca de Toshino-san? ¿Habrá pasado algo entre ellas dos..? Quizás... ¡¿se hayan peleado?!

—Deja de pensar que estamos enfadadas —Ayano parecía haber leído sus pensamientos—. Es solo que no la quiero molestar.

—A Toshino-san no parece haberle molestado nunca que vayas a pedirle informes...

—Últimamente parece muy ocupada con otras cosas —dijo Ayano, con semblante serio.

—¿A qué te refieres, Ayano-chan?

—N-no es nada.

Chitose pudo ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga, señal de que seguía interesada en Kyoko. Pero, ¿qué había hecho la chica rubia para que Ayano estuviera así?

—¿Estás segura de que no estáis enfadadas, Ayano-chan? —se aseguró Chitose.

—Segura. Ayer, de hecho, vino con Yoshikawa-san al consejo solo para saludarme.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Toshino-san está pasando mucho tiempo con Yoshikawa-san estos días... Parece que se llevan algo mejor.

—S-sí, es genial—dijo Ayano, volviendo a mostrarse seria y desviando la mirada —. Quizás deba pedirle a ella que me traiga sus informes.

Fue en ese momento cuando Chitose se dio cuenta de lo que molestaba a Ayano.

—¿Estás celosa porque Toshino-san pasa mucho tiempo con Yoshikawa-san? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡N-no es eso!

—Deberías decirle que también pasara más tiempo contigo~.. Eso sería estupendo... —decía quitándose las gafas y con un hilo rojo bajando de su nariz—. ¡O decirle lo mucho que la aprecias..!

—¡Y-yo no quiero pasar más tiempo con Toshino Kyoko!

—Deberías ser más honesta, Ayano-chan~.. Te gusta Toshino-san —dijo Chitose, intentando que su amiga respondiera con la verdad.

Ayano pasó de molesta a preocupada. Miró a su amiga y le habló con total sinceridad.

—En realidad... no me gusta Toshino Kyoko. Ya deberías saberlo, Chitose.

Chitose guardó silencio y fue hasta la silla contigua a la que ocupaba Ayano para sentarse a su lado y ponerle una mano en su hombro.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ayano-chan?

—Lo sabes tan bien como yo, Chitose. Lo que siento ya no tiene solución. No me gusta Toshino Kyoko... —dijo tapándose los ojos con sus manos—. Estoy enamorada de ella..

—Ayano-chan..

—Da igual lo que haga, nunca conseguiré quitármela de la cabeza. Y que ahora pase más tiempo con Yoshikawa-san sin razón alguna... ¿Y si...?

—¿''Y si ellas están juntas''? ¿A eso te refieres?

Ayano asintió. Chitose se mostró amable para tranquilizarla y le dio la única salida posible.

—Me temo que eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú, Ayano-chan... Debes decirle lo que sientes, y ella te responderá con la verdad.

—N-no puedo hacer eso... Solo con verla me pongo nerviosa. Imagínate si, además, le muestro mis sentimientos.

—Sí que puedes, confío en ti.

—Chitose...

—Siempre tienes la opción de besarla por sorpresa... jeje.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Eso sería una falta de respeto!

—Quizás para ella no lo sea... jeje.

—Deja ya esa risita pervertida... I-intentaré hablar con ella... pero no te prometo nada —dijo finalmente Ayano.

—Mucha suerte, Ayano-chan~

Llamaron entonces a la puerta del consejo estudiantil. Ayano dio permiso para pasar y apareció Chinatsu con un papel en su mano.

—Buenas. Venía a entregar el informe de Kyoko-senpai. Se le olvidó dárselo a Sugiura-senpai y me ha pedido que lo traiga por ella —dijo la chica de primer año, provocando una sorpresa enorme en las dos chicas de segundo.

—¿T-Toshino Kyoko... te pidió que lo trajeras por ella..? —preguntó Ayano.

—Sí.

Chitose se temió lo peor cuando vio cómo su mejor amiga se levantaba de su silla de golpe, pero lo que hizo fue salir de la sala del consejo sin decir nada y con la cabeza baja.

—Gracias, Yoshikawa-san. Y no te preocupes, Ayano-chan no se encuentra bien hoy —dijo Chitose al ver la cara de asombro de su kouhai.

Ayano corría a través del pasillo buscando el baño. Sentía que iba a romper a llorar en cualquier momento y no quería que la vieran en ese estado. Pero, para su desgracia, justo delante de la puerta se encontraba Kyoko, que acababa de salir de él. Ayano se detuvo en seco nada más verla.

—T-Toshino Kyoko... —alcanzó a decir la vicepresidenta.

—Ah, Ayano... —respondió la nombrada, al verla.

''¿Por qué está aquí? Si estaba solo paseándose por la escuela como siempre, podría haber llevado ella su informe y no haber mandado a Yoshikawa-san...'', pensaba Ayano. Bajó la mirada en cuanto notó que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse.

—¿Hm? ¿Estás bien, Ayano? —preguntó la chica rubia.

—S-sí. S-solo necesito ir un momento al baño —dijo haciéndose paso y entrando sin mirar a Kyoko.

Ya dentro, Ayano pudo relajarse un poco y reprimir sus ganas de llorar. Mientras tanto, Kyoko dudaba si entrar o no para ver cómo estaba su compañera. Había visto cómo los ojos de la vicepresidenta empezaban a brillar a causa de las lágrimas y estaba preocupada. Después de unos segundos de meditación, decidió entrar también.

—¿Ayano? —decía mientras se asomaba detrás de la puerta—. Soy Kyoko, ¿todo bien?

Vio cómo Ayano se lavaba la cara y se la secaba con una toalla. Kyoko entró y empezó a caminar para acercarse a ella, pero algo se lo impidió.

—Toshino Kyoko, no te muevas —dijo Ayano, en tono serio.

—¿Eh?

—H-hay algo que q-quiero decirte.

Ayano se giró hacia Kyoko y puso ambas manos en los hombros de la chica rubia. ''Es ahora o nunca'', pensó.

—C-creo que tú me-me... No, tú m-me g-gustas... m-mucho, T-Toshino Kyoko —dijo Ayano intentando mantener su mirada fija en los ojos azules de Kyoko.

Kyoko abrió los ojos de repente y dio un paso atrás, alejándose de Ayano. Ésta bajó sus brazos en cuanto dejaron de alcanzar sus hombros sin saber qué decir. Parecía que su corazón se detenía por unos segundos esperando una respuesta de la chica rubia, segundos que estaban siendo eternos para ella.

—L-lo siento... —dijo Kyoko antes de darse la vuelta y salir del baño.

Ayano vio cómo la chica rubia abandonaba el lugar mientras notaba las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Su día no había hecho más que empeorar a cada momento y esta última había sido, con diferencia, la peor de las heridas.

Chitose seguía en el consejo estudiantil después de que Chinatsu se marchara. Llevaba más de una hora esperando a que Ayano volviera, pero ésta no daba señales de vida, ni siquiera desde su teléfono móvil. La chica de las gafas salió entonces en su búsqueda. Sabiendo que su amiga estaba bastante decaída, no le resultó muy difícil decidir dónde buscar. Entró en todos los baños de la escuela con la esperanza de encontrarla en uno de ellos pero, finalmente, pudo ver desde una ventana que Ayano se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos del patio inferior. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja y salió al patio para llegar hasta su amiga.

—Ayano-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ayano solo levantó la mirada con sus ojos aún humedecidos. Al ver esto, Chitose se sentó a su lado.

—Vamos, cuéntame —insistió Chitose—. ¿Se trata de Toshino-san?

La vicepresidenta asintió sin decir nada, pero intentó acto seguido articular las palabras.

—M-me... ha rechazado...

—¿Qué..? ¿Por qué?

—N-no lo sé... S-solo dijo ''lo siento'' y se fue...

—Me parece un poco extraño que Toshino-san te rechace sin darte una razón al menos, no es su forma de actuar..

—Da igual...

—No da igual, Ayano-chan. Tenemos que averiguar por qué te ha rechazado.

—¡Está muy claro, Chitose! ¡A ella le gusta Yoshikawa-san!

—No lo creo, y sé que hay algo raro en todo esto...

Chitose intentaba animarla, pero Ayano estaba completamente destrozada, a tal punto que se marchó a casa sin terminar su trabajo en el consejo estudiantil ese día. Realmente le preocupaba el estado de su amiga, pero tenía que dejarla sola un tiempo para que asimilara todo lo que había ocurrido. Ayano solo llegó a su casa y volvió a romper a llorar sobre su cama. Es cierto que había algo que le extrañaba del comportamiento de Kyoko, pero no podía evitar sentir un enorme dolor en su pecho.

A la mañana siguiente, Ayano llegó la primera al consejo después de una noche difícil, colmada de lágrimas e insomnio. Su rostro podía reflejar a la perfección lo poco que había dormido. Se sentó en una de las sillas que había allí y agachó su cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre sus brazos en la mesa. ''¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No quiero verla después de lo que pasó ayer..'', pensaba.

Chitose, que llegó media hora más tarde, sabía que su amiga ya estaría allí, puesto que iban juntas a la escuela todas las mañanas y al pasar por su casa, ella ya no se encontraba allí. Hecho más que suficiente para pensar que Ayano seguía angustiada por el rechazo de Kyoko.

—Buenos días, Ayano-chan —dijo Chitose entrando al consejo y cerrando la puerta—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Ayano permaneció en silencio unos segundos, para después levantar la cabeza y mirar a Chitose con decisión.

—Chitose, lo siento... pero voy a dejar el consejo estudiantil.


	2. El Departamento de Dimensiones

Funami Yui, de 28 años, trabajaba esa mañana tranquilamente en su oficina, ubicada en el departamento más importante del Ministerio del Interior de su país: el Departamento de Dimensiones, o ''DD'', como lo llamaban los mismos trabajadores. A su lado, Ikeda Chitose, también de 28 años, llegaba a su mesa para ofrecerle un café.

—Buenos días, Funami-san. ¿Café?

—Ah, Chitose. Sí, gracias.

Chitose se sentó en su mesa, la cual era la contigua a la de Yui.

—Últimamente no hay mucho trabajo, ¿verdad? —dijo la albina.

—Sí... todo es muy aburrido.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Yoshikawa-san?

—Bien... Ayer tuvo algunas molestias, pero el médico dijo que no era nada.

—Debe ser muy lindo llevar el embarazo juntas..

—Sí, pero a veces pienso que nos preocupamos demasiado. De todas formas, estamos muy contentas y ansiosas de que nazca. Solo quedan unos dos meses.

—Eso es estupendo, Funami-san.

De repente, una alarma en forma de alerta empezó a sonar por todo el departamento. Chitose y Yui se levantaron de sus asientos y se miraron entre ellas.

—¿Qué gravedad tiene? —decía Yui tecleando en el ordenador de su mesa—. ¡¿Una fractura?!

—¡Funami-san, el nombre de Ayano-chan viene escrito en el informe de alerta! —dijo Chitose.

—¡Tenemos que contactar con la dimensión, y rápido!

—Me pondré de inmediato a ello —dijo Chitose intentando buscar conexión—. Parece que nos van a enviar el informe completo desde allí.

El teléfono de la mesa de Chitose empezó a sonar, ésta descolgó rápidamente.

—¿Sí? Ah, claro. Ahora mismo vamos para allá —decía mientras sostenía el auricular—. Sí, se lo diré a Funami-san.

Yui ya sabía a qué se debía aquella llamada pero, aún así, esperó a que Chitose acabara de hablar. Cuando ésta terminó su llamada, miró a Yui.

—Furutani-san quiere vernos —dijo Chitose.

Las dos se encaminaron hasta el despacho de la jefa del departamento, Furutani Himawari, quién se encargaba de asignar todas las misiones de aquella área y hacía de conexión directa con el gobierno central. Su patrulla principal, compuesta por Yui y Chitose, eran las elegidas cuando se trataba de un acontecimiento grave que afectaba a gran nivel a su país.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Furutani-san? —decía Yui entrando al despacho de su superior acompañada de Chitose.

—Ah, chicas. Sentaos, tengo una nueva misión para vosotras —contestó Himawari.

Ambas obedecieron y se sentaron en las dos sillas que había junto a la mesa de su jefa, quien las esperaba sentada con el informe completo de su misión para explicarles la situación.

—Dimensión 21A. Al parecer hemos detectado una anomalía en ella, Sugiura-senpai ha abandonado el consejo estudiantil.

Tanto Yui como Chitose se quedaron de piedra, pues ya sospechaban la gravedad de lo que ese hecho suponía.

—Una decisión un poco extraña, ¿no? —dijo Yui.

—Sí. Por eso necesito que vayáis a la dimensión 21A y os encarguéis de este incidente. No podemos dejar pasar mucho tiempo o afectará a la conexión con la nuestra, y estoy segura de que ya sabéis lo que puede suceder si no intervenimos... Estamos en alerta por fractura dimensional, así que quiero que esta misión sea vuestra prioridad.

—De acuerdo, Furutani-san, déjalo en nuestras manos. Avisaré al agente infiltrado de la dimensión 21A de que vamos para allá —dijo Chitose.

—Gracias. Recibiréis una copia del informe completo en cuanto lleguéis allí. Y, como siempre, tened cuidado —dijo finalmente la jefa del departamento.

Las dos agentes salieron del despacho de Himawari, prepararon el equipamiento reglamentario y fueron a la sala de teletransporte, donde se les permitiría trasladarse a la dimensión en cuestión.

—Agentes Funami Yui e Ikeda Chitose. Transporte a la D21A. Enviando —decía el trabajador encargado de la sala de teletransporte.

Yui y Chitose fueron entonces teletransportadas a la dimensión 21A, donde empezarían su tarea de reconocimiento. Sabían que tendrían que tener cuidado de no ser vistas, ya que el desfase de tiempo que había entre las dos dimensiones era de 14 años.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos? —dijo Yui.

—Ah, Funami-san, acabo de recibir el informe completo —decía su compañera mientras operaba con su móvil.

—¿Qué dice?

—Por lo que leo aquí, Ayano-chan decidió abandonar el consejo estudiantil para no tener que tratar con Toshino-san. Parece ser que... ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ayano-chan se declaró y Toshino-san la rechazó?!

—¡Eso es imposible! ¡En nuestra dimensión ella y Kyoko están felizmente casadas!

—No entiendo nada... Toshino-san también quiere a Ayano-chan...

—Por ahora vamos a intentar averiguar qué es lo que ha pasado, Chitose.

Las dos se dirigieron entonces a la escuela Nanamori, donde esperaban obtener algo de información acerca de lo sucedido.

En ese mismo establecimiento, Kyoko y Yui se preparaban para su siguiente clase después del descanso de media mañana. Caminaban a través del pasillo dirigiéndose a su aula.

—Yui, ¿me dejarás tus resultados de matemáticas para comparar? —preguntó la chica rubia.

—No tienes nada con qué comparar, ¿verdad?

—No seas tacaña, Yui-nyan~

Yui suspiró por el pasotismo de su mejor amiga.

—Está bien... pero procura hacerlos la próxima vez o Chitose puede llamarte la atención de parte del consejo estudiantil —dijo Yui.

—Seguro que llega antes Ayano para echarme un sermón.

—¿Qué? —se detuvo Yui.

—¿Eh?

—¿No te lo ha dicho?

—¿Decirme qué?

—Ayano ha dejado el consejo estudiantil.

Esas palabras cayeron sobre Kyoko como un jarro de agua fría. Para nada se esperaba esa noticia.

—¡¿Cómo que lo ha dejado?! —preguntó Kyoko exaltada.

—No lo sé... Chitose me lo dijo hace unas horas, pero por lo visto está intentando convencerla para que no abandone.

Hubo entonces unos segundos de silencio hasta que Kyoko habló.

—Yui.

—¿Hmm?

—¡Ahora vuelvo! —dijo la rubia, antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Kyoko..! ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Ayano recogía sus cosas en el consejo de estudiantes. Chitose la observaba con una mirada triste, aunque quizás no más triste que la que tenía su amiga mientras se encontraba informes de Kyoko por todas partes.

—Ayano-chan, ¿lo has pensado bien? Creo que deberías hablar con Toshino-san, tiene que haber alguna explicación.

Ayano seguía recogiendo sin contestar, no parecía haber manera de hacer que cambiara de opinión. Solo la llegada repentina de cierta persona consiguió llamar su atención.

—¡Ayano! —dijo Kyoko a la vez que abría la puerta del consejo de golpe.

Las dos chicas del interior se sorprendieron ante tal aparición, quedándose perplejas. Chitose no entendía esa exaltación por parte de la rubia y Ayano la miraba casi sintiéndose culpable, como si el hecho de provocar que acudiera al consejo en busca de ella después de conocer sus sentimientos pudiera incomodar a Kyoko.

—¡¿Por qué has dejado el consejo estudiantil?! —decía Kyoko a medida que caminaba hacia ella—. ¿..Es por mi culpa?

—¡Tranquila, Toshino-san! ¡Ayano-chan aún no lo ha pensado bien!

—¡Ayano, contesta —Kyoko sujetó a Ayano por los hombros—. ¡No puedes irte sin decirme la verdad!

—¿..Y tú me exiges una explicación —dijo Ayano de repente.

—¿Eh? —Kyoko se sorprendió al oírlo.

—..Podrías haber mandado a Yoshikawa-san a hablar conmigo, así no tendrías que verme.

—¿Ayano..?

—Toshino Kyoko, por favor... sal de aquí —dijo la ya ex vicepresidenta, apartando con cuidado las manos de Kyoko de sus hombros.

La rubia miró a Chitose y ésta le pidió con la mirada que lo dejara estar por el momento. Acompañó a Kyoko a la puerta del consejo y le dio un mensaje en voz baja.

—Toshino-san, hablaré contigo después de las clases y te lo explicaré todo.

Esto último tranquilizó un poco a la estudiante, que aceptó a salir del lugar y volver a su aula. Chitose esperó a que Ayano terminara de recoger para regresar también.

...

En los jardines que rodeaban el edificio principal de la escuela, se encontraban las agentes Yui y Chitose, pertenecientes a la otra dimensión.

—¿Crees que el agente infiltrado de esta dimensión se encontrará en la escuela ahora? —preguntó Yui.

—Estoy segura de que estará aquí, voy a llamarla —Chitose usó de nuevo su móvil para contactar con dicho agente.

Yui, por su parte, esperó a que su compañera pudiera preguntar cuál era la situación desde dentro de la escuela y confirmar si tendrían que intervenir o no. Por una de las ventanas más altas pudo alcanzar a verse a sí misma con 14 años, sentada y atendiendo en clase. ''Qué recuerdos'', pensó Yui con una sonrisa.

—Funami-san, parece que el problema es más grave de lo que parece. Ayano-chan no accede a quedarse en el consejo estudiantil.

—Si no fuera grave, Furutani-san no nos habría enviado a nosotras a esta misión, supongo... ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

—De momento, esperar. Nos llamarán más tarde para darnos más datos.

—Tiene que haber algún error en todo esto, la conexión que hay entre las dimensiones debe mantenerse. Kyoko debería estar enamorada de Ayano en ésta también.

—Lo sé, Funami-san.

—¿Y qué pasa con Ayano? ¿Lo deja todo con tal de no tener que hablar con ella? Es ridículo.

—Ten en cuenta que ella aún no sabe la importancia de su decisión~

—Tienes razón...

—Recuerda que por eso estamos aquí, porque hay una decisión que no se corresponde con la realidad. Pero no te preocupes, lo arreglaremos. Después de todo, ese es nuestro trabajo —dijo Chitose.

Las agentes decidieron que lo mejor en ese momento era esperar noticias del agente infiltrado que el departamento tenía trabajando en la D21A. Había algo que, definitivamente, no era normal en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Horas más tarde, las clases terminaron y Kyoko, después de pedir a Yui que se fuera al club sin ella, abandonó su aula para reunirse con Chitose, tal y como ésta le había dicho anteriormente en el consejo de estudiantes después de su discusión con Ayano. La chica rubia caminó hasta el pasillo del consejo con cautela, sin querer encontrarse con la que había sido la vicepresidenta hasta ese momento. Una vez que se encontró frente a la puerta, llamó con nerviosismo.

—Adelante —se oyó la voz de Chitose desde el interior.

Kyoko comprendió que ella ya sabía quién era, así que decidió entrar.

—Hola, Toshino-san. No te preocupes, esta tarde solo estaré yo por aquí. Siéntate —dijo la chica de las gafas amablemente.

Ésta obedeció y se sentó en una de las sillas. Su rostro denotaba preocupación, como sintiéndose culpable de la situación.

—Sé que te preocupa... pero no es culpa tuya que Ayano-chan haya decidido dejar el consejo estudiantil, Toshino-san —dijo Chitose demostrando su buena habilidad para leer lo que pensaban los demás.

—Está enfadada conmigo, ¿verdad? Por eso lo ha dejado...

—Toshino-san, ¿puedes contarme qué es lo que pasó cuando Ayano-chan te declaró sus sentimientos?

A Kyoko de repente se le heló la sangre al escuchar aquello, parecía que no le agradaba nada recordarlo.

—..Me encontré a Ayano en el pasillo. Ella parecía triste y entró al baño para echarse agua en la cara. Después decidí entrar yo porque estaba un poco preocupada por ella y la vi, quizás había estado llorando. Entonces me lo dijo...

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Le dije que lo sentía y me fui de allí...

Chitose se quedó en silencio tras oír la historia, ¿realmente Kyoko no sentía nada por Ayano?

—Toshino-san... —decía con curiosidad.

—¿Hm?

—¿De verdad no sientes nada por Ayano-chan?

Kyoko no dijo nada, por lo que Chitose siguió hablando.

—Ella está completamente enamorada de ti, y es feliz solo con pasar tiempo contigo. Si de verdad sientes algo por ella... deberías decírselo, está sufriendo mucho.

Fue entonces cuando Kyoko no toleró estar más tiempo callada.

—Eres su mejor amiga, quien lo sabe todo de ella... y, sin embargo, haces esto. ¿Por qué? —dijo seriamente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ayano no siente nada por mí —dijo la rubia, poniéndose en pié—. No sé a qué vino lo que me dijo ayer sobre sus sentimientos, pero solo se estaba burlando de mí.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Toshino-san? ¡Ayano-chan hablaba en serio!

—¡No! ¡Y si ella lo único que quiere es tenerme lo más lejos posible, solo tiene que decírmelo y no le hablaré más! —dijo Kyoko enfadada, antes de salir por la puerta.

Chitose no era capaz de parpadear después de lo que había oído.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí..? —pensó.


	3. La teoría de las conexiones

No había muchas garantías de que Kyoko estuviera mintiendo acerca de lo ocurrido, realmente parecía molesta e incluso intentaba evitar cualquier pregunta de su amiga Yui, la cual empezaba ya a notar ciertos cambios en el comportamiento de la chica rubia. Después de aquella conversación con Chitose, Kyoko únicamente volvió al club donde le esperaba el resto del Gorakubu.

Al mismo tiempo, en los alrededores de la escuela, las agentes seguían esperando noticias del empleado que se encontraba infiltrado dentro del edificio, el cual se estaba demorando en llamar y dar su informe.

—Estos funcionarios... —dijo Yui.

—Recuerda que nosotras también lo somos, Funami-san~

—Pero nosotras nos tomamos muy en serio nuestro trabajo. Además, llevamos ya bastante tiempo esperando, hasta nos ha dado tiempo a almorzar.

—¿Crees que tendremos que intervenir? Parece un tema muy delicado para Ayano-chan y Toshino-san.

—Ya... Si fracasamos, podríamos incluso arruinar toda su vida juntas. Por ello no nos podemos permitir el lujo de fallar.

En ese momento, el teléfono móvil de Chitose sonó. Las noticias que tanto esperaban por fin iban a ser comunicadas a las agentes. La chica albina atendió la llamada de nuevo mientras Yui esperaba, más impaciente que la última vez. ''Tantas llamaditas nos van a retrasar demasiado...'', pensaba para ella misma a la vez que observaba a su compañera.

—La situación no ha mejorado, en realidad lo tenemos más complicado... —le dijo Chitose, tras terminar de hablar.

—¿Novedad? —preguntó Yui.

—Toshino-san se niega a aceptar que Ayano-chan la quiere, además está segura de que todo es culpa suya.

—Es que es culpa suya... —decía Yui, rodando los ojos.

—Debemos actuar ya, Funami-san. Busquemos a la Ayano-chan de esta dimensión, ya es hora de que hablemos con ella.

—Tienes razón, Chitose. Vamos.

No tuvieron que esmerarse mucho en su búsqueda, pues por la misma puerta principal de la escuela salía Ayano para irse a casa. Las agentes salieron a la calle, fuera ya de los terrenos de la escuela, y la esperaron asegurándose de que no había nadie que pudiera ver la escena.

—¿Preparada, Chitose? —dijo Yui, en voz baja.

—A por ella, Funami-san —contestó la nombrada.

En cuanto Ayano pasó el umbral de la entrada que comunicaba con el exterior, Yui y Chitose la agarraron y se la llevaron en brazos como si de un secuestro se tratase.

—¡Socorro! —Ayano gritaba mientras las agentes la llevaban en volandas—. ¡Socorr-..! ¿Eh? ¿Funami-san? ¿Chitose? ¿No estabas trabajando en el consejo?

Ayano alzó la vista hacia la escuela y consiguió ver a través de una de las ventanas a su amiga Chitose caminando por un pasillo llevando informes.

—¿Eh..?

Dirigió entonces su mirada a la Chitose que la llevaba en brazos y pudo ver dos pequeñas diferencias con respecto a su amiga: ella era más mayor y no llevaba gafas.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Chitose, quién eres tú?!

—Soy Chitose, Ayano-chan~ —dijo ésta, mientras seguía caminando rápidamente.

—Ah, claro... ¡No! ¡Chitose, tú no eres Chitose!

—¿Qué..?

—¡Me estoy mareando!

—Tranquila, Ayano —intervino Yui—. Solo queremos hablar contigo, nada más.

Las agentes la llevaron hasta un pequeño parque cerca de allí. Después del molesto viaje, colocaron a Ayano con cuidado de nuevo en el suelo y la miraron con una sonrisa. La chica de la coleta alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que ambas eran de mayor edad que ella.

—¿Q-qué..?

—Hola, Ayano-chan —Chitose se mostraba amable, como era usual en ella.

—Tranquila, Ayano. Somos nosotras —dijo Yui.

Ayano no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era claro que las dos chicas que tenía delante no eran unas estudiantes de instituto, pero realmente eran Yui y Chitose. La primera era casi idéntica a la Funami Yui que ella conocía, pero la Chitose que la acompañaba no usaba gafas.

—Chitose... ¿de verdad eres tú..? Pero... ¿cómo? —decía Ayano.

—Te lo explicaremos en cuanto contestes a unas preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? —contestó Yui.

—No te preocupes, Ayano-chan. Estamos aquí para protegerte~

Ayano no estaba del todo tranquila, pero ver la viva imagen de dos de sus amigas en aquellas mujeres hacía que sintiera una enorme curiosidad por saber quiénes eran y por qué necesitaban hablar con ella con tanta urgencia. Además, siendo Chitose una de ellas, no podía sentir desconfianza.

—Está bien... ¿Qué queréis saber?

—¿Por qué has dejado el consejo estudiantil? —preguntó Yui.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabéis eso?

—Contesta, Ayano. Por favor.

—N-no puedo decírtelo, Funami-san..

—¿Cómo que no..?

—Espera, Funami-san —intervino Chitose, la cual había estado en silencio hasta ese momento—. Déjamelo a mí, sigue siendo mi mejor amiga.

—Está bien... —dijo Yui, antes de alejarse un poco para darles intimidad.

—C-Chitose... —Ayano se mostraba insegura.

—Lo sabemos todo, Ayano-chan. ¿Es verdad que lo has dejado por el rechazo de Toshino-san?

Ayano no pudo más que sonrojarse completamente al escuchar aquello.

—¡¿C-cómo sabes eso?!

—Es importante que me digas la verdad. ¿Has notado algo extraño en el comportamiento de Toshino-san después de que te rechazara?

—N-no... Bueno... hoy vino al consejo a pedirme explicaciones de por qué lo quería dejar, pero ella ya sospechaba que era por lo que pasó...

Chitose se mantuvo unos segundos pensativa y sin decir nada, incluso sintiendo algo de frustración. Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para la estudiante, la cual pudo notarlo con facilidad al mirar su rostro. Lamentablemente para la agente Ikeda, parecía que no iba a poder sacar mucha información de ella, ya que ni siquiera la propia Ayano sabía realmente lo que fallaba en toda esa historia.

—Bien. Es hora de que te contemos algunas cosas, Ayano-chan —dijo Chitose.

—¿Eh?

—Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, así que intentaremos explicarte todo lo que nos sea posible.

Chitose indicó a Yui que podía acercarse de nuevo. Ésta obedeció y se situó junto a Chitose, la cual tomó la palabra.

—Verás, Ayano-chan, existen varias dimensiones para una misma realidad, conectadas entre sí, pero desfasadas temporalmente. Nosotras pertenecemos a la dimensión 6L, mientras que vosotras pertenecéis a la 21A. Nuestra dimensión es la más avanzada en el tiempo, por ello, nuestro gobierno ha ideado un departamento controlado por el Ministerio del Interior del país, en el que Funami-san y yo trabajamos como agentes. Además, el departamento tiene trabajadores infiltrados pertenecientes a todas las dimensiones con el fin de avisarnos y cooperar si algo sucediera. Estamos también algo más avanzados en tecnología y pudimos hallar el mayor descubrimiento de la historia, las conexiones. Estas conexiones son las que enlazan todas las dimensiones y hacen de hilo conductor de la información. Como agentes del departamento, nuestro deber es proteger esas conexiones y no dejar que nada las altere, ya que, si algo cambiara en una dimensión anterior a la nuestra, podría afectarnos.

—¿Q-queréis decir que hacéis viajes en el tiempo para que nada cambie en el futuro? —Ayano estaba realmente sorprendida.

—No son viajes en el tiempo —dijo Yui—, son viajes entre dimensiones. Hay diferencias entre tu realidad, la nuestra y todas las demás.

Ayano entonces se dio cuenta.

—¡Ah! ¡Por eso Chitose no lleva gafas!

—Exacto, Ayano-chan. En nuestra dimensión, nunca he sido miope —dijo Chitose con una sonrisa.

—Pero algo sí es seguro, el interior de las personas... no cambia. Es decir, todas las Ayano de todas las dimensiones están perdidamente enamoradas de Kyoko. Y, por tanto, todas las Ayano de las distintas dimensiones toman las mismas decisiones en situaciones iguales, ya que son la misma persona —continuó Yui.

—Entonces... ¿yo habría decidido confesar mis sentimientos fuera en la dimensión que fuera? —preguntó Ayano.

—Sí —contestaron las otras dos.

—Y... ¿Toshino Kyoko me rechaza en todas ellas..? —Ayano se entristeció de repente al comprender el asunto de las conexiones.

—Ayano... En la única en la que te rechaza... es en ésta —dijo Yui.

—¿Eh?

—El problema surge cuando la decisión de una persona rompe con la realidad, siendo diferente de la que debería ser —dijo Chitose—. Toshino-san debería haber aceptado tus sentimientos, ella te quiere. Por eso estamos aquí.

—¡¿Solo estáis aquí para aseguraros de que Toshino Kyoko y yo acabemos juntas?!

—Es un hecho que se ha vuelto realmente importante desde que su rechazo ha provocado que abandones el consejo estudiantil —dijo Yui.

—¿P-por qué? ¿Por qué se ha vuelto tan importante? —preguntó Ayano con curiosidad.

Las dos agentes se quedaron en silencio por un instante.

—Eres una civil... y ya te hemos contado demasiado. Será mejor que lo dejemos aquí —respondió Yui.

—Es información clasificada del DD, Ayano-chan —intervino Chitose—. Por ahora, asegurémonos de que Toshino-san no te rechace. Necesitamos que vuelvas a intentarlo.

—¿Intentarlo? —dijo Ayano, confusa.

—Necesitamos que intentes conquistar a Toshino-san de nuevo.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Vamos, Ayano. Sabemos que te quiere al igual que tú a ella, todo irá bien —dijo Yui.

—N-no sé si eso es cierto...

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Yui.

—N-no es nada... E-está bien, lo intentaré de nuevo... —Ayano no podía evitar sonrojarse, aunque algunas dudas con respecto a Kyoko y Chinatsu rondaran aún por su mente.

Con Ayano ya informada de lo que era estrictamente necesario, las agentes la acompañaron a casa como si de dos escoltas se trataran. La ex vicepresidenta, por su parte, tenía la sensación de que cuanto más sabía, menos entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Si era un hecho verídico que Kyoko realmente la quería, ¿por qué la rechazó de inmediato? En el camino a su residencia, las agentes conversaban entre ellas acerca de lo que iban a cenar esa noche. Ayano no prestaba demasiada atención, ya que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. A su mente volvía la imagen de esos ojos azules que la miraban mientras oía las palabras ''lo siento'', las cuales se habían clavado en lo más profundo de su alma, sin permitirle olvidar el rechazo de la persona que más amaba.

—¿Ayano? —la llamó Yui, al verla distraída.

—¿Eh..? D-dime, Funami-san...

—Deberías volver al cargo de vicepresidenta, seguir tu vida con normalidad.

Ayano hizo una pausa antes de responder.

—A-ahora mismo no me siento con fuerzas para volver... No podría...

—Está bien, Ayano-chan —intervino Chitose—. Arreglaremos lo que tiene que ver con Toshino-san y todo volverá a ser como antes.

—Con la pequeña diferencia de que Kyoko y tú estaréis saliendo juntas —finalizó Yui.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Ayano se hizo visible de inmediato al pensar en la posibilidad de poder estar con la chica rubia. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino.

—Bien. Procura descansar bien para mañana, te encargaremos una pequeña tarea —dijo Yui.

—¿Tarea..? —dijo Ayano, confusa.

—No te preocupes, no te resultará muy difícil. En realidad, ya lo has hecho antes —contestó la agente.

Las dos adultas dejaron a la estudiante en la puerta de su casa y se marcharon en la oscuridad de la noche. Ayano, tal y como le aconsejó Yui, intentó descansar como era debido para estar en plena forma el día siguiente. No le fue muy difícil, ya que no había estado durmiendo bien esos últimos días debido a su problema con la chica rubia. Así pues, al caer rendida en su cama, se quedó dormida al poco tiempo.

—¿Qué crees que le habrá pasado a Toshino-san para rechazar a Ayano-chan? —preguntaba Chitose a su compañera, mientras regresaban al apartamento que el Departamento de Dimensiones les había facilitado como alojamiento para la misión.

—Alguna tontería de las suyas, como siempre... —respondió Yui.

...

La mañana siguiente, Kyoko corría con prisa por los pasillos para intentar llegar a tiempo a su clase. Al doblar la esquina próxima a su aula, chocó con otra alumna que iba caminando en dirección contraria y a la que por poco deja caer debido al impacto.

—¡Oh, Chinatsu-chan! —dijo Kyoko, sorprendida.

—Kyoko-senpai, ¿qué haces corriendo por el pasillo?

—Llego tarde a clase... Ayer me quedé leyendo el nuevo capítulo de Mirakurun. ¡Estaba tan emocionante que debía terminar de leerlo o no podría dormir!

—Más bien no has podido dormir por estar leyéndolo... —decía Chinatsu, rodando los ojos.

—Tú me entiendes, ¡¿verdad?!

—Ojalá algún día lo haga... —dijo, volviendo a rodar los ojos—. De todas formas, estaba hablando con Yui-senpai en tu clase y he visto que vuestra profesora aún no ha llegado.

Kyoko, que respiraba de forma un tanto agitada, se sintió aliviada al ver que no llegaría tarde. Entonces, miró a su kouhai.

—Oye, Chinatsu-chan —dijo Kyoko, seriamente.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa, Kyoko-senpai?

En ese momento, Chitose, que también iba de camino a su aula, pudo alcanzar a oír a las dos estudiantes.

—¿Alguien sabe lo nuestro además de nosotras dos? —preguntó Kyoko a Chinatsu.

Chitose se detuvo de repente y se quedó escondida tras la esquina del pasillo. No era su intención escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero fue un acto reflejo al no saber cómo reaccionar para no interrumpir.

—Claro que no, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —siguió Chinatsu.

—Pues porque hace unos días... Ayano me declaró sus sentimientos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Chinatsu parecía realmente sorprendida.

—¿Tú le has dicho algo acerca de nosotras? Ayano ayer dijo tu nombre... dando a entender que tenemos buena relación.

—Claro que no le he dicho nada. De todas formas... ¿qué respondiste?

—¿Tú qué crees? Le dije que no, como era de esperar...

Chitose, aún escondida, se estaba quedando de piedra. Realmente parecía que Kyoko y Chinatsu eran pareja y que Ayano había tratado de entrometerse entre ellas.

—Ha dejado el consejo estudiantil y estoy segura de que es por algo que he hecho... —continuó Kyoko.

—¿Crees que Sugiura-senpai ha descubierto lo nuestro..?

—No lo sé... Por ahora intentaré que vuelva a ser la vicepresidenta... aunque creo que no quiere ni verme. De todas formas, ¡eso no cambia nada para nosotras! Mañana hablaré con Yui. ¡Nos vemos, Chinatsu-chan! —dijo Kyoko, antes de irse a su clase.

Una vez que la chica rubia se marchó, Chinatsu continuó andando por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con Chitose al doblar la esquina.

—Ah, Ikeda-senpai. Buenos días —dijo Chinatsu con una sonrisa.

—Y-Yoshikawa-san... Bu-buenos días... —contestó Chitose, intentando aparentar normalidad.

Chitose vio cómo su kouhai desaparecía al bajar las escaleras. La confusión y preocupación podían verse reflejadas en el rostro de la albina, que solo tuvo que dar unos pasos para situarse en la puerta de su aula.

—Esto no es buena señal... —dijo, antes de entrar.


	4. El primer intento

El panorama en la clase de segundo curso era bastante distinto al habitual esa semana. Ayano evitaba encontrar a Kyoko con la mirada y le costaba mantener la concentración mientras atendía a las explicaciones de la profesora. Chitose, que acababa de ocupar su sitio después de aquel encuentro con Chinatsu en el pasillo, miraba de vez en cuando a la chica rubia sin comprender aún lo que podía rondar por su cabeza. ''Toshino-san... ¿de verdad estás saliendo con Yoshikawa-san?'', pensaba para sí misma la chica de las gafas.

—Bien, hagamos estos dos ejercicios en la pizarra —anunció la profesora—. Sugiura, Toshino, salid a resolverlos, por favor.

Ambas alumnas cruzaron sus miradas por primera vez en todo el día. Tener que resolver un ejercicio sabiendo que Kyoko estaba a escasos centímetros era lo que menos deseaba Ayano en ese momento. Ya era suficiente incómodo verla todos los días en clase y apenas hablar con ella. Kyoko se levantó la primera y se dirigió a la pizarra, esperando a que Ayano la siguiera.

—Sugiura —la llamó la profesora.

—¡Ah! Sí, voy —contestó ésta, levantándose rápidamente.

En cuanto Ayano se colocó al lado de la chica rubia, empezaron a resolver los ejercicios. Kyoko parecía muy concentrada, escribiendo de forma mecánica en la gran pizarra casi sin detenerse a pensar. La chica de la coleta, por su parte, estaba más atenta a los movimientos de Kyoko que a los suyos propios, con lo que le era difícil seguir su ritmo.

—Oye, Ayano —dijo repentinamente Kyoko, mirando de reojo a su compañera.

—D-dime —contestó la nombrada, fingiendo normalidad.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero no se me ocurre otra manera de hablar contigo sin que me evites.

—¿Q-qué quieres?

—Lo he estado pensando y creo que deberíamos olvidar lo que ha pasado estos días, no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga.

''¿Toshino Kyoko me quiere? ¡Y un cuerno!'', pensó Ayano. ''¡Si me quisiera no me estaría proponiendo ser solo amigas! Chitose y Funami-san tienen que estar equivocadas, Toshino Kyoko está enamorada de Yoshikawa-san''. Se detuvo entonces en su escritura para mirar directamente a la chica rubia con indignación.

—¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!

—Lo que no quiero es alejarme de ti...

—¡Pues deja de hacer esto!

—¡Sugiura! —intervino la profesora—. ¿Se puede saber a qué vienen esos gritos?

Ayano se sintió frustrada al tener que dejar a medias una conversación que, sin duda, no dejaba de enfurecerla. Pero prefirió disculparse y continuar escribiendo para no alarmar a las demás estudiantes. Las dos volvieron a sus asientos al terminar de resolver los ejercicios sin dirigirse la palabra, detalle que Ayano agradecía al sentir unas irreparables ganas de golpear algo.

...

Mientras tanto, las agentes Yui y Chitose despertaban en el apartamento dado por el DD después de una noche algo ajetreada, investigando las posibles vías de actuación para resolver la que estaba siendo la misión más confusa desde que empezaron a trabajar para el departamento.

—¿Qué hora es? —dijo Yui, levantándose de la cama—. Ayano ya debe estar en clase.

Chitose, en la cama contigua, también se levantó y se dirigió al salón a desayunar.

—¿Café? —preguntó, antes de salir.

—Sí, gracias —contestó Yui.

Yui tenía a los pies de su cama las tres posibilidades que habían estado desarrollando esa madrugada. Una primera solución que tenían pensada era que Ayano volviera a declararse y, esta vez, Kyoko aceptara sus sentimientos. Sencillo y contundente, la conexión se mantendría casi intacta a la que recordaban. La segunda opción era algo más arriesgada. Las agentes tendrían que mostrarse ante la chica rubia y contarle la verdad acerca de su objetivo, algo que querían evitar a toda costa. Esto era porque, entre el equipamiento que llevaban las agentes, se encontraban las dos valiosas cápsulas que se permitían llevar por ley del Departamento de Dimensiones a cada misión. Su valor era muy elevado debido a su escasa y compleja producción y, por lo tanto, solo llevaban una cápsula de cada tipo. Una de ellas, la llamada _cápsula de amnesia_ , sería la que les permitiría borrar los recuerdos de la Ayano adolescente una vez completado con éxito su objetivo, de ahí la razón por la que no debían crear más testigos en su visita a la dimensión 21A. La última de las posibilidades que habían estado meditando era la más drástica y, además, tampoco garantizaba que la conexión que querían mantener permaneciera sin cambios. Si el problema que había en Kyoko no se solucionaba, habían acordado pedir un permiso especial al DD para trasladarse a una dimensión anterior y evitar que Ayano y Kyoko se llegaran a conocer. La feliz vida que las dos chicas llevaban juntas en el futuro quedaría en nada, un sueño que nunca ocurrió y unos recuerdos que nunca se grabaron en sus memorias. Yui, como mejor amiga de la chica rubia, no sabía si sería capaz de llegar a tal extremo con tal de cumplir su objetivo, pero había algo de lo que sí estaba segura: que moriría en el intento con tal de no llegar a esa tercera opción.

—Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que Ayano-chan salga de clase —dijo Chitose al ver a Yui entrar al salón para sentarse a desayunar.

—Eso parece —contestó.

—¿Todo bien, Funami-san? —Chitose había notado la falta de ánimo en el rostro de su compañera.

—Es solo que... ¿Estarías dispuesta a separar a Ayano de Kyoko para siempre con tal de cumplir esta misión?

—Claro que no —dijo la albina con una sonrisa—. Por eso vamos a resolver esto sin tener que recurrir a ello. Sé perfectamente cómo son los sentimientos de Ayano-chan por Toshino-san, y no podría soportar ver cómo le arrebatan a la persona que más quiere sin siquiera dejarle recuerdos de su existencia...

Oír esas palabras le devolvió parcialmente la sonrisa a Yui, quien parecía ya estar algo menos preocupada. Las dos agentes siguieron desayunando con tranquilidad esperando la hora en la que Ayano tendría que salir de clase, que al no trabajar ya en el consejo estudiantil, podría salir del centro educativo incluso antes, comparado con su rutina anterior.

...

Llegaba el breve descanso para la comida de media mañana en la escuela Nanamori. Ayano procuraba no estar pendiente de Kyoko, pero le era imposible apartar la vista de ella cuando ésta se veía realmente inquieta o, al menos, más de lo normal. Chitose se levantó y rápidamente se trasladó hacia donde se sentaba Ayano.

—A-Ayano-chan... —comenzó la chica de las gafas.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué ocurre, Chitose?

—Hace unos días... cuando me dijiste que creías que Toshino-san y Yoshikawa-san podían estar saliendo juntas... ¿Es que acaso viste algo que te lo confirmó?

—Hm... La verdad es que no... pero siento que están ocultando algo —decía Ayano con semblante triste—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Eh? P-por nada, Ayano-chan...

Ayano suspiró.

—Tú también lo piensas, ¿verdad, Chitose?

—¡No! Eso es imposible...

—Aunque he dejado el consejo estudiantil, no ha servido de mucho. La sigo viendo todos los días en clase..

—Ayano-chan...

La ex vicepresidenta bajó la mirada y volvió suspirar. Fue entonces cuando vio algo que se iluminaba dentro de su maleta. Era su teléfono móvil recibiendo una llamada. Ayano se agachó y contestó.

—¿Ayano-chan? —dijo amablemente el emisor, aunque la adolescente no tardó en darse cuenta de quién era.

—¡Chit...! —contestó Ayano, tapándose la boca para no terminar de revelar su nombre.

Ante la mirada curiosa de la Chitose que se encontraba a su lado, Ayano se levantó de golpe y salió del aula.

—¡No recuerdo haberos dado mi número de teléfono! —decía la chica de la coleta, una vez fuera.

—Sigo siendo tu mejor amiga, Ayano-chan~

—Y también sabías cuándo llamarme para pillarme en la hora de la comida, ¿verdad?- dijo, rodando los ojos.

—Jeje. Ya sabes que yo también estudié en esa escuela~

—¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Habéis averiguado algo?

—Aún no, pero no te preocupes, lo solucionaremos. Te llamaba para decirte que nos reunamos cuando salgas de clase.

—¿Después de clase? C-claro, no hay problema...

—Funami-san y yo te esperaremos en el mismo parque en el que estuvimos ayer, está cerca de la escuela.

—De acuerdo, allí estaré...

Ayano terminó de hablar y volvió a su aula para seguir con su jornada de estudiante. Las clases trascurrieron lentamente o, al menos, eso le pareció, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en qué querrían las agentes. En cambio, sabía perfectamente que tendría que colaborar y ayudarles mientras estuviera en su mano tal y como ellas se lo pidieron, si no, no se habrían mostrado ante la ex vicepresidenta asumiendo el riesgo de ser descubiertas.

Llegada la hora de salir de la escuela, Ayano se despidió de Chitose, la cual debía quedarse en el consejo estudiantil, y caminó hacia el lugar acordado para encontrarse con las agentes del DD. Antes de llegar a su destino, pudo verlas en la distancia. Se apresuró entonces corriendo hacia ellas.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —dijo la estudiante, algo cansada después de la carrera.

—Gracias por venir, Ayano-chan —respondió Chitose con una sonrisa.

La estudiante tomó aire antes de preguntar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me habéis citado aquí?

—Como ya sabes, tenemos una misión que cumplir y necesitamos tu ayuda esta tarde para lanzar nuestro primer ataque —dijo Yui.

—¡¿Ataque?! —se sorprendió Ayano.

—Se refiere a nuestro primer intento para resolver el problema que se ha creado por la alteración de la conexión entre dimensiones, claro —explicó Chitose.

—Hoy necesitamos que vuelvas a declararte a Kyoko —dijo Yui.

—¡¿Qué?! —la chica de la coleta se sonrojó de inmediato, sabiendo que tendría que declararse dos veces a la misma persona y en la misma semana.

—Y esta vez, nosotras estaremos allí espiando~ —respondió Chitose, sonriente.

—Analizando, Chitose, analizando... —corrigió Yui.

—Ya sé que no me lo vais a decir, pero... ¿por qué tenéis tanto interés en que Toshino Kyoko y yo acabemos juntas? —preguntó Ayano.

Las dos agentes la miraron en silencio, como esperando a que la estudiante se arrepintiera de haber hecho esa pregunta y la olvidara, pero no fue así. Yui y Chitose cruzaron sus miradas por un momento para después Yui tomar la palabra.

—Es lo mejor para las dos. Me gustaría poder contarte algo más, pero no se nos permite. Son las reglas del departamento.

Ayano agachó la cabeza, rindiéndose.

—Además, debemos actuar ya —volvió a decir Yui—. El tiempo juega en nuestra contra. Ya hace dos días que tú y Kyoko deberíais haber empezado a salir.

—D-de acuerdo... —dijo finalmente Ayano.

—Pronto llegará la hora de salir del club, así que iremos a buscar a Kyoko —explicó Yui, dirigiéndose a Ayano—. Tú solo tendrás que hacer lo mismo que ya hiciste, ser sincera y decirle lo que sientes.

Ayano asintió tímidamente, intentando ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Iremos al apartamento que yo utilizaba cuando iba al instituto, seguro que estará allí —dijo Yui.

Pasados unos minutos, las tres se encaminaron hacia dicho apartamento con la esperanza de que Kyoko estuviera allí y Ayano pudiera volver a confesarle sus sentimientos. Las dos agentes se quedaron en el pasillo, en una zona desde la que pudieran observar la situación, y Ayano se colocó frente a la puerta del apartamento para llamar al timbre.

—Vamos allá... —pensó Ayano.

En el interior del apartamento, las cuatro integrantes del Gorakubu pasaban tranquilamente lo que quedaba de una agradable tarde de entretenimiento y diversión.

—Iré a preparar más té. Espérame, Yui-senpai~ —decía Chinatsu, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—B-bien... Gracias, Chinatsu-chan... —contestó Yui con una sonrisa forzada.

—¡Yo te ayudaré, Chinatsu-chan! —dijo Akari, también levantándose.

—Por cierto, Kyoko... ¿todo bien? —le dijo Yui a su amiga en cuanto se quedaron solas—. Te noto un poco distraída.

Kyoko parecía no haberse percatado de que Yui estaba dirigiéndose a ella, mientras miraba a través de la gran ventana que iluminaba el salón del apartamento.

—¿Kyoko? —la volvió a llamar.

—¿Eh? —la chica rubia respondió finalmente a la llamada de su amiga.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro.

—Esta semana has tenido un comportamiento un tanto extraño, ¿sabes?

—Oh...

—Bueno, y no eres la única. Entre que Ayano ha dejado el consejo estudiantil y tú que no sabes a veces ni dónde estás, me estáis preocupando.

Con su mirada dirigida a Yui, Kyoko no fue capaz de articular palabra. Pero con solo oír el nombre de Ayano, algunas lágrimas empezaron a asomar desde sus ojos.

—¡Kyoko! —Yui cogió rápidamente una servilleta e intentó secar las lágrimas de su amiga—. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Akari y Chinatsu volvieron al salón con el té y se sorprendieron al ver la escena.

—¿Yui-chan, qué sucede? —Akari miró a Kyoko y se dio cuenta—. ¡Kyoko-chan!

—¡¿Kyoko-senpai, estás bien?! ¡No es normal verte llorar! —decía Chinatsu.

—Jeje... No es nada... —Kyoko se esforzaba por disimular, pero no parecía conseguir engañar a sus amigas.

En ese momento, escucharon el timbre sonar. Todas se miraron entre sí extrañadas, las cuatro estaban ya allí reunidas y no esperaban la llegada de nadie más.

—Miraré quién es a través de la cámara —dijo Yui, tomando el mando control que tenía su apartamento para manejar las funciones de la cámara.

—¿Quién es, Yui-senpai? —preguntó Chinatsu.

—Es... Ayano —contestó Yui.

Kyoko pareció quedarse sin respiración por un instante.

—Iré a abrirle —dijo Yui, levantándose.

La chica rubia permanecía callada mientras veía cómo Yui desaparecía al entrar en el pasillo que conectaba con la puerta de su apartamento. No podía evitar estar inquieta sin saber por qué Ayano había ido hasta allí. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron en cuanto su amiga volvió al salón.

—Kyoko, Ayano quiere hablar contigo.

Aunque era una de las posibilidades que Kyoko tenía en mente, era la que menos deseaba. Que Ayano quisiera hablar con ella no hacía más que confundirla, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago del que no era capaz de liberarse. Con indecisión, Kyoko se puso en pie para encaminarse hacia la entrada de la casa de su amiga, donde Ayano la esperaba. Yui, por su parte, permaneció en su salón para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad. Sentía que el comportamiento de sus compañeras de clase se debía únicamente a alguna disputa entre ellas que debían solucionar. Una vez que Kyoko llegó a la entrada, saludó a la chica que la esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

—Hey, Ayano.

—H-hola, Toshino Kyoko... —dijo Ayano con timidez.

Las dos se quedaron de repente en silencio, hecho que empezaba a desesperar a la agente Funami Yui, escondida junto con su compañera.

—¡¿Pero qué hacen?! ¡Ayano, díselo de una vez! —decía, indignada.

—Dale tiempo, Funami-san~ —respondió Chitose, intentando tranquilizarla.

—¡Es que no entiendo que hace ahí parada sin decir nada! ¿Tanto le costaba a Ayano hablar con Kyoko?

—Si yo te contara... —Chitose parecía estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de situación.

Ayano seguía sin decir nada, pero Kyoko se atrevió y volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué querías, Ayano?

—Ah... B-bueno... Quería decirte algo.

La chica rubia se tensó al instante, recordando la última vez que la ex vicepresidenta le dijo aquella frase. Temiéndose lo peor, retrocedió levemente hacia atrás.

—T-Toshino Kyoko... tú... hmm... —comenzaba a decir Ayano.

—¿Hm..?

Aunque fuera ya la segunda vez que iba a declararse, le resultaba igual de difícil hablar sin rodeos.

—T-tú... m-me... me...

—¿Es un nuevo juego de palabras?

—¡No! ¡Me gustas, idiota!


	5. El verdadero objetivo

Kyoko no podía creerlo. Ayano había ido hasta allí solo para volver a decirle lo mismo que le dijo pocos días atrás. ¿Quién se declara de nuevo después de haber sido rechazado y además en la misma semana?

—P-pero... Ayano...

—¡Y-ya sé que es la segunda vez que te lo digo! ¡Pero..!

—¿Por qué me mientes?

—¿Q-qué?

—¿Tantas molestias te estás tomando para que me aleje de ti? ¿De verdad crees... que me iba a incomodar pasar tiempo contigo solo porque sé que me has confesado tus sentimientos?

—¡P-pero, Toshino Kyoko..!

—¡Me da igual que dejes el consejo estudiantil para no tener que venir a buscarme, pero al menos dime la verdad!

—¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

—¡No!

La Yui adolescente se asomó apresurada al escuchar los gritos y corrió hasta donde se encontraban las estudiantes para colocarse entre ellas.

—¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Tenéis idea del alboroto que estáis formando?!

Tanto Kyoko como Ayano se quedaron en silencio. Aunque la intención no fuera discutir, habían terminado gritándose la una a la otra. La chica de la coleta sentía que su propia misión había fracasado y que lo había echado todo a perder. Miró a Kyoko y observó que sus ojos azules estaban humedecidos, al igual que los suyos. No soportaba el hecho de verla sufrir por su culpa, así que lo único que pudo hacer es salir corriendo de allí sin siquiera esperar a que las agentes, que se mantenían aún escondidas, la siguieran.

—¿Ayano? —dijo la Yui de 14 años, sorprendida de ver cómo Ayano se marchaba—. Kyoko, ¿qué ha pasado?

Kyoko seguía cabizbaja sin querer decir nada mientras hacía lo imposible por no romper a llorar. Yui, al ver a su amiga tan afectada, comprendió que el conflicto que había entre ella y Ayano no era algo trivial, mucho menos, algo de lo que la chica rubia quisiera hablar en ese momento. Acompañó entonces a Kyoko de vuelta al apartamento sin preguntar, quizás para evitar recordar, en la medida de lo posible, aquel mal encuentro.

Una vez que las estudiantes entraron y el pasillo se quedó vacío, las agentes abandonaron su escondite y salieron con semblante preocupado.

—Ay, dios.. Ayano-chan... Tenemos que ir a buscarla —Chitose estaba realmente angustiada. Aunque ésta fuera de otra dimensión, seguía siendo su mejor amiga.

—Se acabó. Kyoko está rechazando a Ayano a propósito. Esta idiota va a conseguir meternos en un gran problema —dijo Yui, enfadada.

—Pero, ¿por qué la sigue rechazando? —preguntó Chitose.

—No lo sé... Pero hay que encontrar a Ayano y decirle la verdad... de una vez por todas.

...

Ayano caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, sin prestar atención a dónde iba o dónde se encontraba. Únicamente era capaz de pensar en el angustiado rostro que Kyoko tenía en aquel momento, cuando habían empezado a gritarse sin sentido. La ex vicepresidenta estaba tan abatida que el hecho de que la chica rubia hubiera vuelto a rechazarle no le dolía tanto como haber visto esos tristes ojos azules que la miraban de esa forma tan apenada.

 _Flashback:_

 _—¿Por qué me mientes?_

 _—¿Q-qué?_

 _—¿Tantas molestias te estás tomando para que me aleje de ti? ¿De verdad crees... que me iba a incomodar pasar tiempo contigo solo porque sé que me has confesado tus sentimientos?_

La conversación se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, aunque ella intentara detener esos pensamientos.

''¿En qué le estoy mintiendo?'', pensó Ayano.

Miró hacia el cielo intentando comprender aquellas palabras de la chica rubia, como si en ese azul intenso o en las blancas nubes pudiera encontrar una respuesta. Rindiéndose, bajó la mirada, percatándose de que las agentes Yui y Chitose la esperaban al final de la calle.

—Ayano-chan... —Chitose se mostraba claramente preocupada por su amiga.

—Ayano, sé que lo último que quieres es hablar de esto, pero te necesitamos... ¿Puedes volver a ayudarnos? —dijo Yui.

—Necesito un poco de tiempo... —contestó la chica de la coleta.

—Tiempo es lo que no tenemos, Ayano —respondió Yui—. Esta vez, te contaremos toda la verdad. Por favor, escúchanos al menos.

Ayano, resignada, asintió levemente.

—Lo que sea para que Toshino Kyoko deje de sufrir así...

—Bien. Vamos —dijo Yui, finalmente.

Cayendo ya la noche en Takaoka, Ayano se ofreció a llevarlas a su casa. Gracias al gran parecido de la agente Chitose con su mejor amiga, pudo fingir que se trataba de un familiar cercano, lo cual fue suficiente para no preocupar a la madre de Ayano, aunque sí mostrara cierta curiosidad. Las tres subieron a la habitación de la chica de la coleta para poder hablar con total tranquilidad.

—Bien... Ayano, es hora de que te contemos el porqué de nuestra misión —dijo Yui, seriamente.

Ayano respiró profundamente, por fin iba a conocer el verdadero motivo de la llegada de las dos agentes.

—Como ya te dijimos... hemos sido enviadas de parte del Departamento de Dimensiones para corregir la conexión entre vuestra dimensión y la nuestra.

—Sí —dijo Ayano.

—Nosotros somos capaces de calcular los acontecimientos posteriores que implican la información enviada a nuestra dimensión a través de ese hilo conductor. Allí tenemos una clasificación y dividimos las alteraciones dimensionales en tres posibles grados: fisura dimensional, grieta dimensional y fractura dimensional. La primera es la más leve, siendo un detalle sin importancia que no afectará a lo que ocurrirá después, como el hecho de que esta Chitose no sea miope —dijo Yui, señalando a su compañera—. La segunda, la grieta dimensional, es algo más importante que la anterior, pudiendo cambiar hechos como la muerte de una persona, pero sin llegar a ser masivo. La última, que es por la que nos envían a Chitose y a mí, es la más grave de todas. Tal como su nombre indica, provoca una fractura en la realidad de la dimensión y se queda desconectada de las demás, no sin antes llevar la información a través de la conexión a otras dimensiones y alterar las demás realidades.

—Y-ya veo... Entonces lo que hay aquí es una fractura de esas... —decía Ayano, haciendo un esfuerzo por entender la explicación de Yui.

—Sabemos que esta semana sería en la que tú finalmente te declararías a Kyoko y que ella aceptaría tus sentimientos.

—Pero Toshino-san decidió rechazarte y, entonces, todo tendría que volver a ser calculado para la nueva realidad que acarreaba esa nueva decisión —explicó Chitose.

—Pero... eso tampoco cambia nada importante... ¿no? —preguntó Ayano con timidez.

—No lo llamamos fractura dimensional por nada. Verás, Ayano... —empezó Yui—. Tú serás un alto cargo del gobierno en tu futuro... Esto será así gracias a tu experiencia en el consejo estudiantil como presidenta el próximo año y tu decisión de seguir estudiando ciencias políticas en la universidad. Llegará un momento en el que nuestro país necesite un acuerdo importante para evitar una guerra continental que nos llevará a la ruina... y tú serás la que lleve a cabo ese acuerdo con el país enemigo.

—¡¿Qué..?! —alcanzó a decir Ayano.

—Pero ahora que Kyoko te ha rechazado, has dejado el consejo estudiantil. Nunca llegarás a ser presidenta y tampoco querrás estudiar ciencias políticas en la universidad. Nunca serás ese alto cargo y la guerra tendrá lugar, arrasando Japón por completo.

Ayano se quedó sin aliento al escuchar a Yui. Todo podría cambiar por el simple hecho de dejar el consejo estudiantil, toda su vida y la de un país entero.

—Es verdad que la decisión de Kyoko provocó que tuviéramos que venir... pero vuestra relación no es nuestro objetivo principal, sino tu carrera profesional. Por eso hemos acudido a ti, y no a ella —dijo Yui.

Ayano se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de asombro.

—Por eso queréis que Toshino Kyoko y yo estemos juntas... Para que yo vuelva al consejo estudiantil...

—Espera, Ayano-chan —se apresuró Chitose—. No estamos queriendo decir que lo único que nos importe sea tu carrera profesional. Queremos hacer lo posible para que seáis felices.

—Pues ahora mismo ninguna de las dos lo es, Chitose...

—Si realmente no nos importara vuestra relación, te pediríamos que no abandonaras el consejo directamente —contestó la albina—. Y aunque nuestro objetivo sea ese, no vamos a permitir que os separéis. Nosotras os hemos visto crecer juntas como pareja y sabemos que os necesitáis. Tú haces que Toshino-san sea una persona más responsable, y ella hace de ti una persona más cercana y sensible. Incluso fue ella quien te animó finalmente a estudiar ciencias políticas y a aceptar después el cargo que se te ofreció en el gobierno, sabiendo que eso provocaría pasar menos tiempo contigo. No es solo la paz de nuestro país lo que queremos salvar, sino a vosotras también. Y te puedo asegurar que Toshino-san y tú os queréis muchísimo, y que no podéis vivir la una sin la otra.

Yui se quedó sorprendida ante aquel discurso que su compañera acababa de declamar, incluso había conseguido conmoverla y que se le escaparan algunas lágrimas. Después de todo, ella también había sido testigo de lo mucho que significaba Ayano para Kyoko y viceversa. Al mirar a la estudiante de la coleta, pudo ver cómo hacía lo imposible por no llorar. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y sus manos temblaban. Podían escucharse los sollozos de Ayano aunque ésta bajara la mirada e intentara disimular. Chitose miró a Yui y ambas sonrieron, convencidas de lo que debían hacer. Las dos agentes se sentaron a cada lado de la estudiante para darle apoyo y tranquilizarla. Ayano no tardó en echarse a llorar en los brazos de su mejor amiga de 28 años, mientras ésta le acariciaba la cabeza y la consolaba.

—Tranquila, Ayano-chan..

—C-Chitose... —decía Ayano, entre sollozos—. N-no quiero separarme de ella...

—Lo sabemos~

—¡L-la quiero mucho, Chitose! ¡N-no sabes cuánto..!

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. Conseguiremos que estéis juntas aunque tengamos que hablar también con Toshino-san.

En ese momento, Ayano se dio cuenta de que había algo en aquella escena que no era normal. Dejó de llorar en ese instante y, aún con su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas, preguntó a su amiga.

—Chitose... ¿por qué no estás sangrando?

—¿Sangrando..? —dijo ésta, confundida.

—T-te acabo de decir que quiero a Toshino Kyoko y que no quiero que nos separen... Y tú no fantaseas ni tienes hemorragias nasales.

—Ah... Bueno... en nuestra dimensión, la 6L, no fantaseo con vosotras.

—¿Q-qué? —dijo Ayano, separándose de su amiga—. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Es una pequeña fisura que hay en vuestra realidad, pero no es importante. Es más, fuimos nosotras las que la provocaron —explicó Chitose.

—¿Eh? ¿No se supone que vosotras os encargáis de que nada se altere?

—Nosotras intervenimos cuando se trata de una fractura dimensional o, al menos, de una grieta dimensional. Las fisuras no tienen importancia al no tener capacidad para cambiar la realidad de forma drástica —dijo la albina con una sonrisa.

—¿Y... por qué la Chitose que conozco sí fantasea y tiene riesgo de morir de un derrame nasal cada vez que nos ve a Toshino Kyoko y a mí juntas?

—Jeje... ¿No te has dado cuenta aún, Ayano-chan?

Ayano no se atrevió a preguntar esa vez. Quizás porque sabía que era una información que no le podrían dar legalmente, o quizás porque no se sentía preparada aún para saber una verdad acerca de su mejor amiga que, hasta ese momento, había sido motivo de muchas situaciones de tensión, temiendo por su vida casi siempre.

—Deberíamos irnos ya, es algo tarde. Esperamos que todo lo que te hayamos contado te anime a volver a ayudarnos —dijo finalmente Yui.

Ayano despidió entonces a las agentes en la puerta de su casa, aunque aún seguía algo confundida. Le habían dado gran cantidad de datos acerca de su futuro y no sabía cómo tomarlo. ¿Realmente valía la pena arriesgar la paz de un país entero por asegurar un futuro con la persona que amaba? Ella podría volver al consejo estudiantil y olvidarse de estar con Kyoko. Sería doloroso, pero su nación estaría a salvo en unos años.

''En realidad... tampoco soportaría una vida sin Toshino Kyoko... No tendría ánimos para seguir...'', pensaba Ayano, mientras se acostaba en su cama para dormir.

...

La mañana siguiente, las agentes madrugaron para llegar a tiempo de acompañar a Ayano a la escuela.

—¿Qué estáis tramando? Ya sabéis que no podéis entrar, las demás chicas os reconocerían —dijo la chica de la coleta.

—No te preocupes, Ayano. Vamos a descubrir de una vez por todas lo que esconde Kyoko. Será un poco arriesgado, pero servirá —dijo Yui.

La agente Chitose, mientras tanto, atendía una llamada con bastante secretismo.

—Toshino-san va hacia el consejo estudiantil —dijo Chitose, dirigiéndose a Yui.

—¿Está preparada? —preguntó ésta.

Chitose asintió y rápidamente dio la orden de actuar a la persona con la que hablaba por teléfono.

—¿Tenéis a otro agente por aquí? —preguntó Ayano con curiosidad.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dijimos que el departamento tenía agentes infiltrados en todas las dimensiones? —dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

—Claro.

—No pensarías que siendo tan importante para nosotras íbamos a dejarte sin vigilancia, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Q-qué quieres decir, Funami-san?!

—¿Cómo crees que nos hemos enterado tan rápido de la fractura dimensional que se había creado a tu alrededor? Teníamos a nuestra mejor espía muy cerca de ti.

...

Kyoko caminaba por el pasillo donde se ubicaba el consejo estudiantil. A unos metros pudo ver a Chitose, la cual se dirigía hacia la puerta del consejo desde el otro lado de dicho pasillo.

—Oh, Chitose.

—Ah, Toshino-san, justo te estaba buscando. ¿Podrías acompañarme al consejo estudiantil un momento? —dijo la chica de las gafas, amablemente.

La estudiante aceptó sin rechistar debido al gran aprecio que le tenía. Una vez que ambas entraron en el consejo, Chitose echó el pestillo de la puerta.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué ocurre, Chitose? —preguntó la chica rubia, confundida.

—Lo siento, Toshino-san —respondió la albina—. Pero ya es hora de que me digas la verdad, por el bien de todos.


	6. La versión de Kyoko

Ayano tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi mejor amiga es un agente infiltrado que trabaja para vosotras?! —decía Ayano, exaltada.

—Eso sí que no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad, Ayano-chan? —dijo Chitose entre risas.

—¡¿Por qué ella no me lo dijo?! —decía la estudiante, para luego dirigirse a la agente Chitose—. ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

—Tranquila, Ayano-chan~ No es un agente de nuestro rango, solo trabaja enviando informes por si hay una emergencia. Furutani-san, la jefa de nuestro departamento, la reclutó poco después de que os conocierais. Yo misma vine para darle su contrato —decía, orgullosa.

Ayano se sorprendió aún más cuando oyó el nombre de su kouhai en semejante cargo. ''¿Están todas metidas en esto, o qué?'', pensó.

—Aún recuerdo aquel día, fue hace casi dos años —empezó a narrar Chitose—. Furutani-san nos había pedido que buscáramos un trabajador infiltrado de fiar que pudiera avisarnos si te ocurría algo, y que apoyara por encima de todo tu relación con Toshino-san...

La estudiante decidió no interrumpir y escuchar su historia.

Era una tarde cálida de primavera. Funami-san y yo nos dispusimos a trasladarnos a vuestra dimensión para contactar con mi propia existencia aquí, la mejor opción que teníamos. Llegamos pocos días después de que ella y tú os conocierais, antes de que apareciera Toshino-san en vuestras vidas. En cuanto llegamos, acudimos a la residencia Ikeda y buscamos a nuestro objetivo. Es normal que se sorprendiera al vernos, sobre todo porque podía ver el increíble parecido entre ella y yo. A Funami-san no la conocía entonces, así que ella era como una adulta más.

—Agentes Ikeda Chitose y Funami Yui del Departamento de Dimensiones, Ministerio del Interior.

Nos presentamos como normalmente lo hacíamos, enseñando nuestras placas de identificación, pero ella seguía sin entender demasiado. Le contamos todo lo que la ley nos permitía, sin mencionarle nada de su futuro o el tuyo. Ella no sabe lo que será de vosotras con el tiempo, pero sabe que debe avisar si hay algo que impida que estés en el consejo estudiantil, estudiar en la universidad o tu relación con Toshino-san.

—Si Ayano-chan dejara el consejo estudiantil o su carrera universitaria, deberás informarnos, ¿de acuerdo? —le dije amablemente a mi otra yo.

—Todo sea por ayudar a mi amiga~ —respondió ella.

—Ah, y una cosa más —intervino Funami-san—. Dentro de unos días, una chica rubia y de ojos azules aparecerá para tener una rivalidad con Ayano en los exámenes. Su nombre es Toshino Kyoko, y al principio puede que sea algo problemática... pero será la persona más importante para ella, el amor de su vida.

—¡¿De verdad?! —parecía realmente emocionada por poder conocer a alguien tan preciado para ti, Ayano-chan.

—Si algo ocurriera y las separara, también deberás avisarnos —dijo Funami-san—. Un día Ayano decidirá mostrarle sus sentimientos, y la chica rubia aceptará sin dudarlo, será en algo menos de dos años.

—¡Oh, que ilusión! —dijo ella—. ¡Podré ayudar a Ayano-chan a estar con su amada! ¡Acepto!

—¡Bien dicho! —dije.

Después de eso, no tuvimos oportunidad de volver a verla. Pero puedo asegurar que estuvo esperando emocionada la llegada de Toshino-san~... Después de todo, entiendo cómo piensa.

Ayano comprendió entonces el comportamiento de Chitose todo ese tiempo. ''Ella sabía perfectamente que Toshino Kyoko vendría un día y que me enamoraría de ella... Por eso fantasea siempre con nosotras...'', pensaba.

—Fue una buena elección después de todo —dijo Chitose.

—La reclutasteis porque sabíais que ella siempre estaría conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Exacto. ¿Quién mejor que yo en otra dimensión para cuidar de ti? —le dijo, sonriendo.

Ayano suspiró y le devolvió la sonrisa. Por muchos años que su mejor amiga tuviera, seguía cuidando de ella sin importar el tiempo, el espacio o, en su caso, la dimensión en la que se encontrara. Esto la hacía sentirse protegida.

—Gracias, Chitose...

...

En el interior del consejo estudiantil, la Chitose de 14 años se encontraba frente a Kyoko, a la cual no iba a dejar escapatoria hasta que no dejara claro el por qué de su rechazo a Ayano.

—C-Chitose, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres? —titubeaba Kyoko, nerviosa.

—La verdad, Toshino-san. ¿Por qué rechazaste a Ayano-chan?

—¡¿A qué viene eso ahora?!

—Toshino-san, sé que estás enamorada de Ayano-chan. Si no me dices la verdad, no te volveré a ayudar a estar con ella.

—¿Ayudar?

—¿Quién crees que os ha estado apoyando todo este tiempo? Y ahora que por fin se iba a cumplir mi sueño, actúas así.. Dime la verdad, Toshino-san, por favor...

Kyoko no tenía salida. Chitose se interponía entre ella y la puerta del consejo, y no parecía que la fuera a dejar salir hasta que no se lo contara todo. Se preguntó entonces si su encuentro con la chica de las gafas realmente había sido casual. Probablemente no. Más bien, parecía algo inevitable. Chitose, aunque quisiera mostrar autoridad, lo único que trasmitía era su estado de preocupación. Kyoko sabía que esos días no debían haber sido fáciles para ella tampoco. Ella, quien más anhelaba ese encuentro sentimental entre su mejor amiga y la chica rubia.

—Dímelo, por favor... Dime qué ha hecho Ayano-chan para merecer tu rechazo... —insistía Chitose.

—Yo... no quería rechazarla... —empezó Kyoko—. Todo... salió mal...

—¿Todo? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Ella... Yo no le gusto a ella... —decía con un hilo de voz, el cual parecía tener cada vez más dificultad para salir de su garganta.

—Sí le gustas, le gustas muchísimo... —dijo Chitose.

—Ella lo dijo. Dijo que yo no le gustaba... Tú estabas allí, oí vuestra conversación...

Los ojos de Kyoko empezaron a brillar, indicando que sus lágrimas luchaban incansablemente por salir de ellos. Chitose entonces se dio cuenta, la chica rubia también estaba sufriendo por haber rechazado a Ayano.

—Cuéntame qué pasó, Toshino-san. Te prometo que todo irá bien y que Ayano-chan no se enfadará contigo —dijo la albina, en un último intento para que Kyoko hablara.

—Está bien.

Chitose se preparó para lo que iba a ser la versión de la chica rubia. Sabía desde el primer momento que algo extraño había tenido que pasar para que Kyoko actuara así. Ésta respiró profundamente, preparándose para narrar su historia.

Ese día... El día que Ayano me confesó sus sentimientos... Yo... caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Tenía que entregar mi informe en el consejo estudiantil, y además... tenía hambre. Con suerte, Ayano me daría algo de pudin... Ya sé que puedo comprarlo en la tienda, pero también quería saludarla. Además... no llevaba dinero encima. Y también... Espera, Akari venía conmigo. No, espera, no venía. Bueno, no lo recuerdo. Me encontré con Sakucchan a mitad de mi paseo y me detuve a hablar con ella. El brillo en su mirada al verme era algo que no podía ignorar.

—¡Ah, Toshino-senpai! ¿A dónde va?

—¡A secuestrar un pudin! ¿Sabes si Ayano está en el consejo estudiantil ahora?

—¡Tal como pensaba de Toshino-senpai! ¡Siempre con objetivos importantes! —decía, llena de admiración hacia mi persona—. Sugiura-senpai e Ikeda-senpai están allí ahora mismo.

—¡Excelente información, Sakucchan! ¡Nos vemos! —me despedí de ella antes de seguir mi camino. Sakucchan me dedicó un saludo militar a la vez que gritaba ''Yes, Sir!''.

Continué mi viaje por los pasillos hasta encontrarme cerca del laboratorio de Nishigaki-chan. Escuché una enorme explosión en el interior al pasar delante de la puerta, por lo que decidí caminar más rápido. También oí que Nishigaki-chan intentaba hablar con alguien mientras tosía, quizás la presidenta estaba dentro ayudándole con otro de sus experimentos.

Finalmente, estaba llegando a la entrada del consejo estudiantil. Pude ver a Chizuru pegada a la puerta, prestando mucha atención a vuestra conversación mientras babeaba. ''¡Eso debe ser digno de escuchar!'', pensé.

—Chizurun~ —me acerqué y susurré para no ser descubierta por vosotras—. ¿Algo interesante? Déjame ver~

—¡Tú! —dijo Chizuru en voz baja, llamándome por su apodo cariñoso de siempre.

Más allá de la puerta del consejo, desde el interior, se podía oír lo que decíais.

 _''N-no, no es eso!''_

 _''Deberías decirle que pasara también más tiempo contigo... Eso sería estupendo... ¡O decirle lo mucho que la aprecias..!''_

 _''¡Y-yo no quiero pasar más tiempo con Toshino Kyoko!''_

—Espera, ¿Ayano ha dicho mi nombre? —ahora sí que se volvía aquello interesante de verdad.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —decía Chizuru, mientras forcejeaba conmigo.

 _''Deberías ser más honesta, Ayano-chan... Te gusta Toshino-san''_

Fue aquella frase la que me hizo quedarme inmóvil. Ya nada me importaba, solo escuchar la respuesta que Ayano daría ante tal afirmación. Esa respuesta confirmaría todo lo que yo sospechaba desde hace meses, que Ayano tenía sentimientos por mí. Y lo cierto es... que yo también los tenía por ella. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Ayano es muy tímida. Si yo me atrevía a decirle lo que sentía, podría asustarla y provocar que se alejara de mí. Nunca permitiría eso.

Todo pasó muy deprisa. Chizuru se mostró _tsundere_ y, aunque en realidad me quiere mucho, agarró el cuello de mi uniforme con la intención de apartarme de ella.

—¡Chizuru, espera!

Fue entonces, antes de que me apartaran de la puerta con un empujón, cuando oí su respuesta.

 _''En realidad... no me gusta Toshino Kyoko. Ya deberías saberlo, Chitose''._

Impacté contra el suelo tan pronto como dejé de escuchar aquella conversación. Chizuru se acercó a mí y me advirtió que no la molestara más, aunque yo habría agradecido que me siguiera golpeando, porque nada dolería más que mi corazón roto en mil pedazos. Todo era una ilusión mía, Ayano no sentía nada por mí además de amistad. Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se humedecieron. Decidí entonces marcharme de allí y esconderme en el primer lugar que encontrara. Fue así como llegué al baño de chicas. Al entrar, me encontré a Chinatsu-chan.

—¡¿Kyoko-senpai?! —ella se preocupó al verme llorar—. ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!

—A.. Ayano... La he escuchado decir que... no le gusto...

Chinatsu-chan puso su mano sobre mi hombro con la intención de consolarme, pero sabía que lo mejor era dejarme un tiempo a solas para que pudiera estar tranquila y disimular aquellas lágrimas.

—Dame tu informe, yo lo entregaré por ti —me dijo—. No estás en condiciones de ver a Sugiura-senpai en este momento.

Le agradecí el favor y le di mi informe sin pensarlo dos veces. Antes de marcharse, me dijo que me animara, que todo saldría bien. Maldición. Yo jamás había sufrido por estas tonterías. Siempre me había importado más el estar con mis amigas que tener a alguien a quien amar. Y ahora... sentía que toda mi vida se desmoronaba por saber que la única persona que realmente me importó de esa forma no me correspondía. Pero tenía que aparentar normalidad, deshacerme de las lágrimas que mis ojos aún derramaban sin descanso. Parecía que, por mucho que yo ordenase que pararan, ellos seguirían llorando.

Me lavé la cara con cuidado y, al cabo de unos minutos, conseguí sentirme algo mejor. Mi intención era volver a la sala del club lo antes posible y sin que nadie me viera. Tomé una bocanada de aire y salí del baño con paso firme.

Y, como si de una broma del destino se tratase, me la encontré.

—T-Toshino Kyoko...

—Ah, Ayano..

No lo podía creer, ¿qué posibilidades había? A quien menos deseaba ver, precisamente, era a ella. Pero algo me impidió echar a correr e irme de allí, y fue ver su rostro. Había algo extraño en Ayano, tenía mal aspecto.

—¿Hm? ¿Estás bien, Ayano?

—S-sí. S-solo necesito ir un momento al baño.

Realmente su comportamiento no era el de siempre, parecía desanimada. Entró en el baño sin siquiera mirarme. Yo, por mi parte, quería marcharme, pero estaba preocupada. Y unos segundos me bastaron para necesitar comprobar cómo se encontraba, así que decidí entrar.

—¿Ayano? —decía, mientras me asomaba detrás de la puerta—. Soy Kyoko, ¿todo bien?

Vi cómo Ayano se lavaba la cara y se la secaba con una toalla. Entré y empecé a caminar para acercarme a ella, pero...

—Toshino Kyoko, no te muevas —dijo ella, en tono serio.

—¿Eh?

—H-hay algo que q-quiero decirte.

Ayano se giró hacia mí y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros. No sabía qué hacer. Y si ella se acercaba demasiado, iba a conseguir escuchar el golpeteo que había en mi pecho a causa de los latidos descontrolados de mi corazón.

—C-creo que tú me-me... No, tú m-me g-gustas... m-mucho, T-Toshino Kyoko.

Se me heló la sangre en aquel momento. Diablos, ¿cómo se le ocurre ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué finge confesarme sus sentimientos si ni siquiera le gusto? Ayano seguía mirándome fijamente, esperando mi reacción. Di entonces un paso atrás, alejándome de aquellos ojos que poco a poco fueron perdiendo esa determinación que antes mostraban. No soportaba más esa tensión, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue huir.

—L-lo siento...

Salí del baño dejando a Ayano atrás y eché a correr sin saber adónde ir. Tenía que calmar mis emociones antes de regresar al club o cualquiera se daría cuenta de mi estado. Después de unos minutos caminando en círculos alrededor del edificio principal de la escuela, y habiéndome tranquilizado, volví con mis amigas...

Así que ésta es mi verdad, Chitose... Sé que debería haber hablado con Ayano para aclarar lo que pasó, pero tenía miedo de que se alejara de mí...

Chitose lo había logrado. Había conseguido averiguar cuál era el problema que impedía a Kyoko aceptar los sentimientos de Ayano. Ya solo tendría que informar a las dos agentes del Departamento de Dimensiones y todo habría acabado.

—Por cierto, Toshino-san... —una última duda rondaba por la cabeza de la albina—. ¿Qué es lo que había entre Yoshikawa-san y tú en realidad? Ella parecía no sorprenderse de tu problema con Ayano-chan.

—Pues... Un trato —dijo la rubia, con indiferencia—. Sabía que Chinatsu-chan siempre estaba intentando enamorar a Yui. Antes de que Ayano me confesara sus sentimientos, Chinatsu-chan, en uno de sus ataques de desesperación por su Yui-senpai, me pidió ayuda para averiguar si Yui sentía lo mismo por ella. Normalmente, me habría burlado y bromeado con ello durante semanas, pero en realidad yo también necesitaba saber si Ayano tenía sentimientos por mí. Por ello, Chinatsu-chan y yo establecimos un pacto por el que ella observaría a Ayano en mi lugar y yo hablaría con Yui para saber si ella sentía lo mismo por Chinatsu-chan.

Ante aquella respuesta, Chitose se sorprendió por la gran preocupación que había creado algo tan insignificante. Se sintió aliviada y un tanto arrepentida de que por su cabeza cruzara la simple idea de que Kyoko y Chinatsu pudieran estar saliendo juntas. Recorrió entonces la sala del consejo para llegar hasta la chica rubia y abrazarla con alegría.

—¡Esto es genial! ¡Ayano-chan estará muy feliz de saber que todo fue un malentendido! Toshino-san, Ayano-chan te está esperando. Búscala y dile lo que sientes, ella te corresponderá.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Kyoko, indecisa.

—Porque para ella también fue todo un malentendido —dijo la albina con una sonrisa.

Chitose le explicó brevemente a Kyoko la versión de Ayano. Cómo se entristeció cuando se percató de la cercanía de Chinatsu a la chica rubia, cómo decidió confesarle sus sentimientos a pesar del miedo al rechazo que sentía, y cómo siguió intentando llegar hasta la verdad oculta de Kyoko sin éxito. Fue entonces cuando Kyoko se arrepintió enormemente por haber hecho sufrir a Ayano sin ser consciente de ello, además de no haber confiado en ella cuando debió hacerlo. Empezó a no tolerar cada segundo que permanecía allí parada sin salir a buscarla y abrazarla. Debía disculparse apropiadamente por todo lo sucedido.

—Chitose, gracias. Ahora, debo irme a buscar a Ayano —dijo Kyoko, decidida y mostrando una sonrisa.

—Date prisa, Toshino-san —dijo Chitose, viéndola marchar—. Aún no es demasiado tarde.


	7. Un sentimiento correspondido

Aún no era demasiado tarde. La Chitose adolescente sabía muy bien que el tiempo se agotaba, pero había seguido teniendo la esperanza de que se descubriera la verdad. Ahora que veía a Kyoko salir del consejo estudiantil de forma apresurada, suspiró tranquila y se preocupó solo de detener su inminente hemorragia nasal. Era un alivio poder haber contribuido a la misión de la patrulla del Departamento de Dimensiones y que hubiera sido determinante para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Kyoko, a su vez, se movía rápidamente recorriendo cada pasillo de la escuela. Incansable en su objetivo, buscaba a Ayano desesperadamente. Se cumplirían ya cuatro días desde que la ex vicepresidenta le confesó sus sentimientos por primera vez, y sentía que había estado perdiendo el tiempo de forma absurda. Tantos momentos, tantos besos y abrazos a los que se había negado durante esos cuatro días, y que en aquel instante parecía tener necesidad de recuperarlos.

Por su parte, las agentes Ikeda y Funami seguían con Ayano en los alrededores de la escuela esperando aquella llamada que les confirmaría el éxito o fracaso de la labor desempeñada por la Chitose de 14 años, agente infiltrado del departamento. Para la chica de la coleta estaba siendo un momento de máxima tensión. Que interrogaran a la persona que amaba para averiguar lo que ocultaba sobre ambas era inquietante, a la vez que provocaba que casi no pudiera controlar sus nervios. Nervios por saber qué diría Kyoko, o cómo reaccionaría. Optó entonces por confiar a las agentes la mayor de sus preocupaciones con respecto a la chica rubia.

—P-por cierto... —dijo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ayano? —preguntó Yui.

—Tiene que ser un error... p-pero a veces... no he estado segura de que Toshino Kyoko sintiera algo por mí...

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—C-creí que podría estar enamorada de Yoshikawa-san...

—¡¿Chinatsu-chan?! —dijo Yui, alterada.

—S-sí... —contestó Ayano.

—Pero eso no es posible... —dijo Chitose, sorprendida.

—B-bueno... No estoy segura, solo era una sospecha... —contestó Ayano.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso, Ayano? —dijo Yui.

—Últimamente han pasado mucho tiempo juntas y se llevan muy bien... Nunca las había visto así...

—No creo que tengas que preocuparte... Porque Chinatsu-chan... es mi esposa —respondió Yui—. Y solo está enamorada de mí.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Yoshikawa-san no puede estar enamorada de Funami-san en una dimensión y de Toshino-san en otra. Recuerda que son la misma persona —dijo Chitose.

—¿E-entoces? ¿Qué estaba pasando? —Ayano se mostraba confusa.

—No le daría mucha importancia, conocemos los sentimientos de cada una —contestó Yui.

—Y-ya veo... —dijo Ayano.

—De todas formas, preguntaremos a la Chitose infiltrada también por ese detalle. No me gustaría arriesgarme a perder a mi esposa y mi hija —dijo Yui.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Hija?! ¡¿Tienes una hija, Funami-san?!

—Aún no, está por nacer en nuestra dimensión.

—P-pero si Yoshikawa-san es tu esposa... Espera... ¡¿me estás queriendo decir que en vuestra dimensión podéis tener hijos entre vosotras?! —decía Ayano, totalmente sorprendida.

—Sí. El mundo de las dimensiones es complejo —dijo Yui, sonriendo.

—¡P-pero..! ¡¿C-cómo?! —preguntó la estudiante sin salir de su estado de asombro.

—Bueno... Genéticamente estamos preparadas para tener hijos entre nosotras —explicaba Yui—. Llega un periodo de días en los que somos más fértiles, como en vuestra dimensión. Y cuando dos chicas procrean en ese periodo de tiempo, una de ellas se queda embarazada al azar.

—No tiene mucho sentido, pero diré que lo he entendido... —dijo Ayano, rodando los ojos.

—¿No te gustaría tener una hija con Toshino-san, Ayano-chan? —dijo Chitose, entre risas.

—¡¿P-pero qué dices, Chitose?! ¡¿Y por qué me contáis todo esto?! —decía Ayano, alterada.

—Tranquila, Ayano-chan. Solo bromeaba~

La conversación terminó en cuanto las tres oyeron el teléfono móvil de la agente Chitose sonar. Ésta atendió la llamada con nerviosismo, esperando escuchar buenas noticias al fin. Yui y Ayano la miraron casi sin pestañear, pendientes de cualquier gesto que mostrara la agente en su rostro. La albina sonrió ampliamente, despertando aún más la curiosidad de sus dos observadoras. En ese momento se podía permitir el lujo de hacerlas esperar. El obstáculo había desaparecido junto con los miedos de Kyoko, la cual corría eufórica por los pasillos buscando a aquella chica que tuvo la valentía de declararle su amor de forma reiterada. Chitose terminó su llamada y se dirigió a Ayano con una sonrisa.

—Ahora debemos dejarte sola, Ayano-chan —dijo—. Procura moverte por los pasillos del interior, para que ella te vea.

—¿Eh? ¡Chitose, espera! ¿Está... todo arreglado? —preguntó Ayano con timidez.

—¿No te lo dijimos ya? Las personas no cambian, solo cambian sus decisiones. Toshino-san sigue siendo tan imprudente como siempre —dijo entre risas.

La chica de la coleta, extrañada, obedeció a su amiga y entró en el edificio. Decidió caminar despacio por los pasillos para no molestar a las personas que ya estaban dando clase esa mañana, pero no pudo evitar detenerse a mirar a través de una ventana cercana poco después. Las agentes seguían allí, en los alrededores de la escuela. Parecían estar esperando algo.

Un escalofrío recorrió entonces el cuerpo de Ayano. Las agentes habían manifestado una urgencia tremenda por desaparecer de allí, y eso solo podía significar que alguien conocido iba a aparecer en cualquier momento. Ayano era consciente de que esa persona sería Kyoko, y que tendría que responder ante ella con la poca confianza que le quedaba.

Se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero un par de pasos le bastaron para detenerse de nuevo. Esta vez, podía ver a una chica rubia al final del pasillo, a la cual reconoció al instante. Era Kyoko, que también se había detenido en cuanto la vio a ella. Ayano ya no era capaz de prestar atención a nada más, parecía que el resto de la escuela se había esfumado en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron. A pesar de la distancia, pudo leer los labios de Kyoko pronunciando su nombre, para después mostrar una leve sonrisa. Tan pronto como hizo el intento de corresponder a su llamada, vio cómo la chica rubia abandonaba su lugar y empezaba a aproximarse caminando a paso ligero. Ayano tembló nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer. Pocos segundos después, Kyoko aceleraba su ritmo para correr hacia ella. No lo soportaría, los nervios la matarían antes de que aquella chica rubia la alcanzara. Una parte de Ayano gritaba pidiendo auxilio, queriendo huir de allí. Pero otra parte de ella tenía deseos de quedarse y abrazar a la chica por la que perdía la cabeza. Tenía el final de su sufrimiento tan solo a pocos metros, los que le quedaban a Kyoko por recorrer. Su corazón parecía prevenirle de la distancia que las separaba, latiendo cada vez con más intensidad. Finalmente, obedeció a sus deseos de permanecer allí y la chica rubia llegó hasta ella para envolverla en un abrazo.

—¡Ayano, perdóname! —decía aquella adolescente, con lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¡Perdóname por no confiar en ti desde el principio! ¡Todo es culpa mía!

Ahora lo entendía. Gracias a la Chitose de 14 años, Kyoko ya sabía toda la verdad. Ya conocía cómo eran realmente los sentimientos que Ayano tenía hacia ella. No le importó por el momento no recibir una respuesta a su confesión y la rodeó de la cintura con sus brazos.

—No te preocupes, ya ha pasado todo —contestó Ayano.

—¿Me perdonas? —dijo Kyoko, separándose levemente de su compañera sin deshacer el abrazo—. Soy una idiota...

—Ya contaba con ello —dijo Ayano, entre risas.

Kyoko, al mirar a la chica de la coleta, se percató de que también estaba empezando a llorar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ayano? —dijo, preocupada.

—No es nada —respondió ésta con una sonrisa—. Me alegro de poder hablar contigo de nuevo.

Ayano percibió la cálida mano de Kyoko sobre su mejilla, intentando apartar aquellas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro. La chica rubia acariciaba suavemente su piel, causando un visible sonrojo que Ayano no tardó en intentar disimular.

—Aún no te he dado mi respuesta de verdad.

Las palabras de Kyoko provocaron el aumento del ritmo cardíaco de Ayano, a la vez que sentía que se elevaba la temperatura de su rostro. Apenas podía susurrar el nombre de su compañera aunque lo intentara.

—Esta es mi respuesta, Ayano.

En un incesable deseo por poseer sus labios, Kyoko acortó la distancia que las separaba y la besó de forma apasionada. Ayano cerró sus ojos instintivamente, a la vez que dejaba de sentir el resto de su cuerpo. Su corazón pareció saltar de felicidad y su boca no tardó en responder a aquella muestra de amor de la chica rubia. No quería desprenderse de aquellos labios que la besaban sin cesar, aferrando más sus brazos y rodeando a Kyoko con firmeza. Juntas en ese instante, nada más existía excepto ellas dos.

—¿E-estoy soñando? —dijo Ayano, separándose levemente.

—No —respondió Kyoko con una sonrisa, antes de besarla nuevamente.

...

Ayano no podía estar más feliz esa mañana. Sentada en clase, en su pupitre de siempre, miraba a Kyoko con ternura mientras ésta escribía sus informes sin percatarse de su observadora. Sentía que se había liberado de toda la presión que tenía días atrás.

''Tengo que volver a ver a Funami-san y Chitose para agradecerles su ayuda'', pensó para sí misma, refiriéndose a las agentes de la dimensión 6L.

Ahora solo tendría que preocuparse de nuevo por su labor de estudiante, añadiendo el hecho de cuidar su relación con la chica rubia. Ayano no tenía experiencia en aquella nueva aventura que se le presentaba, pero sabía que si era junto a Kyoko, querría descubrirla por completo.

Con la finalización de las clases, Ayano tuvo que despedirse de Kyoko por el momento para atender su retomado trabajo en el consejo estudiantil. La vicepresidenta abrió con ánimo la puerta de aquel lugar ante la mirada de su amiga Chitose, la cual se alegraba de verla de vuelta a su cargo.

—Ya echaba de menos esta sala —dijo Ayano.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, Ayano-chan —dijo su compañera con una sonrisa.

—Es increíble que trabajes para ese departamento de otra dimensión, Chitose —decía Ayano, mientras se sentaba en su lugar y se disponía a realizar sus tareas del consejo—. Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—No ha sido nada~ Y perdona por no decírtelo, mi contrato no me permitía contarte nada acerca del departamento.

—No te preocupes. Sé que has estado cuidando de mí desde que nos conocimos, así que con eso basta.

—De todas formas, ahora lo importante es que esté todo arreglado~ Por cierto... ¿qué tal con Toshino-san?

—Ah, b-bien... Me dijo que vendría para avisarme cuando se fuera a casa.

—Procuraré salir a recoger informes cuando venga para dejaros vuestro tiempo a solas~

—Procura mejor no morir de una hemorragia nasal... —decía Ayano, rodando los ojos.

El papeleo acumulado las obligó ese día a permanecer en aquella habitación bastante tiempo. Pasaban los minutos mientras Chitose esperaba emocionada la llegada de la chica rubia, al mismo tiempo que Ayano se dedicaba a adelantar sus tareas de vicepresidenta. Quería ponerse al día con todo lo que llevaba atrasado y, con un poco de suerte, tendría más tiempo libre para añadir a su rutina el dedicar una parte de ese tiempo a Kyoko. Su concentración solo fue interrumpida cuando, precisamente, la chica del club de entretenimiento abrió la puerta del consejo, saludando de manera amigable. Chitose no dudó en dedicarle una amplia sonrisa y buscar cualquier excusa para marcharse.

—Iré a comprar algo... De repente he sentido hambre~ Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras, Toshino-san~ —decía Chitose, a la vez que reía divertida ante la mirada fulminante de Ayano.

—¡Buen viaje, Chitose! —respondió Kyoko, a la vez que se volvía hacia Ayano y la besaba rápidamente—. Hello, Ayano~

—¡Puuoooaaarrgghhhh...! —Chitose, muy lejos de haber podido evitar ver aquella escena, fue víctima de una gran hemorragia nasal que obligó a las estudiantes a socorrerla de inmediato.

—¡Al menos espera a que Chitose salga de la sala, Toshino Kyoko!


	8. Una sentencia a la esperanza

Chitose era consciente de que debía marcharse de allí. No solo por querer dejar a Kyoko y Ayano a solas, sino también por su propia seguridad. Una vez detenida la hemorragia, consiguió salir por su propio pié de la sala del consejo y dirigirse a cualquier lugar mientras sus compañeras se despedían.

—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, Toshino Kyoko —decía Ayano, mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta de la sala.

''Qué tranquila debe ser la vida de mi otra yo en la dimensión 6L...'', pensó Ayano, recordando a aquella Chitose adulta que no fantaseaba.

—Jeje... Pensé que no se daría cuenta... —dijo la chica rubia, con notable cansancio por el breve momento de tensión anterior.

—Ella siempre se dará cuenta... —respondió la vicepresidenta, para después dar un gran suspiro—. Como si no la conocieras ya...

—Increíble. Debería trabajar como agente secreto o algo así cuando se haga mayor, se le daría bien.

''Ya lo hace, en realidad...'', contestó para sí misma Ayano, mientras volvía a ocupar su asiento.

—Por cierto, Ayano... No es necesario que me llames por mi nombre completo, puedes decirme ''Kyoko''.

—¡¿Eh?! N-no hace falta...

—¡Oh, vamos! Nadie llama a su amorcito por su nombre completo~

—¡¿Cómo que ''amorcito''?! —Ayano no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharlo.

—Vamos, Ayano, inténtalo~

La vicepresidenta intentó mantener la compostura, pero inmediatamente se rindió dando un suspiro. La chica rubia tenía razón, lo normal es que acabara acostumbrándose a llamarla solo por su nombre.

—K-Kyo... K-K-Kyo...- comenzó Ayano.

—¿''Kyo''? —Kyoko la miraba sorprendida por el esfuerzo que le suponía algo tan sencillo.

—K-Kyo... —siguió Ayano.

—¿Kyomori?

—¿Qué?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué dices?

—No sé.

—Mejor déjate de tonterías y vete a casa —dijo finalmente Ayano—. Voy a tener bastante trabajo hoy y no quiero que llegues tarde por estar aquí conmigo.

—Está bien... —contestó Kyoko con pesadez—. Mañana nos vemos, Ayano.

Kyoko se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta del consejo y enseguida notó cómo Ayano sujetaba la manga de su uniforme para detenerla.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ayano? —preguntó extrañada la chica rubia, volviendo la vista atrás.

—¿N-no... me das un b-beso?

Los ojos de Kyoko parecieron iluminarse al oír aquello. Realmente le sorprendía que Ayano estuviera dispuesta a pedirle muestras de cariño de forma tan directa. Por su parte, el rostro de la joven vicepresidenta se enrojecía por completo, evitando que su mirada se encontrara con la de su compañera.

—Perdona, Ayano —se acercó Kyoko, encontrando así los ojos de la chica de la coleta—. Pensé que no querías.

—Q-que no te lo pida no quiere decir que no quiera...

La chica rubia le sonrió con ternura. Pocas veces podía sentir esa sinceridad en las palabras de Ayano. Con una de sus manos sujetó su rostro y la besó con delicadeza hasta que su pareja quisiera interrumpirla, pero, muy lejos de ese hecho, Ayano extendió sus brazos hasta llegar a los cabellos rubios de Kyoko y enredó sus dedos para evitar ser separada de sus labios. Casi no era capaz de controlar sus emociones cada vez que su piel hacía contacto con la de ella, para Ayano era una hermosa adicción a sus encantos.

—Me voy ya —dijo Kyoko, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad para hablar—. No quiero entretenerte si estás ocupada.

Kyoko se enderezó después de dar un último beso a Ayano y se dirigió a la salida del consejo. Ésta la observó sorprendida, sabiendo que no era un comportamiento que estuviera acostumbrada a ver en la chica rubia.

''Bueno, al menos parece que voy a conseguir que madure un poco'', pensó Ayano antes de seguir con su tarea.

...

Las agentes Yui y Chitose descansaban aliviadas en uno de los bancos de aquel parque cercano a la escuela Nanamori. Sin muchos transeúntes debido a la hora lectiva en la que se encontraban, decidieron realizar una llamada a la dirigencia del Departamento de Dimensiones para informar del éxito de su misión. Al otro lado, Furutani Himawari, estaba preparada para escuchar el informe de su patrulla.

—Objetivo cumplido, Furutani-san. Están juntas, y Ayano volverá al cargo de vicepresidenta hoy mismo —dijo Yui, orgullosa.

—¡Me alegro mucho de oír eso, Funami-san! —contestó ésta—. Ya estáis acostumbradas a ello pero, ¿podría pediros que permanezcáis un par de días más en la D21A para aseguraros de que todo va bien?

—Sin problema. Además, aún debemos borrar los recuerdos de Ayano con la cápsula de amnesia.

—No os olvidéis de hacerlo, ya sabéis que nos corresponde legalmente —dijo Himawari.

—No te preocupes, no lo olvidaremos —finalizó Yui.

La agente Funami guardó su teléfono y volvió a entablar conversación con su compañera, sentada a su lado.

—Es una pena que Ayano-chan deba olvidarnos, ¿verdad? —dijo Chitose.

—Sí. Aunque, al menos, podrá también olvidar lo que ha sufrido estos días. Han sido muy intensos para ella.

—Tienes razón. De todas formas, dejemos primero que pase tiempo con Toshino-san. Ya tendremos tiempo de decírselo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió Yui—. Creo que ahora mismo es lo único que ambas necesitan, estar juntas.

La ley ministerial que debía cumplir la totalidad del Departamento de Dimensiones exigía la eliminación de recuerdos relacionados con el departamento una vez completada una misión. Yui y Chitose, antes de marcharse a su dimensión, la D6L, tenían una última tarea por realizar. Legalmente, si lo creían necesario, podían tomar ayuda de un testigo. Precisamente, habían conseguido dejar solo uno, Ayano. Y en caso de la toma de testigo, deberían después borrar sus recuerdos para así evitar toda alteración desde ese punto de partida. Esa cápsula de amnesia que las agentes llevaban en su equipamiento, sería la que permitiría que Ayano olvidara únicamente lo relacionado con dimensiones, conexiones, y las propias agentes Funami e Ikeda. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, Yui y Chitose estaban dispuestas a esperar al día posterior para volver a ver a la vicepresidenta y mencionarle aquel detalle que ésta aún desconocía.

Igualmente, Ayano buscaba un momento para compartir con aquellas dos mujeres que tanto habían hecho por ella. Agotada de estar hasta muy tarde realizando tareas del consejo estudiantil, decidió esperar para ponerse en contacto y poder verlas una vez más. Sin duda, sabía que ellas no se quedarían para siempre, y confiaba en que no se fueran al menos sin despedirse. Así pues, con las energías renovadas después de una noche de descanso, Ayano partió hacia la escuela la mañana siguiente con ánimo y decisión. Aunque parecieran días corrientes como todos los demás, en la escuela Nanamori la esperaba aquella persona tan especial que la hacía suspirar de amor. Ya fuera en clase o en los pasillos, aquella rubia hiperactiva no temía mostrar sus sentimientos. Algo que a la chica de la coleta le producía una extrema timidez. No obstante, aunque su pareja no se rindiera, Ayano poco a poco iba desarrollando esa habilidad innata para mantenerla a raya.

A Kyoko le encantaba bromear y no dudaba en acercarse a Ayano ante cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara. Ésta, por su parte, se avergonzaba cada vez que la chica rubia se aproximaba de repente con la intención de robarle un beso.

—¡Toshino Kyoko! ¡Este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para esas cosas!

—Oye, Ayano, he estado pesando en que podríamos intentar darnos un beso cada vez que Chitose no nos mire.

—¡¿Me estás escuchando?! Ahora vuelvo a ser vicepresidenta, no puedo ir por ahí dando besos —Ayano se cruzó de brazos con autoridad—. Tengo que dar ejemplo.

—Las dos sabemos que aunque no fueras vicepresidenta no querrías, cielito mío.

—Lo estás haciendo a propósito, ¿verdad? ¡Y deja de llamarme así!

—Lo haré si me das un besitoo~

Kyoko podía conseguir ruborizar a Ayano siempre que quisiera, pero Ayano también contaba con sus propias armas.

—Ah... Así que quieres jugar conmigo, ¿eh? Muy bien...

—Vamos, cielito mío~ Dame un beso-Tarteso~

—Vuelve a llamarme así y no te volveré a besar.

La chica rubia contuvo todos los apodos cariñosos posibles que pensó para Ayano en cuanto oyó aquella advertencia. Aunque casi parecía una declaración de victoria por el rostro de la vicepresidenta, que mostraba una sonrisa vencedora.

—Lo que usted diga, Ayano-sama —dijo Kyoko, acompañando su respuesta con una reverencia.

Ayano rió divertida al ver que su estrategia había tenido éxito.

—Volvamos a nuestros asientos, la clase va a empezar pronto —Ayano se dispuso a dirigirse a su asiento, pero se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Kyoko con timidez—. S-si quieres, quedamos después de clase...

La chica rubia sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó para abrazar a Ayano.

—¡Te recojo después en el consejo estudiantil y vamos a donde quieras! —dijo Kyoko, antes de besar la mejilla de su compañera e irse a su pupitre.

''Nunca cambiarás, Toshino Kyoko'', pensó Ayano con una sonrisa.

Parecía un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida para ambas. Cada jornada escolar podría ser una aventura, y cada momento un sinfín de emociones. Ayano planificó adecuadamente su tarde aquel día, con la intención de pasar algo de tiempo con Kyoko para después intentar reunirse con las agentes Yui y Chitose. Un mensaje de texto le bastó para ponerse en contacto con su mejor amiga de la dimensión 6L y acordar aquel encuentro.

Así, después de sus clases, Ayano pudo comenzar a ocuparse del consejo estudiantil de nuevo con la agradable garantía de que no tendría mucho trabajo por realizar.

—¡Ah, Sugiura-senpai! —la llamó Sakurako, ante su entrada en la sala—. ¿Cómo le va con Toshino-senpai?

Chitose no pudo evitar reírse levemente mientras Ayano contemplaba a su kouhai, impaciente por oír una respuesta.

—P-pues... bien, muy bien. G-gracias por preocuparte, Oomuro-san.

—¡¿Se han besado ya?! —preguntaba feliz aquella estudiante.

—¡¿Eh?! —Ayano se ruborizó mientras las risitas de Chitose pasaban a hemorragia nasal.

—¡Sakurako, sé más considerada! —intervino Himawari—. Esas cosas no se preguntan.

—¡Pero si tú también querías saberlo, Himawari! —replicó la nombrada.

—¡Pero no se lo pregunto!

—M-mejor pongámonos a trabajar... —dijo Ayano, sentándose en su lugar a la mesa.

—¿Toshino-senpai va a venir a verla? —volvió a preguntar Sakurako.

—¡Sakurako! —volvió a regañar Himawari.

—¡No he preguntado nada malo, monstruo pechugón! ¡Tú vienes a verme todos los días y no somos pareja!

Varios segundos de silencio tuvieron que pasar para que Sakurako se diera cuenta de que sus propias palabras la avergonzaban. Himawari se ruborizó levemente, para después comenzar una discusión con su compañera que parecía no tener fin. Ayano las miraba curiosa y con la sospecha de estar contemplando lo que, algún día, podría desencadenar algo más que una simple amistad en un futuro.

''Debo preguntarle a Chitose con quién está casada Furutani-san en su dimensión... Ya siento curiosidad'', pensó.

El ambiente no terminaba de calmarse cuando Kyoko irrumpió en el lugar con su ya característica imitación de Ayano, gritando su nombre completo ante la mirada de las demás chicas.

—¿No llegas un poco pronto, Toshino Kyoko? —preguntaba Ayano.

—¡Tengo un plan al que no podrás decir que no, Ayano! —respondió la chica rubia, decidida.

—¡Bienvenida, Toshino-senpai! ¿Llevará a Sugiura-senpai a algún lado? —dijo Sakurako.

—Exacto, Sakucchan. ¡Vengo a secuestrarla!

—No deberías ir diciendo eso con tanto orgullo... —replicó la vicepresidenta.

—Vamos, Ayano, será divertido~ —decía Kyoko, mientras se aproximaba y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

—¡T-Toshino Kyoko! —se quejaba Ayano.

—Espero que lo paséis bien, senpais —apuntó Himawari—. Es un bonito día para salir a pasear.

—¡Bien dicho, Himacchan! —contestó Kyoko, emocionada—. Yo también pienso lo mis...

Todas dirigieron su mirada a la chica rubia, extrañadas ante su interrupción. Kyoko permanecía callada, pareciendo no ser consciente de que había estado hablando hasta ese instante.

—¿Toshino-san? —llamó su atención Chitose.

La estudiante no tardó en reaccionar al escuchar su nombre, pero seguía en un estado de desorientación.

—Toshino Kyoko, ¿estás bien? —preguntó esta vez Ayano.

—S-sí... —alcanzó a decir la chica rubia.

La extraña tranquilidad en Kyoko desapareció en cuanto vio sus brazos alrededor de Ayano. Pareció asustarse y se alejó rápidamente.

—¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! —dijo.

—T-Toshino Kyoko, ¿qué te ocurre?

La vicepresidenta comenzaba a preocuparse, pero al intento de dar un solo paso para acercarse a Kyoko, ésta se alejaba aún más.

—¡¿No te lo dije ya?! ¡Lo siento! —seguía Kyoko, en su intento por evitar a Ayano.

Ésta sintió un escalofrío al volver a escuchar aquella frase con una entonación que reconocía no de forma agradable. En su mente solo se repetía el momento en el que había sido rechazada por primera vez.

—Toshino-san, tranquila —intervino Chitose—. Dinos qué te ocurre.

Pero Kyoko no pudo responder con palabras, ya que algunas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. Ayano la miraba al borde de entrar en estado de shock, parecía haber vuelto unos días atrás en el tiempo.

—¡Y-ya te dije que no! ¡Lo siento, pero no quiero salir contigo!

Con ello Kyoko sentenció la poca esperanza que le quedaba a Ayano. La chica rubia se apuró por salir de aquella sala, dejando a todo el consejo estudiantil conmocionado. Chitose se encontraba casi tan impactada como su amiga vicepresidenta, la cual no pudo soportar más la presión y calló inconsciente sin previo aviso. Gracias a la chica de las gafas, que rápidamente reaccionó y la sujetó, se evitó que Ayano se golpeara. Chitose se dispuso a cargar a su amiga para llevarla a la enfermería ante la atónita mirada de sus dos kouhais, aunque ambas abandonaron ese estado de desconcierto pocos segundos después para ayudarla. Parecía que todo aquel tormento comenzaba de nuevo. Sin duda alguna, con Ayano desmayada y Kyoko volviendo a negar la realidad, Chitose solo podía hacer una cosa: contactar de nuevo con las agentes de la D6L.


	9. Una víctima desconocida

Una pesadilla. Tan solo podía ser una pesadilla. Una cruel ilusión que se burlaba de ella hasta el extremo de hacerla desvanecerse en un mar de oscuridad. En aquel profundo lugar, donde la paz parecía imperturbable, una única voz pronunciaba su nombre.

''Ayano''

Ésta alzaba su mano, en un intento por alcanzar a la propietaria de aquella voz. Podía escuchar su nombre repetirse una y otra vez, cada vez más cerca.

''Ayano, no me dejes ir''

Inquebrantable, la voz de Kyoko sonaba dulce y tranquila. Ayano quería abrir sus ojos y verla de nuevo, abrazarla de nuevo. Llegar hasta ella parecía imposible pues, por mucho que estirara sus brazos, no conseguía percibir su calor.

''Ayano...''

Aquella voz se alejaba. Ayano intentaba incorporarse para impedir que Kyoko se marchara de su lado, pero le era imposible.

—¡Toshino Kyoko, no te vayas! ¡No me dejes! —gritaba.

''Te quiero, Ayano'', dijo aquella voz, antes de desaparecer de sus sueños.

...

Chitose no sabía qué pensar. Sentada en una silla de la enfermería junto a la cama donde descansaba Ayano, aún inconsciente, temía que aquel último suceso dejara una profunda herida en el corazón de su amiga. Llevaba más de una hora postrada en aquella cama, sin dar señales de querer despertar. Quizás porque, si así lo hacía, volvería a aquella oscura realidad que la esperaba, impaciente.

Poco después de que las dos chicas de primer año, Sakurako y Himawari, se retiraran para ir a sus respectivas casas, Chitose llamó a las dos agentes de la dimensión 6L para explicarles lo acontecido. Ambas agentes no daban crédito, y afirmaban que jamás habían vivido nada igual. Conseguir solventar una fractura dimensional y que, tan solo un día después, se produjera otra, era algo inconcebible para las trabajadoras del departamento.

—¿Tendrá que ver con el subconsciente de Kyoko? —decía la agente Yui, mientras debatía con la estudiante albina al otro lado del teléfono—. ¿Y si una parte de ella sigue creyendo que no debe estar con Ayano y se manifiesta una y otra vez?

—¿Es eso posible? —preguntó la adolescente.

—No lo sé, nunca habíamos visto nada parecido. No es lo normal.

—Estoy muy preocupada por Ayano-chan, no sé qué pasará cuando despierte.

—Dile que no tema, y que nosotras lo arreglaremos. Le doy mi palabra.

Esto último reconfortó un poco a Chitose, pero no aliviaba su preocupación por completo. Ayano acabaría despertando y, seguramente, lo primero por lo que preguntaría sería Kyoko. ¿Y qué le respondería ella entonces? No estaba preparada para recordarle que la chica rubia volvió a descontrolarse y a negar sus sentimientos.

—C-Chitose... —escuchó la voz de Ayano, la cual parecía estar despertando.

—¿Ayano-chan? —la nombrada se giró para comprobar el estado de su amiga—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—M-me duele un poco la cabeza...

—Descansa un poco... Las agentes ya se están encargando de todo.

—¿Y... Toshino Kyoko..? —preguntó Ayano.

—No te preocupes, ellas lo arreglarán —contestó Chitose, decidida—. Estoy segura.

—Así que no fue una pesadilla... Ella realmente está... como antes...

Chitose no sabía cómo ayudarla. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que las agentes llegaran. Tal y como se encontraban, casi a última hora de la tarde, no habría muchas personas en aquella escuela que pudieran reconocer a las empleadas del Departamento de Dimensiones. Aún así, hicieron lo posible por no cruzarse con nadie hasta llegar a la enfermaría.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que Chitose y Ayano prestaran atención a la entrada. Chitose se apresuró entonces a abrir desde el interior para dejar pasar a las agentes a la habitación.

—Tenemos un problema, y muy grave —dijo la agente Yui, nada más entrar.

—Ay, dios... —suspiró Ayano.

—Me alegra que ya hayas despertado, Ayano-chan —siguió la Chitose adulta—. ¿Te duele algo?

—E-estoy bien, Chitose —contestó ésta.

—Apenas nos queda tiempo ya —decía Yui—. Hemos decidido presentarnos ante Kyoko.

—¡¿Qué?! —ambas estudiantes se sorprendieron al oírlo.

—No vemos otro remedio —intervino la albina mayor—. Nos gustaría saber qué está pasando, pero no creo que podamos detenernos a investigarlo. Necesitamos que Toshino-san vuelva a recordar que todo estaba arreglado entre vosotras aunque para ello debamos tomar otro testigo.

—¿Tomar otro testigo? ¿De qué estáis hablando? —preguntó Ayano.

—El departamento nos proporciona una cápsula de amnesia para poder borrar los recuerdos de un testigo en cuanto cumplamos nuestra misión... —dijo la agente.

—¡¿Borráis los recuerdos?! —volvió a preguntar Ayano, desconcertada—. Entonces... ¿os olvidaré?

—Son las reglas del departamento, Ayano-chan... Lo siento...

—Pero ahora que vamos a tomar a Kyoko como testigo, una de vosotras no podrá olvidar y deberá recordar todo este infierno —completó Yui.

—¿Pero... por qué? ¿Por qué solo una de nosotras podrá olvidarlo? —preguntaba nerviosa la vicepresidenta.

—Porque solo podemos llevar una capsula de cada tipo. Esa es la razón de que Kyoko siga sin recibir un puñetazo de mi parte en esta dimensión —concluyó Yui.

—Así que era por eso... —comprendió finalmente Ayano.

—Ayano, confía en nosotras —se aventuró la agente Yui—. Aunque esta vez haya ocurrido algo nunca visto, seguimos siendo profesionales en esto.

—Pero... ¿cómo pensáis conseguirlo? —preguntó la joven Chitose.

—Esta es una situación extrema, por lo que utilizaremos un método algo extremo —respondió Yui.

—Funami-san, ¿qué es eso? —se interesó Ayano al ver un trozo de papel sobresalir del bolsillo de la agente.

Yui sacó el trozo de papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Ayano. Ésta vio que se trataba de una fotografía y que en ella aparecía una chica rubia de ojos azules de temprana edad que las dos estudiantes pudieron reconocer al instante.

—¿Toshino-san de pequeña? —observó la Chitose adolescente.

—Le pedí a Furutani-san que nos la consiguiera —dijo Yui.

—Espera, Chitose —interrumpió Ayano—. ¿No ves algo extraño en esta fotografía?

—¿Hm? ¿A qué te refieres, Ayano-chan?

—No lo sé exactamente, pero... Toshino Kyoko en esta fotografía... Es como si no fuera realmente ella.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Ayano —dijo Yui—. Solo tú serías capaz de distinguir de pequeña a tu esposa de tu hija.

—Por supuesto que... ¡¿Qué?!

—¡¿Ayano-chan y Toshino-san tienen una hija?! —gritó Chitose, con una amplia sonrisa y un pañuelo en su mano para cualquier emergencia.

—De hecho, sí —respondió Yui—. Tiene poco más de un año.

—Es una niña muy educada~ —completó la agente Chitose—. ¿Ayano-chan, estás bien?

—¡¿T-T-T-T-T-Toshino Kyoko y yo tenemos una h-hija?! —Ayano tartamudeaba sin control.

—¡¿Chitose, estás bien?! —preguntaba a su vez Yui a la adolescente.

—¡Ppppoouuuuggggghhhh...! —el derrame nasal en la estudiante se hizo inminente en pocos segundos.

—¡Calmaos las dos de una vez! —dijo Yui.

—¡Déjame ver esa foto de nuevo, Funami-san! —se acercaba la joven Chitose para visualizar aquella fotografía, consciente de que era la pequeña hija de Kyoko y Ayano—. ¡Esto debo guardarlo para siempre en mi memoria!

—¡Ayano-chan, estás muy roja! ¡¿Tienes fiebre?! —decía la agente albina al ver a Ayano aún hablando para sí misma en voz alta mientras tartamudeaba con nerviosismo.

—¡Basta ya!- gritó Yui, llamando la atención de todas—. Tranquilizaos y os lo explicaremos todo.

—¡A la orden! —contestó la chica de las gafas, entusiasmada y tratando de limpiar la sangre que salía de su nariz.

—Ya lo sabías, Ayano —dijo Yui—. En nuestra dimensión podemos tener hijos entre nosotras. Es algo muy común.

—¡P-pero no dijiste nada de que yo tenía una, Funami-san! —respondió la nombrada.

—Ten en cuenta que vosotras empezasteis a salir con 14 años, os conocéis más que de sobra con nuestra edad. Os casasteis hace dos y, el año pasado, tuvisteis a Saki-chan.

—Saki... Así se llama mi... hija... —decía Ayano.

—Es un bonito nombre~ —dijo la joven Chitose, sentada a su lado.

—Recuerda que, en nuestra dimensión, una de las chicas se queda embarazada al azar. Una vez que esto sucede, la que se queda embarazada aporta la mayoría del aspecto físico, y la otra aporta la mayor parte de la personalidad —explicó Yui.

Ayano volvió a mirar aquella fotografía con atención. Los cabellos dorados y ojos azules replicaban la viva imagen de Kyoko, aunque había ciertos rasgos que reconocía como propios. En realidad, se apreciaba que aquella niña mantenía fija su mirada a la cámara que la retrató, curiosa. Su expresión era claramente la de la vicepresidenta. Ayano posó sus dedos por la superficie de la foto, había quedado ensimismada al ver aquel regalo de la vida que fue fruto del amor que ella y Kyoko sentían. Solo las palabras de Yui provocaron que despertara de su estado.

—Ella será la primera víctima si no actuamos rápido ante esta fractura dimensional —afirmó la agente Yui.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Funami-san? —preguntó Ayano.

—¿No te das cuenta? Si Kyoko y tú nunca acabáis juntas, ella desaparecerá.

Aquello golpeó moralmente a Ayano. Ni siquiera conocía a aquella niña y, hasta segundos antes, tampoco sabía de su existencia, pero no podía evitar sentir un dolor profundo, como si de una daga atravesando su pecho se tratara. Quizás no fuera realmente su hija porque ella nunca existiría en su realidad, pero temía por su vida y estaría dispuesta a protegerla si fuera necesario.

—Pensamos entonces en traer la foto y enseñársela a Kyoko. Ella seguramente también notaría la diferencia al igual que tú, pero no sabemos si ayudaría a que volviera a la normalidad... —siguió Yui.

De repente, un fuerte estruendo hizo que todas las chicas en la sala de la enfermería se asustaran. Todas dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido, deteniéndose en la puerta de entrada. Fue entonces cuando la poca tranquilidad que tenían fue mermada, Kyoko había abierto la puerta de golpe, posiblemente para saber cómo se encontraba Ayano tras su desmayo. Miraron atónitas cómo la chica rubia pocos segundos después se detenía al percatarse de la presencia de dos adultos en la sala, y cómo sus ojos mostraron confusión al notar el parecido de su amiga Yui en una de las mujeres. Pero, sin duda, lo que acabó por horrorizar a Kyoko fue ver a dos personas con la identidad de Ikeda Chitose.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó aquella estancia. Ninguna de las presentes se atrevía a decir nada, ni siquiera la recién llegada, la cual solo era capaz de dirigir su mirada a las dos extrañas.

—Funami-san, ahora —se apresuró la agente Chitose.

Yui caminó deprisa hacia la puerta y la cerró, dejando que Kyoko se quedara en el interior de la enfermería. La chica rubia se giró despacio y contempló a su amiga.

—¿Y-Yui..?

—Sí, Kyoko. Soy yo —respondió.

—P-pero... No puede ser posible...

—Lo es. Siéntate, la historia será larga.

Kyoko dudó por un momento, pero en seguida confió y obedeció a su amiga. A Yui ya no le quedaba más remedio que contarle la verdad. La Chitose adulta dejó que su compañera se encargara de la situación, y Ayano solo permaneció atenta a cualquier cambio que presentara Kyoko, esperando que aquello ayudara a que volviera a recordarlo todo. Veía a la chica rubia sorprenderse ante lo que Yui le contaba, incluso mostrarse muy confundida cuando nombraba a la hija de ambas.

—¿Ayano y yo? —Kyoko miró a Ayano por un instante—. ¿En tu dimensión ella está enamorada de mí?

—En todas, Kyoko, en todas. La Ayano que está en esa cama también está enamorada de ti —contestó Yui, señalando a la vicepresidenta y haciendo que ésta se sonrojara por completo.

—¿Qué? Pero si ella dijo que yo no le gustaba, yo la oí —respondió Kyoko.

—Otra vez con eso... ¿Y recuerdas lo que hizo Ayano después de aquello? —se interesó Yui.

—Me confesó sus sentimientos en el baño, como si estuviera jugando conmigo. Hasta envió a Chitose para preguntarme y acabé contándole lo que yo sentía por ella.

—¿Y qué ocurrió después?

—¡Se alejó de mí! ¡Ayano sabía que yo tenía sentimientos por ella y aún así lo hizo!

Ahora era Yui la sorprendida. No había demasiados hechos contradictorios entre la versión de Kyoko y la que habían vivido las demás, pero era como si la chica rubia hubiera vuelto algunos días atrás.

''¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí..? ¿Qué te has hecho en la cabeza, Kyoko?'', pensó Yui.

—Toshino Kyoko, ya basta. No quiero oírte más —dijo Ayano, de repente—. Si piensas que te he declarado mis sentimientos solo para burlarme de ti, es que no me conoces en absoluto.

—Quizás yo no, pero Chitose te debe conocer a la perfección porque se lo cuentas todo, incluso lo poco que te gusto —contestó Kyoko, enfadada.

Ayano se indignaba cada vez más, parecía que nada era suficiente para convencer a Kyoko. La Chitose adolescente intentaba calmar a su amiga, pero ésta ignoró toda advertencia y se levantó de la cama.

—Toshino Kyoko, bésame —dijo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—L-lo que has oído. Así te demostraré que lo que piensas no es verdad.

—¡N-ni hablar! —se negaba Kyoko, sonrojándose.

—¡Hazlo de una vez!

—¡No! —dijo, abriendo la puerta de la sala y corriendo a través de ella.

—¡Toshino Kyoko, ven aquí! —gritó Ayano, siguiéndola.

La joven Chitose yacía ya en el suelo de la enfermería con una nueva hemorragia nasal por la escena que acababa de presenciar. Por su parte, las agentes permanecían inmóviles, mirando aún hacia la puerta.

—¿Alguien me explica qué es lo que acaba de pasar? —preguntó Yui, perpleja.

—Es como si se hubieran intercambiado~ —contestó su compañera.

—Esto es absurdo, quizás deberíamos hacer que chequearan a Kyoko en la D6L.

—¿Te refieres a llevarla con nosotras, Funami-san?

—Sí. Aunque, de todas formas, dejemos que Ayano la entretenga por un momento, así tendré tiempo de llamarla y hablar con ella.

—¿Te refieres a...?

—Exacto. Voy a llamar a Kyoko, a nuestra Kyoko. Hay algo extraño en todo esto y quiero preguntarle algunas cosas...


	10. Una nueva incertidumbre

En la dimensión 6L, de la cual provenían las agentes Yui y Chitose, Kyoko se encontraba esa tarde trabajando en su estudio. Había conseguido instalar un pequeño despacho en su propia casa gracias a sus ahorros como mangaka. A sus 28 años, vivía felizmente con Ayano, la que había sido su pareja desde el instituto. Y, junto a ellas, su pequeña hija, que dormía plácidamente en la habitación contigua a dicho despacho.

Kyoko suspiró en su mesa de trabajo mientras notaba que le faltaba algo de inspiración. Tenía aún mucho tiempo para entregar el nuevo volumen de su manga, pero le gustaba tanto su profesión que lo terminaba siempre antes de la fecha fijada. En ese momento, oyó cómo la puerta de su casa se abría.

—Kyoko, estoy en casa.

La voz de Ayano inundó toda la estancia e hizo sonreír a la chica rubia que, levantándose de su silla, se dirigió a la entrada para dar la bienvenida a su esposa.

—¡Ayano! —gritó Kyoko, abalanzándose sobre ella y atrapándola en un abrazo—. ¿Cómo es que has llegado tan tarde? Normalmente solo trabajas por la mañana.

—¡Kyoko, ten cuidado! Un día de estos nos vas a hacer caer a las dos —dijo Ayano, antes de besar a la chica rubia—. He venido a por unos documentos que necesito en el trabajo.

—¿Te tienes que ir de nuevo?

—Sí... Lo siento. Hoy hay mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, por eso he venido un momento a por documentos que me hacen falta.

—Vaya, pensé que era porque tenías muchas ganas de verme~

—Sabes que siempre tengo ganas de verte. No te preocupes, estaré de vuelta dentro de unas dos horas.

—Eso espero, Sugiura Ayano —dijo Kyoko, a modo de broma.

—No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, Toshino Kyoko —decía Ayano, mientras envolvía dulcemente a la chica rubia con sus brazos—. ¿Nos damos un baño juntas después?

—Me encantaría —respondió Kyoko con una sonrisa.

—Vale, pues voy a coger los documentos y nos vemos luego.

Ayano avanzó hasta el dormitorio que compartían ambas y buscó en los cajones de un mueble lo que necesitaba. Aprovechó también para acercarse a la cuna de su hija y besarla en la frente con delicadeza. Kyoko, por su parte, se sentó en el sofá del salón y la esperó para despedirse de ella.

—Ya los tengo —dijo Ayano, de nuevo en el salón—. Me vuelvo al trabajo.

La chica de la coleta se acercó al sofá y le dio un último beso a Kyoko antes de salir de nuevo. En ese momento sonó el teléfono, provocando en ambas un sobresalto. La mangaka se estiró para llegar hasta él y descolgar.

—¿Quién es?

Al otro lado, podía oír la voz de su mejor amiga, Yui.

—Kyoko, ¿puedes hablar? Tengo que preguntarte varias cosas.

—Sí, estoy libre. Ayano tiene que irse de nuevo al trabajo ahora, así que no hay problema.

—¿Está Ayano contigo? ¡Espera, quiero preguntarle algo a ella también! —dijo Yui, de forma apresurada.

—¿Hm? ¿A Ayano? Bien, te la paso —dijo Kyoko, antes de darle el teléfono a su esposa, la cual la miraba extrañada.

—¿Sí? —contestó Ayano al auricular.

—Ayano, soy Funami Yui. ¿Tienes un momento?

—Claro.

—Una pregunta, solo una. Hace 14 años... El día que te declaraste a Kyoko... ¿tuviste algún problema que te impidiera salir con ella?

Ayano no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde entonces. Ese día lo recordaba a la perfección.

—C-claro que no... ¿Por qué iba a tenerlo?

—¿Y si Kyoko ese día te hubiera rechazado?

—¿Rechazado? Pues no sé... Supongo que no querría verla durante un tiempo.

—Ya veo...

Kyoko escuchaba a Ayano intrigada mientras ésta hablaba por teléfono. Sabía que Yui había tenido que irse días atrás a una misión importante, y sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con ello.

—De acuerdo, Ayano. Pásame a Kyoko de nuevo cuando puedas para hablar con ella, y gracias por todo —dijo Yui.

—No hay problema, Funami-san. Adiós —Ayano se despidió de Yui y le devolvió el teléfono a la chica rubia antes de volver a dirigirse a ella—. Me voy ya. Luego nos vemos, cielo.

Ayano besó la cabeza de Kyoko antes de irse y ésta le sonrió. Una vez que su esposa se fue, volvió a colocarse el teléfono en su oreja.

—Dime, Yui.

—Ah, Kyoko. Verás, estoy en medio de una misión y, como siempre, no puedo revelar datos confidenciales a civiles. Pero necesito preguntarte algunas cosas.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es sobre el día en el que Ayano te declaró sus sentimientos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—¡Pues claro, Ayano estuvo genial! ¡Se armó de valor y me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos! Reconozco que consiguió ponerme nerviosa.

—¿Nerviosa?

—¡Claro! Que te besen de repente y te digan ''te quiero'' es algo que nadie se imagina.

—Espera, ¿qué has dicho? ¿Ella te besó antes de confesarte sus sentimientos?

—Sí, por eso me sorprendió tanto. Ayano tuvo mucho valor.

Yui se mantuvo pensativa. Había hechos diferentes para lo que debía ser la misma realidad. No tenía sentido. La conexión entre dimensiones tenía que mantenerse como bien sabían todas ellas. Las personas no cambian, solo cambian sus decisiones. ¿Por qué Kyoko decidió rechazar a Ayano cuando debía aceptar sus sentimientos? ¿Y por qué Ayano no había besado a Kyoko si eso es lo que debía ocurrir?

—¿Qué sucede, Funami-san? ¿Algo grave? —Chitose miraba la expresión de confusión de su compañera y temía que la situación fuera aún más complicada de lo que ya era.

—Gracias, Kyoko... Me has ayudado mucho —decía Yui, mientras se despedía de su amiga—. Ya nos veremos cuando vuelva a casa.

Yui colgó y se guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo.

—Tenemos que hablar con Ayano.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Funami-san? —preguntó Chitose.

—Parece que no solo Kyoko ha hecho algo que no se corresponde con la realidad, Ayano también —contestó Yui.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No se supone que la alteración provenía de la decisión de Toshino-san al rechazar los sentimientos de Ayano-chan? —preguntaba Chitose, confundida.

—Hay algo raro en todo esto... —decía Yui.

—No puede ser posible. ¿Ayano-chan provocando una fractura dimensional a su alrededor?

—Quién sabe, ya has visto de qué manera está afectada Kyoko. Quizás no haya sido culpa suya después de todo.

—Funami-san, pidamos un permiso especial y llevemos a ambas a nuestra dimensión —sugirió Chitose—. Un estudio de Akaza-san podría ayudarnos mucho.

—Sí, tienes razón. Podríamos saber rápidamente si hay algún problema en ellas.

Yui volvió a sacar de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil y marcó un número que recordaba a la perfección. Aquella chica que conocía desde su infancia y que nunca se negaría a ayudarlas, su gran amiga Akaza Akari. No se veían mucho últimamente por motivos de trabajo, pero el contacto nunca lo habían perdido. Pocos tonos hicieron falta esperar para escuchar la dulce y aguda voz de la pelirroja.

—¿Yui-chan? ¿No estabas fuera en una misión? —se sorprendía Akari al recibir la llamada.

—Sí, estoy en una misión. Se nos ha complicado un poco y nos gustaría contar con tu ayuda.

—¡Claro, sin problema! Me encanta ayudaros —decía, animada.

—Necesitamos un permiso especial para poder llevar a Kyoko y Ayano a tu laboratorio y que les hagas un chequeo —explicó Yui.

—¿Llevarlas? ¿No están aquí?

—Verás... Me refiero a Kyoko y Ayano de esta dimensión, la 21A.

—¡¿Habéis tomado dos testigos?!

—En realidad... Kyoko nos descubrió...

—Yui-chan...

—Pero eso no cambia nada, Chitose y yo ya habíamos decidido presentarnos ante ella. La ocasión lo requiere —explicó Yui.

—Hmm... Está bien, os conseguiré ese permiso. Dame una hora y traedlas a mi laboratorio. También intentaré prepararos otra cápsula de amnesia más, tener dos testigos es bastante problemático.

—Gracias, Akari, te debo una. Nos vemos en una hora.

Yui terminó su llamada y nuevamente guardó su teléfono.

—Parece que podremos contar con su ayuda —dijo Yui.

—Es una buena noticia —respondió Chitose con una sonrisa—. Además, hace tiempo que no veo a Akaza-san~

—En una hora regresaremos a la D6L con Kyoko y Ayano. Akari se encargará de requerir el permiso de Furutani-san para llevarnos de vuelta.

—De acuerdo. Buscaré a Toshino-san y Ayano-chan para decirles que nos vamos. Mientras tanto, Funami-san, cuida de ella, por favor —dijo Chitose, señalando a su otra yo adolescente recuperándose aún de su hemorragia.

Yui rodó los ojos y obedeció ayudando a la joven a levantarse del suelo. Después, la tendió en la cama que poco antes había ocupado Ayano.

—No tardaré demasiado —aseguró Chitose, antes de salir.

Yui la miró tranquila, denotando que tenía plena confianza en ella. La agente Ikeda sabía que la vida de su mejor amiga estaba en juego también, y no pensaba rendirse. Una vez fuera, Chitose se dispuso a buscar a las dos chicas, las cuales debían seguir dentro del edificio, en algún lugar.

...

No parecía haber nadie en aquel pasillo donde las dos estudiantes se encontraban, pero la discusión de ambas se podía oír en la distancia. Ayano había perseguido a Kyoko hasta llegar al mismísimo consejo estudiantil, donde la chica rubia se había encerrado en el interior. La vicepresidenta intentaba convencerla para que abriera la puerta y la dejara entrar, pero Kyoko no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Ayano se acercara.

—¡Déjame, Ayano! ¡No sigas mintiéndome! —decía la chica rubia.

—¡No te estoy mintiendo! Toshino Kyoko, déjame entrar, por favor. Yo nunca te haría daño.

—¡¿Qué harás entonces si te dejo pasar?!

—T-te besaré.

—¡No!

—Toshino Kyoko, escúchame... ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos juntas al cine? ¿O cuando nos encontramos en aquel parque? Incluso todas esas veces en las que yo te buscaba para llevarme tu informe, o cuando eras tú quien venía a verme, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí...

—Aunque parezca extraño, para mí son de los mejores momentos que tengo en mi vida. Siempre que estoy contigo, soy feliz —Ayano empezaba a hablar con dificultad, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta—. A-así que no vuelvas a decir que no te quiero, porque se me parte el alma cada vez que lo haces.

—Yo... N-no sé qué creer...

Kyoko comenzaba a sollozar. Su confusión iba en aumento, y desconocía si las palabras de Ayano eran sinceras o una broma cruel que acabaría por destrozar su corazón. Solo tenía dos opciones: seguir rechazando al amor de su vida para siempre, o abrir la puerta que las separaba y dejarla entrar. El miedo la invadía, ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si Ayano solo sentía pena por ella?

—Déjame entrar... —al otro lado de la puerta, su compañera seguía rogándole con su voz notablemente entrecortada—. Déjame abrazarte de nuevo, por favor... Ya no sé vivir sin ti...

Kyoko temía a lo que pasaría si no tomaba la decisión correcta, pero escuchar a Ayano de esa forma, tan desesperada por querer estar con ella, le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser. Incapaz de detener las lágrimas que empezaban a deslizar por sus mejillas, no podía detenerse a pensar más, debía elegir.

La chica rubia apretó sus ojos con fuerza por un instante. Sabía que también la necesitaba, que los dulces ojos de Ayano la miraran, y que sus brazos la rodearan cálidamente. Descartó entonces su opción de rechazarla, dejó su terrible miedo atrás y abrió aquella puerta.

—¡Ayano! —Kyoko se asomó al exterior, encontrándose a la vicepresidenta sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la pared.

Ayano elevó su mirada y comprendió que lo había conseguido. Kyoko la observaba, pero no se acercaba demasiado. Más bien, parecía que la esperaba para que ella pasara al interior. La chica de la coleta se levantó despacio y entró al consejo.

—E-espera, Ayano. No quiero que me beses —volvía a decir la rubia.

—¿Por qué..? —Ayano se aproximaba con cautela, tratando de no asustarla, pero Kyoko retrocedía—. ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?

—D-de que lo que siento por ti no desaparezca jamás si me besas.

Ayano caminó aún más, quedando cerca de Kyoko. Con sus manos sujetó las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica rubia con delicadeza y se aproximó hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. Ya no había necesidad de hablar en voz alta, un susurro sería suficiente.

—Nunca dejes de amarme, Kyoko.

Aquello la sorprendió. Ayano, quien normalmente la buscaba para gritarle o reñirle por su comportamiento, estaba llamándola por su nombre.

—No me hagas daño... —contestó Kyoko.

—Lo prometo —dijo finalmente la vicepresidenta.

Nada podía hacer Kyoko para evitar que Ayano posara sus labios sobre los suyos; aunque, en realidad, tampoco quería impedirlo. Con bastante timidez, Kyoko buscaba la comodidad en aquel beso que recibía. Llevó sus brazos a la cintura de Ayano y la rodeó, como si el calor de su cuerpo pudiera calmar esos nervios que tanto la hacían flaquear en aquella situación. Ayano, que intentaba tranquilizar a la chica rubia, permitió que ésta la abrazara y posó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, alrededor de su cuello. Kyoko pareció adquirir más confianza al notar que Ayano la correspondía y se aferró más al cuerpo de su compañera. Ambas volvían a perderse de nuevo, allá donde nadie más podía alcanzarlas, y donde ya no eran conscientes de nada más excepto ellas mismas.

Chitose, que había conseguido encontrarlas segundos antes, se había asomado al interior del consejo, encontrándose con la tierna escena. Sonrió divertida al verlas e intentó llamar su atención.

—Chicas, siento interrumpir, pero aún tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Las dos estudiantes se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de la agente Ikeda, la cual veía que Ayano había conseguido que Kyoko la creyera de nuevo.

—C-Chitose, lo siento. Nos hemos distraído —se disculpó Ayano.

—No hay problema. Me alegro de que haya servido para que Toshino-san esté mejor —respondió la agente, provocando que ambas estudiantes se sonrojaran levemente.

—B-bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —dijo Ayano rápidamente, en un intento por evitar la vergüenza que sentía.

—Ahora... Funami-san y yo os llevaremos de excursión.

—¿De excursión? —repitió Kyoko.

—No tenemos garantía de que Toshino-san se quede estable, podría volver a descontrolarse en cualquier momento —aseguró Chitose—. Queremos haceros unas pruebas en nuestra dimensión.

—¡¿En vuestra dimensión?! —se sorprendió Ayano.

—¿Aquella donde Ayano y yo... estamos casadas? —preguntó Kyoko.

—Exacto —respondió Chitose con una sonrisa.

—¿Ahora? ¡Pero si es casi de noche! —dijo Ayano.

—Lo sabemos, pero tenemos que actuar rápido —explicó la agente—. Encargaos de avisar en casa, quizás no volváis hoy.

A Ayano le extrañaba aquella repentina decisión de las agentes, pero la chica albina tenía razón con respecto a Kyoko, no sabían hasta cuándo permanecería en aquel estado.

Hicieron entonces lo que Chitose les aconsejó y retomaron el camino a la enfermería del edificio. Yui las esperaba aún allí, mirando su reloj cada pocos minutos. Era innegable que el tiempo se agotaba, y no quería empezar a ver ninguna consecuencia de aquella conexión alterada entre las dos dimensiones. Su malestar disminuyó en cuanto vio a su compañera aparecer con las dos estudiantes. Chitose asintió poco después de entrar a la habitación, dando a entender que estaban listas para emprender el viaje.

Yui observó a Ayano por un momento con cierta desconfianza, preguntándose si realmente habían tenido delante de sus ojos a la causante de todo desde el principio.

—Es hora de irnos —anunció Yui.


	11. El viaje a la D6L

Ayano y Kyoko, aunque sentían cierta incomodidad por el hecho de tener que trasladarse a otra dimensión, estaban de acuerdo con ello. Ambas estaban dispuestas a ayudar en todo lo que fuese necesario, ya fuera por la seguridad de su país o por salvar su relación. Aquella dimensión que era tan nueva para ellas, pero que también conocían por todo lo que habían tenido que oír respecto a su propia vida en común y su pequeña hija. Era algo que las asustaba y las intrigaba al mismo tiempo.

—Akari me ha enviado las coordenadas para trasladarnos a la D6L —informó Yui—. Debemos irnos ya.

Sin esperar a nada más, las dos agentes guiaron a las chicas y se dirigieron al lugar establecido por Akari, situado en aquel parque donde varias veces se habían reunido con Ayano anteriormente. Habían tenido que escoltar a la Chitose adolescente hasta su casa debido a la caída de la oscura noche, pero nada más retrasaría el hecho de que llegaran hasta allí.

Una vez en aquel parque, se detuvieron donde dictaban las coordenadas que recibieron. Pocos segundos después de posicionarse en el lugar, dejaron de ver su bien conocida ciudad natal, Takaoka.

Habían aparecido en una pequeña sala, habitada solo por un operario que realizaba ajustes en un panel de control. Posiblemente, aquel operario había sido el encargado de traerlas a la D6L.

—Agentes Funami Yui e Ikeda Chitose. Transporte a la D6L. Recibido —decía aquel operario, para después saludar a las agentes, elevando su dedo pulgar.

Kyoko y Ayano observaron su alrededor. Nada parecía propio de un estilo futurista o adelantado a lo que estaban acostumbradas a ver. Aquel lugar era una sala común y corriente. Yui y Chitose las invitaron entonces a salir de aquella sala, dando lugar a un espacio mayor.

—¿Estamos en un edificio? —preguntó Kyoko.

—Estáis en uno de los edificios más importantes del país —explicaba Chitose—. Aquí se instala el Gobierno, junto con todos sus Ministerios.

—¡¿El Gobierno?! —repitió Ayano—. ¿Seguro que podemos estar aquí, Chitose?

—Por supuesto. Estáis escoltadas por nosotras —respondió Chitose—. Mientras vayáis con un agente, no hay de qué preocuparse. A Chizuru y Omuro-san les encanta venir de vez en cuando y ver nuestro trabajo.

"¿Omuro-san? ¿Lo usará como excusa para venir a ver a Furutani-san?", pensó Ayano.

Aquel edificio moderno se componía de paredes parcialmente acristaladas, techos altos y puertas anchas. Podían ver muchas mesas de oficina distribuidas en las que trabajaban personas adultas sin notar demasiado la presencia de las recién llegadas.

—Aquí es donde los administrativos y contables realizan sus tareas. Nosotras estamos dos plantas más arriba —dijo Yui.

Ayano vio cómo Yui sacaba una tarjeta blanca de su bolsillo y se dirigía a unos ascensores cercanos. Pasó la tarjeta por un lector situado a uno de los lados de la cabina y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron poco después.

—Solo es por motivos de seguridad, Ayano-chan —le dijo Chitose, al haberse percatado de la observación de su amiga.

Las cuatro entraron en aquel ascensor y esperaron hasta llegar a la tercera planta del edificio. La estancia ya no era tan abierta como la anterior, se trataba de un ancho pasillo igualmente acristalado, aunque no percibía demasiada luz por haber ya anochecido. Caminaron a través de él hasta detenerse delante de una gran puerta de madera, barnizada y con una placa colocada en ella de tonos dorados.

—''Departamento de Dimensiones'' —leyó Kyoko.

Al entrar en aquel lugar, se encontraron de nuevo con mesas de oficina. No había tantas como en la planta anterior, pero las suficientes para hacer notar que muchas personas trabajaban allí. Kyoko pudo llegar a ver que en una de las mesas había una fotografía de Chinatsu colocada en un marco, percatándose así de que aquella era la mesa que habitualmente ocupaba su mejor amiga de la D6L. Cruzaron toda la sala para llegar a una puerta bastante menos cuidada, de metal y que sostenía un pequeño letrero que decía ''Laboratorio''. Aunque, en realidad, no era necesario leerlo para saber de qué se trataba, porque el muro que separaba aquella sala del laboratorio contaba con grandes ventanas de cristal selladas desde las que se podía ver a Akari saludar y hacer señas para que pasaran al interior.

—¡Yui-chan! ¡Ikeda-senpai! —dijo Akari, con gran ilusión al verlas cruzar la puerta—. Pasad, llegáis en buen momento. Chinatsu-chan acaba de irse a casa a descansar.

—Con permiso~ —decía Chitose, educadamente.

—Pensé que Chinatsu-chan estaría solo hasta la hora del almuerzo —se quejó Yui, por las irremediables ganas de trabajar de su esposa embarazada.

—Ya sabes cómo es, le gusta sentirse útil —dijo Akari.

—Akari... —Kyoko se sorprendió al ver a la más inocente de sus amigas convertida en toda una mujer adulta.

—Me alegro de verte, Kyoko-chan —respondió Akari con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡¿Akaza-san?! Increíble, ¿cuántos años tienes aquí? —preguntó Ayano.

—Veintisiete, hasta la fecha —contestó la nombrada.

Akari siempre había soñado con trabajar en algo con lo que pudiera ayudar a los demás y sentirse cercana a la naturaleza. Gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones en ciencias en toda su vida escolar, pudo optar a convertirse en una virtuosa de la biotecnología en poco tiempo. Su incansable deseo por aprender y su buena organización, le habían abierto las puertas para trabajar en el departamento y conseguir un puesto como científica dimensional, donde aplicaba todos sus conocimientos para facilitar las labores de las patrullas que viajaban entre dimensiones. A pesar de su edad, seguía luciendo sus característicos moños, aunque se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta más allá de sus hombros.

Igualmente, Chinatsu había seguido el camino de las ciencias junto a su amiga. Escogió, al igual que Akari, el intenso estudio para llegar a ser una gran auxiliar de laboratorio, con lo que podría trabajar mano a mano con su compañera de toda la vida y realizar investigaciones que llamaban su atención, como era el caso de las conexiones o las propias cápsulas con las que se equipaban a las patrullas.

—Bueno, ¿empezamos? —sugirió la pelirroja.

Kyoko y Ayano dirigieron su mirada a las agentes, y éstas asintieron para que no dudaran y confiaran en Akari.

—Venid por aquí —las guió la científica—. Necesito que entréis en esta cabina de forma individual, ¿de acuerdo? Kyoko-chan, tú serás la primera.

—D-de acuerdo... —contestó ésta.

Aquello casi parecía una moderna cabina telefónica, la cual carecía de teléfono para llamar y poseía paneles de cristal bastante más gruesos, como si impidieran a cualquiera que intentara escapar de su interior. Kyoko tomó aire e, inmediatamente, entró en aquel lugar.

—Bien, Kyoko-chan. Solo necesito que te mantengas tranquila y te muevas lo menos posible —dijo Akari.

—Está bien —se oía la voz de la chica rubia a través del panel de cristal.

Akari caminó hasta un monitor de ordenador y tecleó durante unos segundos.

—¿Para qué es esa cabina, Akari? —preguntó Yui.

—No te preocupes, solo es para reforzar un poco la memoria de Kyoko-chan. Es un aislador.

—¿Un aislador?

—En estos momentos, Kyoko-chan no puede vernos a través del panel —explicó Akari—. Está envuelta en imágenes de sus propios recuerdos con Sugiura-senpai. Le ayudará a estar estable durante más tiempo.

—Eso explica la cara de idiota que está poniendo... —dijo Yui, rodando los ojos.

—Mientras tanto, Sugiura-senpai, empezaremos con una resonancia especial —dijo Akari, dirigiéndose a la joven vicepresidenta.

—¿R-resonancia especial?

—Sí, es rutinario, y muy parecida a una resonancia común y corriente. No tiene de qué preocuparse.

Yui se sorprendió de que tuvieran en aquel laboratorio un equipo de resonancia, al no ser aquello demasiado extenso. Akari guió a Ayano más allá de la cabina donde Kyoko se hallaba y la dejó acostada en una camilla para ser, posteriormente, envuelta en una especie de túnel que generaría los datos de su cerebro.

—¿Qué buscarás en ellas, Akari? —volvió a preguntar Yui, en cuanto Akari dejó a la joven y regresó con ellas.

—Cualquier resultado que no sea natural, o que esté fuera de lugar. En realidad, no sé muy bien a lo que nos enfrentamos...

—Confiamos en ti, Akaza-san —aseguró Chitose—. ¿Cuándo crees que podrás tener el análisis de esos resultados?

—Mañana por la mañana intentaré tenerlo terminado. Será una noche dura, pero lo conseguiré.

—Gracias, Akari —dijo Yui.

—Por cierto, ¿se quedarán en su apartamento, Ikeda-senpai? —preguntó Akari.

—Sí, claro —contestó la nombrada—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Akaza-san? ¿Hay algo más que debamos hacer?

—Bueno, al menos en el caso de Kyoko-chan, sería oportuno que estuviera constantemente en presencia de algo que le impidiera volver atrás de nuevo —explicó Akari—. Dijisteis que se lo contasteis todo, ¿no? Que tenía una hija con Sugiura-senpai y que estaban casadas aquí.

—Sí —dijo Yui.

—Pues llevadles a Saki-chan y que ambas pasen tiempo con ella hasta mañana, por ejemplo —sugirió la pelirroja, con total tranquilidad.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No estaríamos involucrando a civiles?! —dijo Yui, alterada.

—¿Prefieres eso o la guerra que puede esperarnos? Yui-chan, queda muy poco tiempo y necesitamos también borrar los recuerdos de ambas. Estoy segura de que lo que más les llama la atención ahora es esa hija que ha aparecido de repente, por eso es una buena opción. Sé que podrás convencer a Kyoko-chan y Sugiura-senpai de esta dimensión para que dejen a Saki-chan contigo, al menos hasta que yo pueda interpretar los resultados para mañana.

—Tienes razón, lo siento... Hablaré con ellas.

Kyoko pareció haber terminado su estancia en aquella cabina de recuerdos y salió de ella cuando el propio panel acristalado se lo permitió. Sin embargo, también tenía que someterse a la resonancia una vez que Ayano terminara la suya. Akari confiaba que con ello sería suficiente para detectar algo, lo mínimo que esclareciera el problema que cada vez más les abrumaba.

Con todas aquellas pruebas realizadas, las agentes escoltaron a las dos estudiantes hasta el apartamento de Chitose, la cual se encargaría de darles una habitación. Yui, por su parte, una vez que las dejó en el apartamento de su compañera, se dirigió a la residencia que compartía su mejor amiga adulta con su esposa, quien no tardaría en enterarse de aquella irregularidad en el Ministerio donde trabajaba.

—¡Tía Yui! —decía la pequeña Saki, mientras se asomaba detrás de las piernas de su madre, que abría la puerta de entrada a su casa.

—Hola, Saki-chan —contestó Yui, amablemente, mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de la pequeña—. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

—Pensé que no volverías, Yui, y que habías decidido quedarte con la Chinatsu-chan de allí —dijo Kyoko.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —contestó Yui, de forma ya no tan amigable—. Estaba trabajando y se nos ha complicado un poco el caso, idiota.

—Solo bromeaba —respondió Kyoko con una gran sonrisa—. Tenía ganas de que volvieras, y Saki también.

—Me alegro de ello, porque tengo que pediros un favor a Ayano y a ti.

Kyoko percibió aquel matiz angustiado en las palabras de su amiga y mostró un semblante serio antes de invitarla a pasar. Rara vez su amiga regresaba a su dimensión dejando su objetivo sin cumplir. Tenía un mal presentimiento y sospechaba que se trataría de aquella misión que Yui tenía entre manos días atrás.

—Ah, Funami-san —le saludó Ayano, al verla entrar—. ¿Te quedas a cenar? Hoy le toca cocinar a Kyoko.

—Lo siento, hoy me es imposible... —se disculpó—. Esta noche debo escoltar a...

Yui se lo pensó dos veces antes de explicar el motivo de su visita, dejando a sus anfitrionas algo confundidas. Iba a incumplir la ley del departamento para el que había trabajado tantos años, y aún le resultaba difícil pronunciar las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yui? —preguntó Kyoko, al verla dudar.

—Chitose y yo estamos escoltando a vuestras identidades de la D21A. Las hemos traído al laboratorio de Akari para un chequeo rápido.

—¿Qué? —Ayano se sorprendió de inmediato, pues sabía lo que aquello significaba—. ¿Habéis traído a dos personas de otra dimensión?

—Sí. Sé que no es oportuno tomar más de un testigo porque solo nos permiten usar una cápsula de amnesia, pero este es un caso especial. Os lo aseguro.

—Y... ¿por qué nos cuentas esto? Nosotras nos deberíamos saberlo, ¿verdad? —dijo Kyoko—. ¿O es que necesitas que hablemos con ellas?

—En realidad... Me ayudaría mucho que me dejarais a Saki-chan esta noche.

—¿A Saki? —repitió Kyoko.

—Sí. Solo será esta noche, hasta que Akari haga el análisis de resultados.

—Pero, ¿eso no es ilegal, Funami-san? —intervino Ayano—. ¿Ellas saben que Saki existe aquí?

—Sí, lo saben.

—¿No crees que todo esto es un poco extremo? —contestó Ayano.

—Sí, lo es. No os lo quería decir para no preocuparos, pero estamos en una situación realmente desesperada. Por favor, os pido un poco de confianza y que no hagáis demasiadas preguntas. Os juro que estoy cumpliendo con mi deber —aseguró Yui, decidida.

Aquella conversación no había traído una sorpresa demasiado agradable para las progenitoras de la pequeña Saki, pero Ayano entendía que aquella desesperación de la agente podía deberse a algo verdaderamente grave, tanto como para actuar al margen de la ley.

—Está bien, Funami-san —dijo Ayano—. Puedes llevarte a Saki.

—¿Ayano? —Kyoko se sorprendió al oírlo. No estaba muy convencida de separarse así de su hija toda una noche.

—Debemos hacerlo, Kyoko —afirmó Ayano.

A Kyoko no le satisfacía la idea, pero sentía que debía confiar en Yui y Ayano. Ambas trabajaban bajo el mismo Ministerio, y sabían mejor que ella lo que podía estar en juego.

—Saki, ¿quieres pasar esta noche con la tía Yui? —preguntó Kyoko a su hija.

\- ¡Sí!

—Ella no ha sido difícil de convencer... —se resignaba Kyoko, dando un leve suspiro.

Yui sonrió y brindó su mano a la pequeña chica rubia, quien no dudó en tomarla y dejarse cargar por Yui, sujetándola en sus brazos.

—Oye, Yui —la llamó Kyoko, antes de que se fuera—. Volveré a verla, ¿verdad?

—No digas tonterías. Claro que volverás a verla —respondió ésta.

—Pórtate bien y obedece a la tía Yui, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Ayano, antes de despedirse una vez más de ella.

—Hasta mañana, Saki —siguió Kyoko.

—Gracias por todo. Volveré mañana con ella —aseguró Yui.

La agente se dispuso entonces a marcharse mientras abrigaba a Saki para protegerla del frio. Ayano posó su mano sobre el hombro de Kyoko, tratando de tranquilizarla, aunque igualmente ella se sentía de la misma forma. Su esposa se volvió hacia ella y buscó su abrazo de inmediato.

—Lo sé. Yo también tengo miedo, Kyoko.

...

Yui llegó al apartamento de Chitose poco tiempo después. Había conseguido mantener a la pequeña Saki protegida del frío durante todo el trayecto y, finalmente, habían llegado a su destino.

—¡Saki-chan! ¡Qué alegría verte! —dijo la agente Ikeda, encantada de ver a la hija de Ayano y Kyoko.

Yui bajó a Saki y ésta corrió con torpeza hasta llegar a la agente albina.

—¿Dónde están las chicas? —preguntó Yui.

—Ayano-chan está dándose un baño y Toshino-san está en el cuarto de invitados, acomodando sus cosas.

Chitose tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y la llevó al cuarto donde se encontraba Kyoko, con el objetivo de que ambas se conocieran al fin. Kyoko, por su parte, había terminado de organizar sus pertenencias y dejar un lugar para que Ayano también colocara las suyas. Aquella habitación disponía de dos camas individuales que utilizarían para dormir esa noche. Se acostó en una de ellas, esperando poder descansar un poco. Habían sido muchas emociones y demasiada información recibida.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio, mientras Chitose se asomaba al interior.

—Hola, Toshino-san. ¿Podemos pasar? —dijo la albina con una sonrisa.

Kyoko se incorporó al instante al ver lo que llevaba Chitose en sus brazos. Una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que se sorprendía, igualmente, al ver en la joven Kyoko el evidente parecido con su madre adulta.

—Esta es Saki-chan. Akaza-san nos recomendó que pasaras tiempo con ella para mantener tus recuerdos de Ayano-chan —Chitose se acercó y dejó a la pequeña encima de la cama, frente a Kyoko.

Tener a su hija delante de sus ojos era una sensación que no podía ser descrita con palabras. Kyoko era capaz de ver, a pesar de su apariencia, los rasgos de Ayano en ella. La manera en la que fruncía el ceño y observaba de forma curiosa le parecía realmente adorable. Su pelo rubio se extendía hasta un poco por debajo de sus hombros y sus preciosos ojos oceánicos la miraban con dulzura.

—¿Mami?

Aquella delicada voz fue lo que acabó por enternecer por completo a la rubia mayor, que con su mano acarició la mejilla de su hija. Nunca habría imaginado que con pasar tan solo unos pocos segundos con aquella niña, iba a despertar un amor casi tan grande como el que ya sentía por Ayano.

—Qué linda eres —respondió Kyoko con una tierna sonrisa.

—Juega con ella un poco, Toshino-san. Yo me encargaré de hacer la cena —dijo Chitose, antes de salir de la habitación.

La chica albina sonrió y salió de allí, cruzándose con Ayano poco después. Ésta acababa de ponerse su pijama y, al igual que haría su propia hija, la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué ocurre, Chitose?

—Oh, Ayano-chan. Tenéis una invitada sorpresa —contestó la agente, entre risas.

"¿Una invitada?", pensó Ayano. Se dirigió entonces a la habitación que compartiría con Kyoko esa noche, encontrándose así con la que era, a sus ojos, la escena más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Kyoko sostenía un peluche y jugaba con la pequeña chica rubia que había podido contemplar en aquella fotografía de la agente Yui, o al menos lo intentaba, porque la niña se dedicaba a colocar sus pequeñas manos en el rostro de Kyoko, dificultándole su objetivo.

—¡Saki-chan, cuidado con mi nariz! —se quejaba Kyoko, sin percatarse aún de la presencia de la vicepresidenta—. Mira qué peluche tan bonito te he traído~

Ayano se emocionaba con solo apreciar aquello. Su intenso amor por Kyoko parecía envolverla, recibiendo un sentimiento tan cálido en su interior que podría gritarlo a pleno pulmón al resto del mundo.


	12. Una noche larga

La joven vicepresidenta había quedado fascinada por el momento que presenciaba. Cada vez se sentía más segura de querer pertenecer al futuro de Kyoko, aunque tuviera que superar miles y miles de obstáculos en su camino.

—Ayano, estabas ahí —dijo Kyoko, notando el ensimismamiento de la joven de la coleta.

—Ah, sí. Lo siento.

—¡Mami! —Saki reconoció también al instante a Ayano, quien no pudo evitar acercarse y acariciar sus cabellos rubios.

—Hola, Saki —respondió a su llamada.

—Aún no sabe hablar demasiado, pero me encanta oír su voz —afirmó Kyoko.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué está aquí con nosotras?

—Chitose cree que estando con ella tendré menos riesgo de perder mis recuerdos.

Ayano acompañó a las dos chicas rubias y se sentó con ellas en aquella cama. Saki, que se encontraba rodeada por los brazos de la vicepresidenta, finalmente le había empezado a prestar atención al peluche que Kyoko le dio.

—Se parece tanto ti —apuntó Ayano—. Funami-san me dijo que la que se quedaba embarazada era la que aportaba la mayoría del aspecto físico.

—Ya veo... —respondió Kyoko, sonriendo con dulzura a la pequeña—. Aunque personalmente me recuerda mucho a ti.

—B-bueno... Y-yo también soy su madre —dijo Ayano, evitando mostrar su enorme sonrojo—. E-es lo normal, Toshino Kyoko.

—¿Cómo que "Toshino Kyoko"? Antes me llamaste solo por mi nombre —reprochó la chica rubia, recordando el momento en el consejo estudiantil.

—¡¿Eh?! Eso fue... ¡F-fue la emoción del momento!

—No mientas. Estabas deseando darme un besito, huhuhu~

—¡T-tenía que hacer algo para que recordaras! —dijo, fingiendo enfado.

—Pero yo... no he olvidado nada, Ayano.

—¿Cómo que no? De repente, te comportaste como si no hubieras vivido lo mismo que las demás.

—Hmm... No lo sé... Estoy un poco confusa... —decía Kyoko, colocándose su mano en la frente.

—Mejor no hablemos de ello. Mañana Akaza-san nos dirá qué te ocurre.

—Sí...

—Wiiiii —se escuchaba a la pequeña Saki, jugando con su peluche entre los brazos de Ayano.

Ambas estudiantes la miraron y sonrieron. Aquel momento era tan agradable que realmente se sentían como una verdadera familia.

—Oye, Ayano.

—¿Qué ocurre? —contestó la nombrada.

—Te quiero mucho.

—¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿P-por qué?!

—Y me encanta tener una hija contigo en esta dimensión.

—¡¿Ah?! —Ayano se enrojecía a niveles jamás alcanzados.

Kyoko no encontró más motivos para esperar y se acercó para besar levemente a Ayano, la cual permaneció inmóvil ante la sorpresa. "Me va a matar de un ataque al corazón un día de estos...", pensó la vicepresidenta.

—¡Yo, yo! —decía la pequeña al percatarse del beso de sus madres, pidiendo atención.

—Hoo~ ¿Tú también quieres un besito, Saki-chan? ¡Tú lo has querido, ataque de besos! —gritó Kyoko, antes de acercarse a su hija y besar su rostro repetidas veces.

Ayano no pudo evitar reírse de la situación. Adoraba ver cómo Kyoko mostraba afecto por Saki, y deseaba que, en aquel instante, el tiempo se detuviera durante varias horas para poder disfrutar al máximo de aquel momento con las dos chicas rubias. Lamentablemente, en la situación en la que se encontraban no podían permitirse el lujo de divertirse demasiado.

Tras varios minutos, Chitose se acercó a la habitación para informarles de que todo estaba dispuesto para que cenaran. Las agentes habían colaborado para prepararles algo nutritivo antes de dormir. Una ración de carne acompañada de arroz sería una buena opción para adquirir proteínas y energía, después del viaje. Ayano y Kyoko se habían sentado a la mesa dejando un hueco entre ellas para Saki. La temprana edad de las dos adolescentes las hacían parecer, más bien, las hermanas mayores de la pequeña, en lugar de sus progenitoras.

—Procura masticar bien, ¿de acuerdo? —le decía Ayano a su hija.

Saki tenía buenos modales. Era tranquila y le encantaba pasar tiempo con las amigas de sus madres. Estando con Yui y Chitose, era incapaz de aburrirse. Y aún menos aquella noche, donde dos chicas como Kyoko y Ayano cuidaban de ella en todo momento. El enorme parecido que veía en las dos estudiantes con sus verdaderas progenitoras hacía que se mostrara confiada rápidamente. Saki tampoco entendía quiénes serían aquellas chicas, pero igualmente había sentido un vínculo especial que la unía a ellas.

—Hoy deberíamos dormir temprano —sugirió Yui—. Probablemente, Akari nos llamará mañana a primera hora, en cuanto haya analizado vuestros resultados.

Nadie estuvo en desacuerdo. Se quedarían unos minutos en el salón de aquel apartamento después de haber cenado y se dispondrían a dormir. Kyoko seguía entreteniendo a la pequeña Saki mientras Ayano preparaba un lugar en la habitación de ambas para que su hija durmiera con ellas.

—Según me dijo Ayano-chan de esta dimensión, Saki-chan también es muy tranquila para dormir. Seguro que no os da ningún problema —aseguró Chitose, mientras le hacía compañía a Ayano en la habitación.

—La verdad es que es encantadora, Chitose —dijo Ayano—. Me gustaría poder pasar tiempo con ella sin tener que pensar en todo lo que está sucediendo. Tengo miedo de que Toshino Kyoko vuelva a olvidarlo todo.

—Estoy segura de que Toshino-san opina igual que tú, y que también tiene miedo de perderse a sí misma de nuevo.

Estaba en lo cierto, Kyoko temía más que nada volver a su estado de negación de sus sentimientos. Volver a pensar que Ayano no la quería u olvidar a su hija, era una de las razones por las que no se separaba de la pequeña en ningún momento.

Chitose se despidió de Ayano y se dirigió a su habitación para dormir. Segundos después la siguió Yui, quien ocuparía la habitación contigua.

—¡Hora de dormir! —decía Kyoko, mientras se aproximaba a Ayano por aquel pasillo de habitaciones con Saki en brazos.

—Mami —llamó la pequeña a la chica de la coleta.

—¿Qué ocurre, Saki? —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres tenerla tú un momento, Ayano? —preguntó Kyoko—. Voy a preparar mi cama para hacerle un hueco a Saki-chan.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ayano, antes de que Kyoko le tendiera a la pequeña y se dirigiera a la habitación—. Os he colocado una barandilla para que Saki no tenga riesgo de caer de la cama.

Kyoko acomodó su cama para poder dormir con la rubia menor. Dispuso correctamente las sábanas y añadió una manta algo más gruesa para evitar que Saki pasara frío durante la noche. Ayano, por su parte, esperaba con la pequeña en brazos mientras la observaba.

—Mami —la volvía a llamar, agarrando con su mano uno de los mechones de su madre. Quería un poco de atención de parte de su otro pilar familiar. La vicepresidenta se percató de ello y le sonrió instintivamente.

—Eres preciosa —dijo Ayano, besando después su mejilla.

La pequeña se reía levemente. Había heredado uno de los detalles que más amaba de Kyoko, su alegre sonrisa.

—¡Listo! —dijo la rubia mayor—. Ya podemos dormir.

Ayano dejó a Saki sobre la cama de Kyoko y le dio otro beso antes de dirigirse a la suya.

—Buenas noches, Saki —le dijo.

—Eh, ¿y yo qué? —reprochó Kyoko—. Yo también quiero besito~

—¡¿Eh?!

—Antes, en el consejo estudiantil, estabas muy valiente —decía, intentando bromear con ella—. ¿Ahora vuelves a ser una cobarde? Jojo~

—¡¿A-a quién llamas cobarde, Toshino Kyoko?!

—Saki-chan —llamó Kyoko la atención de su hija—. ¿Verdad que Ayano debe darme un besito de buenas noches?

La niña ladeaba la cabeza sin comprender demasiado, pero por pura inercia acabó asintiendo.

—¿Ves? —dijo Kyoko, con aire victorioso.

—No metas a Saki en esto —advertía Ayano, rodando los ojos.

Ayano se acercó a Kyoko y posó una de sus manos sobre su rostro. La chica rubia prefirió no realizar ningún movimiento brusco, facilitando que su compañera le regalara un leve beso en la mejilla. Ayano buscó sus labios después, fundiéndolos con los suyos en un segundo beso.

—B-buenas noches —decía la chica de la coleta, sonrojada.

—Buenas noches, Ayano —respondió Kyoko con una sonrisa.

La vicepresidenta siguió con su semblante sonrojado, incluso cuando se metió en su cama para disponerse a dormir. Las dos rubias se acomodaron enseguida en la otra y Kyoko tapó con las mantas a Saki para abrigarla adecuadamente.

...

La noche las acogió a todas, excepto a Ayano. Seguía dándole vueltas a la situación de Kyoko, y cómo harían las agentes para solucionar cualquier problema que Akari les presentara al día siguiente. Giró su rostro hacia la cama que ocupaban aquellas dos rubias, esas que se habían convertido en uno de los mayores tesoros de su vida. Solo verlas dormir tan plácidamente provocaba que en los labios de Ayano se dibujara una dulce sonrisa.

"Os quiero tanto..."

Ayano dirigió su mirada al techo de la habitación de nuevo. Las manecillas del reloj que había en la pequeña mesita de noche junto a su cama marcaban la medianoche, pero no se encontraba demasiado somnolienta debido a su descanso en la enfermería de la escuela horas antes.

Una leve tos irrumpió el silencio y los pensamientos de Ayano. Volvió a mirar a las chicas de la cama contigua, notando que Saki había despertado entre los brazos de Kyoko. La vicepresidenta se levantó y se dirigió hacia su cama, bajando la barandilla y arrodillándose para estar frente a ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó, dulcemente—. ¿No tienes sueño?

—¿Ayano? —dijo una adormilada Kyoko, al abrir sus ojos con dificultad—. ¿Todo bien?

—Saki se había despertado —contestó la vicepresidenta—. La escuché toser un poco.

—¿Hm? Espero que no haya cogido frío —respondió la chica rubia, mientras abrigaba a su hija.

Saki bostezó y se acurrucó de nuevo en los brazos de su madre. Ayano solo extendió su brazo para alcanzar y acariciar los cabellos rubios de la pequeña.

—Se te da muy bien esto, Kyoko-mamá —bromeó Ayano, en voz baja.

—Jeje. Nada se resiste a Super Sexy Comando Kyoko.

—¿Puedo tomaros una foto? Estáis muy tiernas juntas y me gustaría tener un recuerdo de Saki.

—Claro. Adelante, Ayano-mamá.

Ayano rió divertida y cogió su teléfono móvil. Kyoko abrazó a Saki y esbozó el símbolo de la victoria con sus dedos.

—¿Preparadas? —dijo Ayano, antes de tomar la fotografía—. Perfecto, ya está.

Consultó entonces su teléfono para ver la foto y, en cuanto lo hizo, se percató de algo extraño.

—¿Hm? ¿Has tapado a Saki? No la veo aquí —decía Ayano.

—¿Eh? No, no la he tapado.

—Ella no aparece en la foto —afirmó.

—Pero tú la enfocaste, ¿no?

—Claro, pero en lugar de Saki hay un hueco entre tus brazos.

—¿Qué? —aquello no le pareció muy corriente a Kyoko.

—Mira —dijo, acercándose a la chica rubia para mostrarle aquella evidencia.

Efectivamente, la pequeña no figuraba en aquella fotografía con Kyoko. Esto empezó a alarmar a las dos adolescentes, quienes se miraban con preocupación pensando que podía significar algo peligroso. Ayano se dispuso a comprobar que su hija no tuviera nada malo, posando sus manos sobre sus mejillas y preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

—Creo que tiene algo de fiebre, Ayano —anunció Kyoko, quien era capaz de saberlo debido a que se situaba cerca de ella.

—Hay que decírselo a Chitose y Funami-san —propuso la vicepresidenta.

Ambas rápidamente salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a las que ocupaban las agentes. No sabían a qué se debía la falta de la pequeña Saki en aquella fotografía, pero no les parecía algo usual, ni siquiera en la dimensión en la que se encontraban.

—¡Chitose! ¡Funami-san! —gritaba Ayano, golpeando las dos puertas.

Las agentes despertaron de inmediato y abrieron las puertas de sus habitaciones. Ayano sostenía su teléfono móvil en su mano y mostraba aquella foto que había tomado segundos antes. Pero la joven vicepresidenta comenzó a asustarse de verdad cuando vio el rostro que mostraban las dos agentes al ver la fotografía.

—No puede ser... —decía Yui, volviendo al interior de su habitación y buscando entre sus prendas la otra fotografía que ella poseía, aquella que mostró a Ayano y Kyoko cuando les habló por primera vez de la existencia de su hija.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —preguntó Kyoko, angustiada.

Ante la atenta mirada de las tres chicas, Yui encontró lo que buscaba al fin. Nada más observar su fotografía, pareció quedar petrificada por lo que vio. Lentamente, alzó su mano para mostrar a las demás el hallazgo.

—¡Oh no! —dijo Chitose, llevándose las manos a su rostro.

Kyoko y Ayano no podían apartar la vista de aquella foto. Donde antes se podía ver a la pequeña Saki con total facilidad, ahora solo era posible apreciar el paisaje que había detrás. La pequeña había desaparecido de aquella foto de igual manera.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —decía Ayano, también confundida.

La duda se disipó en cuanto vieron a Yui y Chitose apresurarse por llegar a la habitación donde habían estado durmiendo las dos adolescentes con su hija. Kyoko y Ayano las siguieron rápidamente, aún sin saber con certeza la situación en la que se encontraban. Pero todo pareció aclararse en cuanto vieron unos destellos alrededor de su hija, aún acostada en la cama donde la dejaron. La pequeña no solo empezaba a desaparecer en las fotografías, también lo estaba haciendo en la realidad, pues su figura se empezaba a mostrar translúcida a los ojos de las cuatro chicas.

—¡Saki-chan!

Yui corrió hacia ella, pero poco pudo hacer antes de que ésta desapareciera por completo, dejando algunos destellos que pronto se desvanecieron igualmente.

Kyoko cayó de rodillas sin creerlo aún, y Ayano no pudo detener las lágrimas que comenzaron a deslizar sin control por sus mejillas. Acababan de presenciar cómo su hija se esfumaba en tan solo pocos segundos.

—¡Agghhh! —el gritó ahogado de Kyoko las despertó a todas de aquel silencio.

—¡Kyoko! —se acercó Yui—. ¡¿Qué te ocurre ahora?!

—¡Mi cabeza! ¡Agghh! —la chica yacía de rodillas en el suelo llevando sus manos al lugar donde sentía el dolor.

—¡Kyoko! —Ayano, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, se arrodillaba para socorrer a la chica rubia.

—¡Funami-san, llama a Akaza-san! ¡Rápido! —intervino Chitose—. ¡Yo me ocuparé de ellas!

Yui obedeció a su compañera. A pesar de encontrarse en plena madrugada, marcó rápidamente el número de Akari sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Akari! —la llamó Yui, nada más escuchar que la pelirroja descolgaba el auricular—. ¡Saki-chan ha desaparecido!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Podría ser...?!

—¡Estoy segura! ¡La conexión está empezando a enviar la información de la D21A a las demás dimensiones! ¡¿Hemos fracasado?!

—¡Aún no! Solo cuando esa información termine de enviarse, la dimensión 21A se quedará desconectada de las demás. ¡No nos rendiremos hasta ese momento, así que venid al laboratorio ahora! ¡Estoy analizando los resultados de Kyoko-chan, me daré prisa en daros una explicación!

—¡De acuerdo, vamos para allá! —dijo Yui antes de colgar, sin siquiera esperar más respuesta por parte de la pelirroja.

Cuando se giró y volvió a mirar a las demás chicas, vio cómo Chitose y Ayano seguían rodeando a Kyoko con clara preocupación en sus rostros. Temía seguir adelante y recibir malas noticias de nuevo, pero era su obligación como agente del departamento. Además de ello, era su mejor amiga la que se quejaba de aquel dolor punzante. Dolor que se reflejaba en la propia Yui, provocando que algunas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Con más miedo que confianza, agarró a Kyoko por el brazo y la levantó de inmediato.

—Nos vamos al laboratorio de Akari —anunció.

Chitose podía notar la angustia y la desesperación en las formas de su compañera. Ayudó entonces a Ayano ponerse en pie y caminar. A la pobre chica casi no le respondían las piernas después de lo acontecido. Debían salir de allí e ir al laboratorio del departamento lo antes posible. La fractura dimensional creada en la dimensión 21A estaba empezando a transmitir a través de la conexión la información a las demás dimensiones, y los hechos contradictorios comenzaban a compatibilizarse en función a lo que dictaba dicha fractura. La desaparición de la pequeña Saki solo era la primera prueba de que el futuro entre Kyoko y Ayano empezaba a ser improbable. Y con ello, el gran conflicto continental se aproximaba. Chitose comenzaba a ver una profunda herida también en Yui, y esperaba con esperanza que Akari consiguiera darles alguna vía de escape. Alguna salida para aquel abismo al que todas se asomaban sin poder retroceder.

Poco antes de la una de la madrugada, las agentes llegaban de nuevo al departamento junto con las dos estudiantes. Una de ellas seguía con fuerte jaqueca, y otra no se creía aún lo que acababa de presenciar algunos minutos antes. Aquel último destello azulado se había quedado grabado en su memoria junto con la imagen de su hija, la cual descansaba inocentemente mientras desaparecía. Esta vez, Akari las recibía mostrando un semblante serio, o más bien preocupado. La chica pelirroja seguía trabajando en su laboratorio sin descanso para poder analizar los resultados que obtendría de las pruebas realizadas anteriormente a las dos adolescentes.

—Akari... ¿qué opciones nos quedan? —preguntó Yui con un hilo de voz, nada más llegar.

—Bueno... Después de obtener los resultados de Kyoko-chan, he empezado a analizarlos mientras veníais hacia aquí —decía la científica dimensional—. Y es cierto que he visto algo extraño, pero a la vez muy familiar.

—¿Algo familiar? —repitió Chitose.

—Sí. Pensé que lo de Kyoko-chan se debía a algo interno, a sus propias decisiones. Pero creo que me equivocaba.

Yui se temió lo peor. Si Kyoko no había causado la fractura dimensional cuando rechazó a Ayano, podría ser la propia Ayano quien lo empezó todo.

—¿Podría haber sido Ayano? —cuestionó Yui.

Ayano dirigió su mirada hacia las adultas, aterrada. No quería ser la culpable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y, mucho menos, de causarle daño a Kyoko.

—Sí, sería lo más lógico —sentenció Akari.

—¡No! Yo... ¡Y-yo no he podido hacerlo! ¡Nunca he querido hacerle daño a nadie! —se defendió Ayano, entre lágrimas.

—No se preocupe, Sugiura-senpai. No he dicho que sea cierto —respondió Akari, calmándola.

—¿Entonces? —reclamó Yui.

—Toda esta situación carecía de lógica, pero las pruebas no mienten.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Yui.

—Yui-chan, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que Kyoko-chan ha sido afectada por una _cápsula de repetición_?


	13. Heridas emocionales

Yui se quedó helada. Sospechaba lo que Akari intentaba decir con aquella pregunta, pero temía confirmar su significado.

—¡¿Los resultados revelan una intervención con una cápsula de repetición?! —preguntó Chitose, alarmada.

Akari asintió sin pronunciar palabra.

—¿Y qué significa eso, Akaza-san..? —irrumpió Ayano, preocupada—. ¿Es... peligroso para ella?

—Bueno... Como ya sabes, las agentes del Departamento de Dimensiones deben llevar en su equipamiento dos cápsulas, una de cada tipo. Una de ellas es la que ya conoces, la cápsula de amnesia. Las de repetición se efectúan sobre una persona de igual forma. Una cápsula de repetición es aquella que interviene directamente en la mente del individuo afectado, haciéndole retroceder en sus recuerdos para poder así sustituirlos por otros. Una vez que se rompe la cápsula en presencia de la persona a la que se quiere afectar, ambos retroceden no más de varias horas a un momento que el propietario de la cápsula decida. El efecto de ese cambio puede manifestarse horas después, y deben usarse con cuidado ya que pueden provocar grietas dimensionales. Y obviamente si se utiliza repetidas veces sobre la misma persona, incluso podrían provocarle un ictus, y sería mortal. Pero Kyoko-chan solo parece haber sido afectada un par de veces, así que no hay riesgo alguno —Akari dirigió su mirada a la chica rubia, viendo cómo ésta no separaba sus manos de su cabeza—. Pero es normal que al menos tenga esos dolores de cabeza.

—Hay algo que no entiendo, Akari —interrumpió Yui—. Ayano también tomó una decisión que no se correspondía con la realidad que conocemos, pero no acabó afectando en nada.

—¿Y cuál es esa decisión? —preguntó la científica.

—No besó a Kyoko cuando le declaró sus sentimientos.

—¡¿P-pero cómo voy a hacer eso?! —siguió Ayano, nerviosa.

—De hecho, lo hiciste. Nuestra Kyoko nos lo contó —le respondió Yui.

—¡P-pero..!

—Recuerdo que fui yo quien te aconsejó que lo hicieras así, Ayano-chan —siguió Chitose—. Y la Ayano de nuestra dimensión sí besó a Toshino-san, tal y como le dije.

—E-entonces... Yo también debería haber seguido tu consejo, ¿no? Se supone que todas las Ayano pensamos igual... —reflexionaba la joven.

—Exacto —contestó Chitose.

—P-pero lo importante es que me declaré a Toshino Kyoko, ¿no? Que la b-besara o no, no tiene tanta importancia... —decía Ayano, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—En teoría, cualquier pequeño detalle puede cambiar lo que viene después, Ayano-chan —siguió Chitose.

—¿Y-y qué hay de Toshino Kyoko? ¿Qué le habría llevado a rechazarme si no es lo que ella quiere? —preguntó Ayano.

—He estado pensando mucho en ello —intervino Yui—. Después de hablar con nuestra Kyoko, estaba convencida de que fuiste tú misma la que alteró la conexión en la D21A. Pero...

—¿Qué ocurre, Funami-san? —preguntó Chitose a su compañera.

—La decisión de Ayano no provocó nada, porque la fractura ya se había formado antes —concluyó Yui—. Según la versión de Kyoko que nos contó la Chitose infiltrada, cuando Kyoko y Ayano se encontraron en el baño, Kyoko ya pensaba que Ayano no la correspondía.

—¿Pudo ser entonces una cápsula de repetición la que afectó a Toshino-san de alguna forma y que eso provocara la fractura dimensional? —cuestionó la agente Ikeda.

—Claro... —dijo Yui—. Y cuando Kyoko pareció perder sus recuerdos y volvió a negar sus sentimientos hacia Ayano, también fue por una cápsula de repetición. Tienen ese efecto, cambiar una pequeña parte de la realidad vivida por una persona..

Ayano, que se encontraba junto a Kyoko, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella preocupada al oír aquello. Sujetó el rostro de Kyoko, besó su frente y la mantuvo unida a la suya. Kyoko solo entreabría sus ojos mientras el dolor en su cabeza continuaba.

—Así que Toshino-san ha sido afectada por dos cápsulas de repetición en pocos días... Ha debido de ser horrible... —dijo Chitose.

—Pero nosotras no hemos utilizado ninguna cápsula aún... —continuó Yui, que comenzaba a darse cuenta de una verdad que no era de su agrado en absoluto.

—Esa es otra de las razones por las que os he hecho venir aquí —continuó Akari—. Informé de ello a Himawari-chan días antes de que empezarais esta misión, pero no había tenido mucha importancia.. hasta ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Yui.

—Chinatsu-chan y yo empezamos a notar que faltaban algunas cápsulas de repetición del laboratorio.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Faltan cápsulas del laboratorio?! —repitió Chitose.

—Está muy claro —interrumpió Yui—. Hay alguien más aparte de nosotras interfiriendo en las conexiones. Esas cápsulas han tenido que ser robadas.

—¿Cápsulas robadas... para alterar la conexión de la D21A? —preguntó Chitose.

El silencio pareció inundar aquel laboratorio. Al fin sabían lo que había desestabilizado la mente Kyoko y cómo evitarlo. No volvería a ser afectada mientras la tuvieran escoltada ya que, para hacerla retroceder, tendrían que volver a romper una cápsula cerca de ella. No obstante, lo que en aquel momento les aterraba era tener constancia de la existencia de un enemigo y no conocer su identidad. Por lo pronto, no podían confiar en nadie. Podría ser cualquiera.

—Hay algo más que necesitas saber, Yui-chan —dijo Akari.

—¿Qué es? —respondió la nombrada.

—Kyoko-chan y Sugiura-senpai también me llamaron poco después de hablar contigo por teléfono. Se han percatado de que Saki-chan ha desaparecido de las fotografías que hay en su casa también.

—Y supongo que les has contado lo que había pasado, ¿no? Que Saki-chan ha desaparecido por completo.

—Era mi deber, no podía ocultarles eso. Y menos a Kyoko-chan, estaba muy asustada. Le dije que Ikeda-senpai y tú estáis investigándolo y que todo saldría bien... —Akari necesitó una pausa, pues se le empezaba a quebrar la voz levemente—. Pero cada minuto que pasa se vuelve más grave y no sabemos quién está detrás de todo esto.

—Nosotras lo descubriremos, Akaza-san —intervino Chitose—. No descansaremos hasta lograr que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

En ese momento, unos fuertes estruendos alertaron a las chicas dentro del laboratorio. Aquellos golpes eran propiciados por alguien fuera de la estancia, quien se esforzaba por descargar parte de su impotencia en los robustos cristales del laboratorio, desde el exterior. Yui no estaba preparada para enfrentar aquello, jamás lo estaría. Aquella chica rubia de 28 años de edad golpeaba una y otra vez el cristal, mientras las lágrimas deslizaban por sus mejillas. Con ella, otra chica peinada con una cola alta permanecía detrás de la primera sin poder contener su llanto.

—Kyoko... —dijo Yui con un hilo de voz.

Akari abrió la puerta del laboratorio para permitirles pasar, pero la Kyoko mayor se fue directa a su amiga de la infancia para encararla con rabia.

—¡Maldita Yui! —Kyoko se abalanzaba con la intención de agredirla, pero Chitose reaccionó rápidamente y la sujetó.

La repentina aparición del joven matrimonio impresionó a la Ayano menor, quien jamás pensó que podría llegar algún día a verse a sí misma 14 años mayor. El verse en aquel estado le hizo recordar su propio dolor por la desaparición de Saki, el cual había quedado por unos instantes en segundo lugar debido al gran aprieto en el que se encontraban. Aquella Ayano mayor dirigió su mirada hacia ella, y por un momento pareció leer su mente, pues eran capaces de sentir de la misma forma la pérdida de la pequeña.

—¡Kyoko, cálmate! —respondió Yui—. ¡Siento que todo haya acabado así!

—¡Dijiste que la volvería a ver! ¡Lo dijiste! —Kyoko seguía tratando de librarse del agarre de Chitose, pero le era imposible—. ¡Devuélveme a mi hija, Yui!

—¡Te prometo que la salvaré! —Yui, a pesar de que podría llevarse un puñetazo de su mejor amiga, se acercó hasta ella y colocó ambas manos en su rostro—. Y si no lo consigo, dejaré que me mates si es lo que deseas.

Kyoko no pudo sostenerse más en pie y cayó de rodillas ante las demás chicas. La chica rubia lloraba desconsolada mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su hija. La Ayano mayor se aproximó a ella y la abrazó para darle el único consuelo que podía, pues ella también era incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

—Toshino-san... —decía Chitose, mientras observaba a Kyoko destrozada por el dolor.

—C-Chitose —la Ayano mayor llamó a la agente Ikeda con una voz bastante entrecortada-. ¿Hay... algo que podamos hacer?

—De momento, no... Pero creo que sería conveniente que Funami-san y yo habláramos con Toshino-san de la D21A —Chitose dirigió su mirada a la susodicha—. Tiene que contarnos con todo detalle lo que ocurrió antes y después de que Ayano-chan se declarara.

La Kyoko mayor se sorprendió al oír aquello. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que cerca de ellas se encontraban las chicas de la dimensión 21A. Levantó su mirada y la enfocó en aquellas dos estudiantes. La rubia se hallaba sentada en una camilla con aparente malestar, posiblemente jaqueca. La otra se situaba a su lado, de pie. El ver a Kyoko con 28 años y con un cuerpo totalmente desarrollado, hizo que la Ayano menor se sonrojase levemente en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. Pero poco duró esa sensación al ver el rostro tan triste de la chica rubia, realmente la pérdida de su hija le estaba partiendo el alma en dos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Yui—. Akari, ¿podrías recalcular la conexión mientras hablamos con Kyoko? Estaría bien saber qué puede ocurrir después para no llevarnos más sorpresas.

—No hay problema, Yui-chan —respondió Akari.

Yui no esperó más y se llevó a la Kyoko menor fuera del laboratorio. Chitose la siguió, dejando trabajar a Akari en compañía del matrimonio y la joven Ayano. Ésta seguía sin saber qué hacer ante aquella situación. Frente a ella, aún agachadas en el suelo, se encontraban sus identidades de la D6L y, a pesar de ello, no sabía qué podía decirles para mejorar sus estados de ánimo.

—Ayano —dijo Kyoko.

—¿Sí? —dijeron ambas Ayano, las cuales se miraron entre ellas un poco confusas.

—Me refiero a la adolescente —disipó la duda la chica rubia.

—D-dime —contestó la nombrada.

—Sé que Yui y Chitose van a intentar traer a Saki de vuelta, y que tú acabarás queriendo ayudarlas —decía Kyoko—. Solo te pido... que tengas cuidado. No soportaría perderte a ti también.

—Kyoko... —la Ayano mayor acariciaba el pelo de su esposa, dándole apoyo.

—Prométemelo, Ayano —continuó la chica rubia, sin dejar de mirar a la adolescente—. Prométeme que no te pondrás en peligro.

Ayano sabía que no cumpliría esa promesa. Pondría en peligro su vida si fuese necesario tan solo para salvar a su hija.

—Intentaré que no haya necesidad de ponerme en peligro... —respondió la joven.

Aquella respuesta no agradó demasiado a la mangaka, pues conocía a Ayano y sabía que, llegado el momento, sería capaz de jugarse la vida por Saki, al igual que la propia Kyoko.

—Kyoko —la llamó la Ayano mayor—. Volvamos a casa y descansemos un poco, no tienes buen aspecto.

—Sugiura-senpai tiene razón, será mejor que durmáis un poco —siguió Akari—. Os mantendré informadas de cualquier novedad.

—Cuento contigo y con la patrulla, Akaza-san —dijo Ayano, antes de ayudar a Kyoko a ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la salida.

La Ayano adulta regaló una última mirada a su otra yo, con decisión. Ambas sabían que querrían llegar hasta el final, costase lo que costase.

El matrimonio cruzó la puerta del laboratorio hacia el exterior y se marcharon a su residencia. Por su parte, las agentes y la Kyoko adolescente seguían posicionadas un poco más allá de la salida del laboratorio de Akari. Yui y Chitose intentaban sonsacar alguna información útil que les permitiera averiguar quién estaba detrás de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Ya le conté a Chitose todo lo que pasó ese día —se quejaba la chica rubia, aún con dolor de cabeza—. Necesito descansar, este dolor me está matando.

—Por mucho que descanses no desaparecerá —contestó Chitose—. Es el efecto de que hayan utilizado sobre ti dos cápsulas de repetición en tan poco tiempo.

—¡Pero no hay nada extraño en todo lo que os conté! —replicó Kyoko—. Lo único extraño fue lo que ocurrió después de que Ayano me confesara sus sentimientos.

—Espera, ¿hay algo más? —preguntó Yui.

—Claro, tiene sentido —dijo Chitose—. Si la primera vez que fue afectada por una cápsula ocurrió antes de que Ayano-chan se confesara por primera vez, debe de haber otro cambio de recuerdos para la segunda vez que fue afectada, cuando Ayano-chan ya se había confesado y Toshino-san volvió a desestabilizarse.

—De acuerdo —comprendió Yui—. Kyoko, dinos a quién viste antes de que supieras que Ayano te iba a rechazar.

—Vi a mucha gente a lo largo de ese día, podría haber sido cualquiera.

—Alguien tuvo que tener la oportunidad de encontrarse contigo, Kyoko —dijo Yui.

La propia Ayano salió del laboratorio para asomarse y ver cómo iba aquel interrogatorio. Kyoko parecía pasarlo mal. Tener que responder preguntas confusas para ella con semejante jaqueca debía ser horrible, sin añadir el hecho de la tristeza que sentía por haber perdido a la pequeña Saki.

—Un momento, Funami-san... —Chitose meditó durante varios segundos—. No olvidemos que debe tener oportunidad para robar las cápsulas del laboratorio. Podría haber sido cualquiera con acceso a él.

—¿Podría haber sido Chinatsu-chan? —preguntó inocente Kyoko.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —se quejó Yui—. Eso sería impensable, Chinatsu adora a Saki-chan y le encanta trabajar para el Ministerio. Además, está embarazada. Es imposible que pudiera hacer todo eso ella sola.

—¿No hay nadie más con acceso al laboratorio? —preguntó Ayano desde la puerta del mismo, despertando el interés de ambas agentes.

—¿Te refieres a... Akaza-san? —dijo Chitose.

—En realidad... —Ayano calló por un momento, como preparándose para dar una mala noticia—. Verás, Chitose... Esta noche, cuando llegamos hace unas horas aquí por primera vez... Bueno... Quizás no haga falta trabajar aquí para poder tener oportunidad de robar las cápsulas.

 _Flashback:_

— _¿Estamos en un edificio? —preguntó Kyoko._

— _Estáis en uno de los edificios más importantes del país —explicaba Chitose—. Aquí se instala el Gobierno, junto con todos sus Ministerios._

— _¡¿El Gobierno?! —repitió Ayano—. ¿Seguro que podemos estar aquí, Chitose?_

— _Por supuesto. Estáis escoltadas por nosotras —respondió Chitose—. Mientras vayáis con un agente, no hay de qué preocuparse. A Chizuru y Omuro-san les encanta venir de vez en cuando y ver nuestro trabajo._

Yui frunció el ceño indignada y habló inmediatamente.

—Me niego a creer que Omuro-san...

—No me refería a Omuro-san —interrumpió Ayano.

La agente Ikeda no articuló palabra, presa de su asombro. Su mejor amiga estaba acusando a su propia hermana, quien siempre había demostrado estar en desacuerdo con la unión de Kyoko y Ayano. Pero aquello solo era un gusto personal, ¿de verdad se tomaría tantas molestias por intentar separar al matrimonio?

—Chizuru... —la nombró Kyoko—. Recuerdo haberla visto antes de encontrarme con Ayano en el baño.

—¿Y volviste a verla después? —preguntó Yui.

—Sí. Fue ella la que me dijo aquella mentira acerca de Ayano —respondió Kyoko, confundiendo aún más a sus acompañantes.

—¿Qué mentira acerca de Ayano? —volvió a cuestionar Yui.

—Me dijo que una noche que Ayano se quedó a dormir en casa de Chitose, le escuchó decir que estaba harta de mí y que alguien como yo sería lo último que quería cerca.

Ayano lo pensó por un momento. Era eso a lo que se refería aquella vez en la enfermería. Tenía que haber sido producto de la segunda vez que interceptaron a Kyoko con una cápsula de repetición.

 _Flashback:_

— _Toshino Kyoko, basta. No quiero oírte más —dijo Ayano, de repente—. Si piensas que te he declarado mis sentimientos solo para burlarme de ti, es que no me conoces en absoluto._

— _Quizás yo no, pero Chitose te debe conocer a la perfección porque se lo cuentas todo, incluso lo poco que te gusto —contestó Kyoko, enfadada._

Yui no pudo evitar quedarse sin habla durante unos segundos. Segundos en los que pensaba agarrar por el cuello a su amiga.

—¿Tenías algo tan importante en tu memoria y no nos lo dijiste? —replicó la agente Funami.

—¡No pensé que fuera importante! —se molestó la chica rubia—. ¡Todas pensabais que yo tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo!

—Tiene razón, Funami-san... —intervino Chitose—. Y... Chizuru podría haberlo hecho, ella ha tenido acceso al laboratorio cuando venía conmigo.

—Oh vamos, Chitose —insistió Yui—. Chizuru nunca se ha llevado bien con Kyoko, pero no creo que sea razón para hacer todo esto. Estaría destruyendo la vida de Ayano también, y a ella sí la aprecia.

—Kyoko —Ayano se acercó a la chica rubia llamándola por su nombre, lo que provocó que ella prestara atención al instante—. Cuando hablaste con Chitose y le contaste tu versión de lo que había pasado, ¿viste después a Chizuru en algún momento?

—Sí... —respondió con cierta timidez.

—¿Y qué ocurrió? —volvió a preguntar Ayano.

—Nada más salir del consejo estudiantil para buscarte y decirte que lo sentía, Chizuru apareció para decirme aquella mentira sobre ti —narró la chica rubia.

—Entonces... Para ti lo que ocurrió después en el pasillo simplemente no sucedió... Ya no lo tienes en tu memoria... —se lamentaba Ayano, comprendiendo que Kyoko ya no había vivido aquel beso con el que comenzaron su relación en ese pasillo, poco después de que la chica rubia aclarara la situación con la Chitose infiltrada y saliera corriendo en su busca.

—Lo siento, Ayano... —se disculpó la otra joven, para luego mostrar una actitud molesta—. Esa Chizuru me las pagará.

—Debemos informar a Furutani-san. Si ha sido ella, impondremos una orden de arresto inmediato —interrumpió Yui, dirigiéndose a su compañera de patrulla poco después—. Puedo pedirle que te aparten del caso por motivos personales, Chitose. No creo que sea muy agradable darle caza a tu propia hermana...

—Ni hablar, Funami-san —dijo rápidamente la agente Ikeda—. Esta misión ya nos ha dado demasiados problemas. Necesito llegar hasta el final.

Aquel brillo que Yui podía apreciar en la mirada decidida de Chitose, no se debía a la emoción de terminar al fin con aquella misión que tanto se les había resistido y que, con toda seguridad, acabaría con herirlas a todas de alguna u otra forma. Yui sabía perfectamente que aquel brillo en su mirada solo se debía a las lágrimas que trataba de contener con todas sus fuerzas ante el trágico desenlace que podría esperarles, y que implicaba directamente a alguien a quien la agente Ikeda quería con toda su alma.


	14. Una pesadilla

**Pues éste es el capítulo 14 que se publicó en Wattpad, casualmente coincidiendo con el extreno de la película de acción Infinity War. No la había visto puesto que no soy aficionada a las pelis de superhéroes pero, al ver los comentarios que me dejaban y las numerosas bromas que se hacen de la película, entiendo que se haga mención de ella. Además, es cierto que esa coincidencia en la publicación fue un aspecto gracioso.**

 **Kyomori**

* * *

Llegaba la hora de ponerse en acción. Aún en el laboratorio de Akari, Yui llamó rápidamente por teléfono a Himawari, la jefa del Departamento de Dimensiones, y le comentó sus conclusiones. Himawari, quien se sorprendía cada vez más, preguntaba una y otra vez si tenían localizada a Ikeda Chizuru para establecer una orden de arresto contra ella de inmediato.

—No sabemos nada de ella aún, pero ella tampoco sabe que nos hemos traído a Kyoko de la D21A para hacerle un chequeo aquí, en el laboratorio —explicaba Yui—. Puede que la esté buscando para intervenirle de nuevo con una cápsula de repetición.

—¿Qué hay del re-cálculo? —dijo Himawari—. ¿Sabe ya Akaza-san la información que está transmitiendo la conexión de la dimensión 21A?

—Está en ello. No tardará en darnos noticias.

—De acuerdo. Mantenedme informada, por favor. Y suerte.

—Gracias, Furutani-san.

Aparte de Yui, cuatro personas más se encontraban en aquel laboratorio. Akari, quien seguía trabajando sin descanso para re-calcular la conexión y averiguar qué acontecimientos podrían venir tal y como estaba la situación. Kyoko, quien volvió a la camilla para seguir descansando. A su lado, Ayano, la cual no quería separarse de ella, pero que no dudaría en hacerlo cuando las agentes decidieran darle caza a Chizuru. Por último, su compañera de patrulla, Chitose, quien se mantenía en silencio después de la confusión de saber que su hermana podría ser la culpable de todo.

—Chitose, ¿estás segura? —le preguntó Yui.

—Es mi hermana, Funami-san. Tengo que ir —respondió ésta.

—Está bien. Creo que será mejor que dejemos a Kyoko aquí descansando. Volveremos por ella cuando todo haya terminado.

—¿Entonces... yo puedo ir? —preguntó Ayano.

—Por mucho que te lo prohibiera acabarías viniendo, ¿verdad? —dijo Yui.

Ayano asintió sin dudarlo.

—Tened mucho cuidado, Yui-chan —dijo Akari.

—No hay misión que la mejor patrulla del Departamento de Dimensiones del Ministerio del Interior no pueda cumplir, Akari —contestó Yui—. Regresaremos sanas y salvas.

Chitose se mostró firme y salió de aquella estancia la primera, seguida poco después por Yui y Ayano. En el laboratorio solo quedaron Kyoko, tratando de relajarse en aquella camilla donde permaneció tumbada, y Akari, que seguía trabajando para poder aportar algo de luz al camino que podía presentarse en las próximas horas.

—Akari... ¿crees que lo conseguirán? —rompió Kyoko el silencio con una pregunta que Akari preferiría no haberse planteado en aquel momento.

—Claro que sí, Kyoko-chan... Ya verás como todo se arregla —respondió con cautela—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele menos la cabeza?

—Sí, estoy mejor. Aunque...

—¿Qué ocurre? —se interesó la pelirroja.

—Echo de menos a Saki-chan... —dijo, mostrando cierta nostalgia en sus palabras.

Akari se compadeció de su amiga al oír aquello y abandonó su puesto de trabajo para posicionarse junto a la camilla que Kyoko ocupaba y tomar su mano. Akari sentía que ese dolor de perder a una hija no debía ser para una chica de tan solo 14 años.

—Siento que te hayas visto involucrada en esto, Kyoko-chan...

—Ya me lo compensarás con algo de ron con pasas —contestó la chica rubia, con una sonrisa—. No te preocupes, no es culpa vuestra.

—Pero Sugiura-senpai y tú no deberíais estar pasando por esto —matizó Akari—. Tú podrías haber muerto si la hermana de Ikeda-senpai hubiera seguido interviniéndote con cápsulas de repetición, y Sugiura-senpai estará en peligro si algo sale mal cuando vayan a detenerla.

—Lo sé...

Akari suspiró con inquietud. Sabía que podía haber ocurrido una desgracia aún mayor si no hubieran traído al laboratorio a la chica rubia a tiempo. Las agentes habían actuado rápido, y Chitose había sido muy inteligente al proponer a Yui llevar a ambas chicas a la D6L. En cambio, sobre Akari pesaba aún el sentimiento de culpa por haber notado la falta de cápsulas en su laboratorio y no haber prestado demasiada atención a ello.

—Procura descansar, ¿de acuerdo? Te avisaré si hay alguna novedad —dijo Akari.

—Vale —respondió la chica rubia.

Akari volvió a su asiento y continuó con su trabajo. Le haría falta algo de tiempo para averiguar lo que podía provocar aquella fractura dimensional mientras se desarrollaba, pero se esforzaría por conseguirlo. Por lo pronto, la única información que tenían era la que habían conocido desde el comienzo de la misión: el conflicto continental que la Ayano adulta ya evitó en su momento en la dimensión 6L y que podría aparecer para arrasar su país. Pero, por la desaparición de la pequeña Saki, se confirmaba que Kyoko y Ayano serían separadas en un futuro no muy lejano. La científica pelirroja seguía estableciendo cálculos con el fin de descubrir exactamente qué ocurriría y por qué, sería la única forma de compensar el error del propio Departamento de Dimensiones en aquella arriesgada misión.

...

Eran las dos de la madrugada, y el primer lugar en el que las agentes buscarían a Chizuru sería en la propia residencia Ikeda. Nada más llegar a su destino, Chitose sacó con cuidado la llave de su propia casa, donde vivía con su hermana gemela, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta despacio.

El silencio era casi abrumador. La oscuridad reinaba en aquel lugar, y tampoco se podían permitir el lujo de encender ninguna luz o su perseguida se percataría al instante de que alguien había entrado en su casa. Yui y Chitose tomaron la delantera, mientras que Ayano se situó detrás de ellas por protección. Observaban con detenimiento cada rincón de la moderna residencia, la cual solo era iluminada por la tenue luz de la Luna.

—Quédate aquí con Ayano —le dijo Yui a Chitose, en voz baja—. Voy a ir al piso de arriba a ver si se encuentra allí.

Yui subió las escaleras con cautela. No quería dar por sentado que Chizuru estuviera dormida para no llevarse ninguna sorpresa. Llegó sin dificultad a la planta superior de la casa y caminó por el pasillo, buscando la habitación de su objetivo. Se asomó entonces al interior y pudo ver que nadie ocupada aquella estancia, lo que le empezó a preocupar.

—¿Pero qué...?

Ni tiempo le dio a pensar nada más cuando recibió un golpe certero en la cabeza. Yui cayó inconsciente sin mucho esfuerzo después de aquella agresión por parte de Chizuru, quien se había preparado para emboscarla por la espalda. Pero Chizuru debía evitar aún a su hermana y a la joven Ayano, quienes todavía se encontraban en la planta inferior y habían oído el ruido de la caída de Yui.

—Algo ha pasado ahí arriba —se alertó Chitose.

Chizuru sabía que su hermana conocía la residencia tanto como ella, así que debía aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche para salir sin que la vieran. Bajó a la planta baja sin provocar el más mínimo ruido y se ocultó al final de las escaleras esperando el momento oportuno.

—Sal de donde estés, Chizuru —decía en voz alta la agente Ikeda, con autoridad—. No queremos hacerte daño.

Chitose, que se encontraba junto a la salida de la residencia junto a Ayano, se separó de ésta y comenzó a caminar lentamente más hacia el interior de la estancia. La oscuridad le impedía ver a Chizuru aún escondida, pero ésta aprovechó la cercanía de su hermana para salir de golpe de su escondite y apartarla bruscamente de un empujón.

—¡Chitose! —Ayano la llamaba, asustada.

—¡Ten cuidado, Ayano-chan! —respondió Chitose, una vez en el suelo por el golpe recibido—. ¡Chizuru va hacia ti!

Ayano, muy lejos de querer protegerse, trató de obstaculizar la salida para que Chizuru no tuviera oportunidad de escapar, pero poco podía hacer contra una mujer adulta. Chizuru llegó hasta ella y la intentó apartar a la fuerza. Ayano se resistió como pudo, pero finalmente la gemela de Chitose la echó a un lado y huyó de allí.

—¡¿Estás bien, Ayano-chan?! —gritaba Chitose, preocupada desde su posición.

—Sí... —decía ésta poniéndose en pie con cuidado—. ¿Y tú?

Ayano levantó la mirada y vio a Chitose también tratando de levantarse. Tan rápido como pudo, acudió a socorrerla.

—Estoy bien —contestó Chitose—. Tenemos que comprobar cómo está Funami-san.

Subió apresurada las escaleras junto a Chitose. Activaron todos los interruptores que se encontraron a su paso para encender las luces y encontrar a Yui con facilidad. La agente yacía inconsciente en el suelo, pero aún con vida. Tuvieron entonces que acostarla en una cama e intentar reanimarla. Chitose, a su vez, llamaba por teléfono a Himawari para informar del desgraciado accidente. La jefa del departamento, al ver el peligro que Chizuru podía llegar a causar, optó por darles una pausa hasta que Yui despertara y mandar a otra patrulla más especializada en dar caza a personas huidas. Quizás la vida de Chitose no correría peligro por ser su hermana, pero tampoco sabían si Chizuru iría armada para defenderse de cualquiera que quisiera arrestarla. A su vez, Himawari contactó con la Chitose adolescente de la D21A para darle la orden más difícil de su carrera: que intentara inmovilizar a su hermana de la forma que fuera, pues ella era la culpable.

—¿Crees que la Chizuru de mi dimensión también está implicada..? —preguntó Ayano, con notable preocupación.

—Es posible... Sabemos que la adulta podía robar las cápsulas, es posible que se las diera a Chizuru de la D21A y que ésta interviniera a Toshino-san. Sería complicado que lo hiciera una sola persona.

—¿Y... qué va a pasar ahora?

—Creo que deberías descansar un poco. Funami-san no tardará en despertar y nos pondremos de nuevo en marcha para buscar a Chizuru. Llamaré también a vuestra casa para alertar a Toshino-san y Ayano-chan de esta dimensión. Ellas deben tener cuidado también.

—Pero... ¿no estarán descasando? —preguntó Ayano.

—No creo que hayan podido dormir demasiado con Saki-chan desaparecida —respondió Chitose—. Incluso a ti te es imposible.

Chitose se dispuso entonces a llamar a la residencia que Ayano y Kyoko compartían en la D6L. Ambas habían permanecido en el salón de su casa, esperando alguna noticia por parte de Akari o las agentes. Ayano había conseguido al fin que Kyoko se quedara dormida en el sofá después de derramar muchas lágrimas. Ella se situaba sentada a su lado mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica rubia con semblante preocupado, apenada aún por la pérdida de su hija. No se había separado del teléfono, así que pudo contestar de inmediato cuando Chitose llamó.

—¿Ayano-chan? ¿Cómo estáis? —decía la agente Ikeda, a través de su teléfono.

—Ah, Chitose... —reconoció la Ayano mayor a su amiga—. Kyoko está descansando ahora, pero ha sido difícil conseguir que se calmara. Yo estoy bien, dentro de mis posibilidades.

—Me alegro... Llamaba para avisaros de que estamos dando caza a Chizuru por la misión oficialmente. Posiblemente ella haya robado cápsulas del laboratorio y las haya usado para provocar la fractura dimensional.

—¡¿Chizuru-san?! —Ayano se escandalizó al oír el nombre de la culpable.

—Tened cuidado, ahora mismo está en busca y captura. No le abráis la puerta si llega a aparecer por allí, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, aunque aún me cuesta creerlo. Lo siento, Chitose... Debe ser muy duro para ti...

—Esto no es nada comparado con lo que os ha hecho a vosotras, Ayano-chan. Si Chizuru merece un castigo, yo seré la primera en darle escarmiento.

—Siempre has sido una de las mejores reclutas del Departamento de Dimensiones —Ayano sonrió levemente—. Esa respuesta es muy propia de un agente tan profesional como tú.

Ayano se percató de que Kyoko se movía de vez en cuando mientras dormía. Su respiración no era demasiado regular y podía oír cómo pronunciaba a veces el nombre de su hija también en sueños. Volvió a colocar su mano sobre el rostro de su esposa, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—¿Kyoko? —Ayano la llamó en cuanto notó malestar en la chica rubia al posar su mano sobre su frente.

—¿Ayano-chan, todo bien? —preguntó Chitose, que había oído a Ayano llamar a Kyoko.

—Kyoko no parece encontrarse bien —contestó Ayano—. Creo que tiene fiebre.

—¿Fiebre? —repitió la agente.

Volver a escuchar aquella palabra por parte de Chitose mientras hablaba con su yo adulto, fue lo que provocó que la Ayano adolescente se temiera lo peor. Su rostro se mostró tan pálido que la propia agente Ikeda se preocupó seriamente al mirarla. Parecía que se le había helado la sangre.

—No puede ser... —alcanzó a decir la vicepresidenta.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ayano-chan? —Chitose la miraba con inquietud.

—Eso fue lo que Toshino Kyoko me dijo antes de... —le resultaba difícil decirlo, a causa del nudo que comenzaba a sentir en su garganta—. Saki tenía fiebre antes de desaparecer.

Chitose la miró escandalizada. Rápidamente volvió a intentar entablar conversación con la Ayano adulta, sujetando su móvil con ambas manos por semejante urgencia. Necesitaba saber que todo iba bien y que esa fiebre de la Kyoko mayor no tenía nada que ver con lo que hizo desaparecer a la pequeña Saki.

—¡Ayano-chan! —la llamaba Chitose—. ¡¿Toshino-san está bien?!

—Sí, todo bien. Ya tenía mal aspecto cuando estábamos en el laboratorio, será una simple gripe. Habrá enfermado por el disgusto que le ha causado la desaparición de Saki.

La Ayano adulta se disponía a buscar un trapo húmedo que poner a Kyoko en su frente para bajar su temperatura, pero antes de levantarse pudo ver algunos destellos alrededor de su esposa. Desechó la idea en el acto y se acercó a la chica rubia, asustada.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! —dijo Ayano, alarmada.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —preguntaba angustiada Chitose.

Ayano no respondía, lo que hacía que la agente albina se preocupara aún más. La llamaba una y otra vez, pero ésta no daba contestación alguna. Estaba demasiado horrorizada por el extraño fenómeno que se presentaba ante ella. Kyoko despertó y abrió sus ojos lentamente. Ver el rostro tremendamente preocupado de su esposa hizo que se mostrara extrañada.

—Ayano —dijo.

—¡Kyoko! —Ayano comenzaba a colocar sus manos sobre el rostro de su esposa, atemorizada.

Kyoko parecía de repente estar muy débil, tanto como para ni siquiera ser capaz de incorporarse en aquel sofá. Ayano estiraba sus brazos para envolverla y la chica rubia se dio cuenta de los destellos a su alrededor. Ni siquiera sabía lo que aquellos brillantes destellos de luz significaban, pero viendo el rostro de Ayano sabía que no sería nada bueno y que, en el peor de los casos, iba a ser separada de su esposa también.

—Ayano, no me dejes ir —intentaba decir con su voz cada vez más suave y silenciosa.

Ayano empezaba a ver traslúcido el cuerpo de su esposa. Sin saber qué podía hacer para evitarlo, abrazaba a Kyoko mientras lloraba totalmente angustiada. No podría soportar perder a otra de las personas que más quería, y menos delante de sus propios ojos. Chitose la seguía llamando de forma incansable a través del teléfono, pero ella ya lo había dejado en algún lugar del suelo de aquel salón y no volvería a responder a la llamada de su mejor amiga.

—¡No! ¡Kyoko, por favor!

—Ayano —volvía a llamarla Kyoko.

La voz de Kyoko se apagaba, cada vez podía oírla con menor intensidad. Su esposa estaba desapareciendo de forma inevitable y Ayano solo lograba sostenerla y acercarla a su propio cuerpo para abrazarla sin dejar de llorar.

—¡Kyoko, no te vayas! ¡No me dejes! —gritaba.

Ayano pudo notar cómo Kyoko también empezaba a mostrar sus ojos humedecidos. Hubiera preferido quedarse y seguir luchando para poder ver a Saki de nuevo, pero ya nada podría librarle de su cruel destino. Tan solo antes de desaparecer por completo, una única frase como despedida dejó para su amada.

—Te quiero, Ayano.

—¡Nooo! —Ayano estaba al borde del colapso, mientras veía cómo Kyoko se desvanecía por completo—. ¡Por favor, quédate conmigo..!

Chitose, aún al otro lado del auricular, lloraba igualmente al escuchar a su mejor amiga rota por el dolor de haber perdido también a Kyoko. La Ayano adolescente, quien se encontraba de pie frente a Chitose, no podía soportar ese gran sentimiento de impotencia mientras descargaba su rabia golpeando repetidas veces una de las paredes de aquella habitación. No solo habían perdido a la pequeña Saki, sino que la Kyoko mayor acababa de desaparecer también. Inmediatamente en ambas vino el pensamiento de que podría incluso haberse esfumado igualmente la Kyoko menor mientras seguía descansando en el laboratorio de Akari. Ayano veía perecer su futuro y la vida de Kyoko, sabiendo que no había peor castigo que el que estaba sufriendo. Una pesadilla, tan solo podía ser una pesadilla. Una cruel ilusión que se burlaba de ella hasta el extremo de hacerla sufrir sin compasión en aquella oscura realidad. En ese profundo lugar, donde ya la paz parecía improbable, la única voz que Ayano alcanzaba a escuchar era la suya propia. Esa voz que, rota de agonía, suplicaba sin descanso que todo fuera un horrible sueño. Para desgracia de ella, aquello se presentaba como una auténtica pesadilla que parecería ser interminable.


	15. En el punto de mira

Como si de un huracán devastador lleno de emociones se tratara, la situación se tornó aún más oscura y trágica. Chitose no dejaba de derramar lágrimas. Su llanto, ahogado y profundo, era lo único que en aquella estancia se escuchaba. Ayano aún se encontraba en pie, frente a su mejor amiga, sin poder reaccionar. El dolor podía reflejarse en el rostro de ambas mientras permanecían en aquella habitación desde donde habían oído cómo la Ayano adulta suplicaba una y otra vez que Kyoko no la dejara. Aquella vicepresidenta adolescente jamás podría olvidar ese grito angustiado que profería su propia identidad en aquel último instante. Por sus mejillas, igualmente, deslizaban lágrimas sin afán por detenerse. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, y su mirada mostraba el sentimiento de sentirse amenazada por un peligro incontrolable. Ayano miró de nuevo a Chitose, la cual seguía derrotada por aquella puñalada emocional de su propia hermana.

Pero su paciencia se agotaba.

Ayano reaccionó al fin y caminó hasta su amiga. No reparó demasiado en tomar a Chitose del brazo y mirarla cara a cara.

—Ni se te ocurra rendirte ahora, Chitose —decía Ayano, con decisión—. No voy a dejar que me quiten a mi familia. Aunque sea tu hermana, ¡juro que la detendré como sea!

—A-Ayano-chan... —alcanzaba a responder Chitose, entre lágrimas—. Yo... no entiendo nada... ¿Por qué Chizuru..?

—Vayamos a averiguarlo —contestó Ayano.

—D-de acuerdo... Esperemos hasta que Funami-san despierte e iremos de nuevo al laboratorio del departamento...

—Muy bien.

Sabía que tenían que esperar hasta que Yui despertara, pero tampoco ignoraba el hecho de que Chitose también necesitaba un tiempo para recomponerse. Había sido un golpe muy duro para ambas, pero Ayano no iba a rendirse hasta el final. Haría lo que fuera necesario para recuperar a Kyoko y a su hija.

...

El destino de Chitose parecía ser inevitable, debería enfrentarse a su propia hermana en ambas dimensiones. Por órdenes claras de Himawari, la Chitose adolescente de la D21A había sido informada de la situación y debía aprovechar cualquier ocasión para detener a la Chizuru de su realidad. Había certeza de que ambas gemelas estaban conspirando contra la unión de Ayano y Kyoko, por lo que Chitose no tuvo elección. Su papel de agente infiltrada sería culminado con la detención de un miembro de su familia.

Sin ninguna duda, fue audaz aquella noche. Solo tuvo que esperar a que su hermana se durmiera para atarla de pies y manos a su cama. No disponía de cuerdas, así que tuvo que atarla con las sábanas de su propia cama. Cuando Chizuru se diera cuenta de su situación, ya sería tarde porque Chitose se encargaría personalmente de estar allí para interrogarla. Para su sorpresa, Chizuru se mostró molesta al poco tiempo de ser inmovilizada y comenzó a intentar moverse con libertad mientras dormía. Sus ojos se abrieron segundos después, los cuales se dirigieron rápidamente al impedimento que suponían aquellas sábanas. Al sentir entonces su presencia, desvió la mirada hacia Chitose, la cual parecía haberse preparado para esperar pacientemente a que despertara. Sabía que su situación se debía al desastre entre la vicepresidenta y la chica rubia, pero desconocía cómo había descubierto que ella era la culpable.

—Chizuru... —habló Chitose—. Vas a contarme por qué lo has hecho ahora mismo.

—N-Nee-san... Yo no he hecho nada...

—¡Mientes!

Chizuru vio extraño que su hermana no la creyera. Habían estado juntas desde siempre y se conocían mutuamente. En todo caso, no tendría razón para negar la realidad. Su objetivo estaba cumplido al fin.

—¿Y qué? —respondió la albina, seriamente—. No podrás evitarlo.

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —insistió Chitose—. ¡¿Qué pensabas conseguir haciendo retroceder a Toshino-san?!

Chizuru no pudo evitar su expresión de sorpresa al oír aquello. Su hermana, quien pensaba que era una civil cualquiera, estaba al tanto de lo que había hecho. Ante la pausa de Chizuru, Chitose continuó.

—Lo sé todo. Sé que has estado interfiriendo en esta realidad para condenar la relación de Ayano-chan con Toshino-san.

Chizuru rió.

—¿Te parece gracioso..? —se molestó la agente infiltrada.

—No tienes ni idea, Nee-san.

Chitose abandonó su lugar para acercarse a su hermana y mostrarse ante ella con autoridad.

—Pues ya puedes ir soltándolo todo, quiero ver lo lista que eres.

El rostro de Chizuru pasó de burlón a irritado, puesto que ya nada podría exculparla. Chitose esperaba su respuesta, pero necesitó unos segundos para meditar sobre lo que iba a hacer. Aunque, en realidad, tampoco podía negar que no había aguardado un momento como el que se le presentaba aquella noche.

—Es irónico —dijo.

—¿Qué es lo que ves tan irónico? —preguntó Chitose.

—Que ambas seamos agentes infiltradas y no hayamos descubierto a la otra. Supongo que es señal de que no se nos da nada mal pasar desapercibidas.

—¡¿Qué..?! ¡¿Tú... también trabajas para el Departamento de Dimensiones?! —había algo en aquella confesión que la inquietaba, por lo que no se demoró en preguntar.

—No. En realidad... Somos enemigas, Nee-san.

Chitose cubrió su boca con su mano, aterrada. Ambas eran agentes que habían sido elegidas para infiltrarse entre civiles, ambas vivían bajo el mismo techo y ninguna de ellas se había percatado de que la otra tenía su mismo papel. Además, al hecho añadido de que su hermana era una infiltrada que trabajaba para otra entidad distinta, Chitose había revelado su identidad sin dudarlo. Se mostró desprevenida y cometió un error fatal. El departamento estaría ahora al descubierto a través de ella. No podía dejar que pasara a mayores pero, ¿qué iba a hacer entonces? ¿Ejecutar a su propia hermana para no dejar testigo de aquel descuido?

—N-no... No es cierto... —decía Chitose, nerviosa—. ¡Dime que no es cierto!

—Mi objetivo era evitar toda posible relación entre Sugiura-san y esa Toshino no sé qué —respondió Chizuru.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Chitose volvía a acercarse a su hermana, esta vez para agarrar el cuello de su pijama—. ¡¿Por qué quieres romper su unión?!

Chizuru desvió la mirada, con gesto preocupado. A Chitose le dio impresión de que aún ocultaba algo.

—¿Para quién trabajas? —preguntó.

—Para el país que nos destrozará en la guerra continental que se avecina —contestó Chizuru, aún sin dirigir la mirada a su hermana—. Aquella guerra que se evitó en la dimensión 6L.

—¡¿Qué?! —Chitose no podía creerlo—. ¡¿Estáis conspirando para cambiar la conexión y destruir nuestro país?!

—No pasa nada, Nee-san. Nosotras no moriremos si el conflicto tiene lugar.

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! —Chitose se enfurecía cada vez más al ver que su hermana no le respondía—. ¡¿Y qué hay de las demás?! ¡¿No te importa que personas inocentes mueran?! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu propio país?!

—¡Cállate! —Chizuru la miró, sus ojos estaban humedecidos—. ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

—¡Pues explícamelo, Chizuru! —insistía Chitose.

—¡Sabía que ella moriría! —gritó—. ¡Sabía que si las separaba, esa rubia moriría!

—¡¿Has hecho todo esto para matar a Toshino-san?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a manipular sus vidas?! ¡Su hija ya ha desaparecido y Ayano-chan está destrozada!

Chizuru volvió a callar. Ella desconocía el hecho de que Kyoko y Ayano tuvieran una hija, aunque tampoco esperaría ver a Ayano en sus peores momentos. Después de todo, esa posible hija solo existía en una dimensión que no era la suya.

—Quedas arrestada, Chizuru... —dijo Chitose de inmediato—. No esperes que esté a tu favor después de lo que has hecho.

Por mucho que su hermana le hablara en aquel momento, Chizuru no parecía mostrar emoción alguna. Lo único que hacía era dirigir su mirada hacia ella, de forma serena. Chitose se encontraba ante su primera y más difícil detención. Sin perder la compostura, utilizó su teléfono móvil y contactó con el Departamento de Dimensiones para dar el aviso de que había cumplido su objetivo: tenía a una de las Chizuru inmovilizada y lista para ser llevada por la justicia.

...

Pasadas las oscuras horas de la madrugada, en la dimensión 6L la mañana comenzaba a regalar sus primeros rayos de sol. En aquella residencia que la Chitose adulta compartía con su hermana, Ayano y ella se disponían a salir de nuevo hacia el laboratorio de Akari. La agente Yui había despertado escasos minutos antes, preguntando repetidas veces qué le había pasado y cuánto tiempo había estado en estado inconsciente. Aquella noche había sido larga y, aunque comenzaba a hacerse de día, la claridad era mínima, pues el cielo había amanecido encapotado. Parecía que se preparaba para castigar con una intensa tormenta en cualquier momento.

El trayecto era bien conocido por la joven Ayano. Avenidas grandes y un intenso tráfico que en aquellas horas demasiado tempranas era poco visible, permitiendo a las agentes y a la vicepresidenta tomar las calles con libertad. Acudieron lo antes posible al moderno edificio del Ministerio del Interior y utilizaron el ascensor para llegar a la planta más visitada esos últimos días: la del Departamento de Dimensiones.

La sorpresa fue mayor aún cuando entraron de nuevo al famoso laboratorio de Akari. La Kyoko adolescente seguía allí, sin ningún rasguño. Las agentes no lo acababan de creer, pero Ayano prefirió no preguntarse nada más y corrió hacia ella para envolverla en un abrazo. La chica rubia no entendía demasiado la actitud de Ayano, pues ni siquiera era consciente de la desaparición de su propia identidad de la D6L.

—¿Ayano, qué te ocurre? —preguntaba Kyoko.

—¡Te he echado tanto de menos! —Ayano lloraba levemente, le era imposible separarse de ella en aquel momento—. ¡Pensé que te había perdido!

Kyoko no sabía a qué se refería con aquellas palabras, aunque le preocupaba el estado en el que Ayano se encontraba. Quería hablarle con tranquilidad para calmar su inquietud, la veía muy angustiada. Pero tuvo que olvidarse de pronunciar cualquier palabra en cuanto Ayano la besó con necesidad. Por un instante había creído que no podría volver a verla, que no volvería a besar aquellos labios. Parecía un auténtico milagro que la Kyoko adolescente no se hubiera esfumado también. Ayano tan solo tenía una frase en mente para describir a aquella chica rubia todo lo que sentía.

—No sabes cuánto te quiero —decía, mientras seguía rodeándola con sus brazos y regalándole tantos besos como le fuera posible.

Ambas agentes que habían entrado junto a Ayano en aquel laboratorio, muy lejos de perder más tiempo apreciando la tierna escena, se dirigieron a Akari con urgencia.

—Akaza-san, la Toshino-san de esta dimensión ha desaparecido también —anunció Chitose.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijeron tanto Akari como la joven Kyoko aún entre los brazos de Ayano.

—¿Tienes ya el informe de la información que trae la conexión con la D21A, Akari? —pidió Yui.

—Está terminando de generarse, pero podéis leer lo que ya ha sacado impreso —Akari señaló la impresora que había sobre su escritorio, la cual trabajaba imprimiendo hojas por ambas caras.

Chitose se apresuró a leer cada palabra de aquel informe. Por mucho que doliera lo que pudiera estar escrito en aquellos papeles, debía conocer qué pretendía conseguir su hermana con sus actos. En él aparecía el conflicto continental como primera consecuencia directa, pero aquello no fue lo que más le horrorizó ver.

—¡Funami-san! —exclamó la albina—. ¡El conflicto continental empezará con un atentado en nuestra ciudad! ¡Colocarán una bomba en un edificio y éste se derrumbará! ¡También hay una lista de víctimas del atentado!

—¿Alguna víctima que te resulte familiar? —preguntó Yui.

—¡T-Toshino-san!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Toshino-san es una víctima del atentado!

La propia Kyoko adolescente se asustó, que reaccionó sujetando uno de los brazos de Ayano. Ésta se percató de ello, pero igualmente la sorpresa de lo que Chitose decía la atemorizó.

—¡¿Cómo es posible?! —la agente Yui se acercó a su compañera para leer también aquel informe—. ¡Pero si Kyoko y Ayano no viven en esos apartamentos!

Chitose siguió leyendo y explicando en voz alta lo que leía en los papeles que tenía en su poder. Yui se llevaba las manos a la cabeza sin saber qué hacer, presa del miedo de perder para siempre a su mejor amiga. Jamás habría imaginado que aquella simple misión rutinaria del departamento podría llegar a acabar así.

—Ayano-chan y Toshino-san no están casadas en esta realidad —explicó la albina—. Al haberlas separado la Chizuru de la dimensión 21A, Ayano-chan no será el alto cargo del gobierno como ya sabíamos, y no evitará ni la guerra ni el atentado. Saki-chan no nacerá, Toshino-san no vivirá con ella y morirá cuando el edificio se derrumbe. ¡Por eso solo ha desaparecido la Toshino-san adulta, porque morirá poco antes de cumplir 28 años!

—La conexión con la D21A debe estar terminando de enviar la información... —respondió Yui—. Estaremos perdidas si no atrapamos ya a Chizuru.

—Himawari-chan envió una patrulla para arrestarla, pero aún no la han encontrado... —afirmó Akari con preocupación.

El silencio reinó de inmediato en aquella estancia. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, aunque todas sabían que su tiempo de actuación podía haberse agotado por completo. Sus intenciones no habían estado ligadas en ningún momento al hecho de rendirse, pero si la gemela no aparecía todo sería en vano.

Sin embargo, como si de un acto divino se tratara, Akari vio a la propia Chizuru entrar por la puerta del departamento y dirigirse al pequeño laboratorio habitado por todas ellas. Aunque aquello de acto divino no tuvo nada, pues Chizuru iba armada y no dudó en apuntar con su pistola al ventanal acristalado del laboratorio.

—¡Al suelo! —gritó Akari.

Chizuru abrió fuego repetidas veces contra aquel cristal, el cual voló en pedazos por toda la sala donde se encontraban los objetivos de sus disparos.

—¡¿Chitose, qué ocurre aquí?! ¡Tu hermana va armada! —le decía Yui a su compañera, ambas agachadas en el suelo.

—¡Debe ser la mía! —respondió ésta—. ¡Siempre dejo una en casa para cualquier emergencia! ¡Chizuru debe haberla cogido!

—¡Más emergencia que ésta no creo que haya! —se quejó Kyoko, mientras se cubría con Ayano detrás de los aparatos de medida y pruebas.

—¡Debió llevársela después de atacarte en nuestra casa, Funami-san! —explicó Chitose.

Chizuru no daba tregua al tiroteo, seguía efectuando disparos sin descanso.

—¡Akari! —se dirigió Yui a la pelirroja, agachada bajo su escritorio, donde había estado trabajando hasta ese momento—. ¡¿Tienes algún tranquilizante que podamos usar contra ella?! ¡No creo que Chitose y yo tengamos el valor de dispararle!

—¡Es posible, pero está al fondo del laboratorio! —contestó.

—¡No te preocupes, lo buscaré! —se ofreció Yui.

—¡Tardarás demasiado, mejor yo me ocupo de ello!

Akari se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la parte de atrás de la estancia. Chizuru la vio al instante y no dudó en apuntarla y disparar contra ella, hiriéndola en un hombro. Un grito ahogado se escuchó acto seguido. La pelirroja sintió su brazo arder al completo y se llevó su otra mano a la herida mientras se agachaba de nuevo.

—¡Akaza-san! —Ayano y Kyoko podían verla a la perfección, pues Akari se encontraba a pocos metros de ellas.

—¡Idiota! —gritó la chica rubia—. ¡No creas que tu falta de presencia te va a librar de todo! ¡Quédate ahí, Ayano y yo vamos a hacerte un torniquete para que no pierdas mucha sangre!

—¡Yui-chan! —dijo Akari como pudo, dirigiéndose a las agentes—. ¡Mi ordenador puede que haya terminado ya de generar el informe con los datos de la fractura dimensional! ¡Si los miras, quizás puedas saber por qué Chizuru está haciendo todo esto!

—¡De acuerdo! —contestó Yui, tratando de situarse cerca del pequeño escritorio de Akari para leer los informes.

—Pero... no lo entiendo... —habló Chitose—. ¿Por qué Chizuru ha venido hasta aquí? Ella sabía que podía coincidir con nosotras si venía al laboratorio, y hace pocas horas lo único que hizo fue huir.

—Muy fácil... Porque aquí es donde está su objetivo —le respondió Yui.

—¿Qué? —Chitose se mostraba confundida.

—Su objetivo es Kyoko.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho más tiempo para oír a Chizuru pronunciarse exigiendo lo que quería.

—¡Entregadme a la rubia y os perdonaré la vida! —decía.

Ayano no pudo evitar aferrarse más a Kyoko al escuchar aquello, totalmente asustada. No dejaría que Chizuru se acercara a la chica rubia mientras viviera, tendría que matarla a ella en primer lugar. Pero Kyoko, indignada por la situación y por el hecho de que Chizuru estuviera pidiendo su cabeza, se incorporó para gritarle desde la distancia.

—¡¿Qué?! —se asomó desde detrás de las máquinas del laboratorio—. ¡¿Por qué eres tan cruel, Chizuru?! ¡¿Es que acaso tu corazón es de diamante..?!

El silencio volvió a hacerse protagonista durante unos segundos en aquel lugar. Incluso Chizuru había dejado de efectuar disparos, extrañada.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! —gritó Yui, irritada.

Chizuru reaccionó finalmente y apuntó a Kyoko, quien fue agarrada rápidamente por Ayano agachándola de nuevo para protegerla.

—¡Deja eso para otra historia, Toshino Kyoko! —le regañó.

Yui, crispada ya por el inconsciente atrevimiento de su amiga, no dudó en actuar.

—¡Maldita Chizuru! —gritó Yui mientras se levantaba y sacaba también su pistola para apuntar a la gemela.

—¡Funami-san, no! —intentó detenerla Chitose.

—No voy a herirla, solo a asustarla —dijo Yui—. Si le apunto tendrá que cubrirse, y en ese momento no nos disparará. ¡Aprovecha para terminar de leer esos informes!

Chitose tomó la propuesta de su compañera sin dudarlo. Chizuru, al ver a la agente apuntarle, bajó su arma inmediatamente y corrió a cubrirse para evitar ser alcanzada por las balas de Yui.

—¡Vamos, Chitose! —exigió Yui, sin apartar la vista del escondite de Chizuru y disparando de vez en cuando para retenerla allí—. ¿Qué dice el informe?

—¡A-Ayano-chan no podrá soportar la muerte de Toshino-san y perderá las fuerzas por luchar a favor de nuestro país! —dijo, entre sollozos—. ¡Después perderá también la vida a manos de un terrorista!

El despiste de Yui fue lo que hizo que Chizuru saliera de su escondite y abriera fuego de nuevo, provocando que ahora la agente tuviera que agacharse y cubrirse. Debía tener más cuidado. Si volvía a descuidarse, Chizuru podría matarla de inmediato.

Akari y las dos adolescentes escuchaban cada palabra de Chitose con verdadero horror en sus rostros. Ningún futuro esperaría a Ayano y Kyoko si eran separadas finalmente, ni siquiera su hija llegaría a existir. Yui, por su parte, llegó a su límite. Se enfureció y disparó una y otra vez hasta herir a Chizuru en una pierna. El grito de la propia Chizuru fue lo que alertó a Chitose.

—¡Detén a tu hermana ahora o te juro que yo misma la mataré! —gritó Yui.

Chitose, al levantarse y mirar más allá del ventanal del laboratorio, pudo ver a Chizuru quejarse por el dolor mientras maldecía el nombre de la agente Funami. Parecía que no podría derramar más lágrimas, pero se equivocaba. No había duda de que aquella imagen era una de las más tristes que había visto en su existencia.


	16. Una última bienvenida

La situación parecía finalmente controlada en el Departamento de Dimensiones. Aquel tiroteo había provocado algunos daños materiales en la estancia, dando lugar a una apariencia algo abandonada de la zona. El gran ventanal del laboratorio de Akari había quedado destrozado y esparcido por el interior del mismo. La científica, tras haber recibido aquel disparo de Chizuru, se dejó socorrer por las adolescentes Kyoko y Ayano, quienes realizaron el apaño para asegurar su protección mientras llegara el equipo sanitario y la llevaran al hospital más cercano.

Al mismo tiempo, Chitose había salido apresurada fuera del laboratorio para detener al fin a su hermana. Chizuru la había visto salir de allí, pero no trató de disparar contra ella siquiera, parecía una rendición en toda regla. Chitose la desarmó de inmediato y le leyó sus derechos. Yui apareció poco después, acompañada de Akari y las estudiantes.

—Acabo de informar a Furutani-san —dijo la agente Funami—. La patrulla que también estaba tras la pista de Chizuru no tardará en llegar.

—Muy bien... —Chitose, evidentemente, no mostraba satisfacción alguna en su respuesta. Solo se dedicaba a observar a su hermana con desaliento.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó Ayano, queriendo asegurarse de que estaban finalmente a salvo—. ¿Todo ha terminado?

—Sí —respondió Yui—. Arrestarán a Chizuru y tramitaremos vuestro regreso a la dimensión 21A. Todo volverá a la normalidad y las personas desaparecidas reaparecerán también.

Ayano suspiró de alivio al oír aquello. Hacía tiempo que no sentía tal tranquilidad, quizás demasiado. Chitose se encontraba totalmente apenada, pero comprendía con gran dolor que su hermana había obrado mal. Pero, aunque Chizuru siempre se había mostrado reacia a llevarse bien con la chica rubia, no acababa de entender que ese simple detalle justificara todo el daño que había hecho. Provocó la desaparición de la pequeña Saki, hija de Kyoko y Ayano en la dimensión 6L. También acabó con la existencia de la Kyoko adulta y con la propia felicidad de Ayano, siendo testigo de cómo su familia se destruía por completo. Parecía que actuaba de manera inconsciente y sin pensar en las consecuencias que podían acarrear sus actos.

—No tenéis ni idea... —alcanzó a decir Chizuru, en voz baja.

Tuvo entonces que actuar una última vez, de forma desesperada. Desde el suelo, utilizó su pierna sana para hacer tropezar a la Kyoko adolescente y retenerla contra su voluntad a punta de navaja. Parecía que la pistola de su hermana no era lo único que llevaba encima. Yui y Chitose mostraron sus armas de inmediato y Akari comenzó a pedirle a Chizuru que se tranquilizara, y que no hiciera daño a la chica rubia. Kyoko, asustada, trataba de no realizar ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera poner nerviosa a su agresora. Y Ayano, preocupada a niveles extremos, se llevaba las manos al rostro. Incluso llegaba a sentirse culpable, por no haber estado más atenta a la seguridad de Kyoko y haberla dejado a merced de Chizuru.

—No hagas tonterías, Chizuru —habló Chitose, apuntándola con su pistola con gran nerviosismo—. Suéltala ya, todo ha terminado.

—¡Dejadme ir o la mato! —decía con furia, mostrando su clara desesperación por salir de aquella situación.

La patrulla ordenada por Himawari, en su labor de jefa del departamento, llegó al lugar en cuestión de segundos. La tensión en aquella estancia aumentaba por momentos mientras Chizuru veía aparecer a una docena de agentes armados dispuestos a arrestarla.

—¡No os acerquéis! —gritó Yui, volviéndose hacia los recién llegados con ambas manos en alto.

Chizuru aproximaba cada vez más la navaja que portaba en su mano al cuello de Kyoko, incomodándola en el proceso. Ayano era incapaz de mirar directamente aquella afilada cuchilla que amenazaba con quitarle la vida a la chica rubia. La propia Chizuru se veía afectada, pues sus ojos se humedecían con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Aún no me has dicho por qué... —decía la agente Ikeda—. El por qué de toda esta locura. Y no me creo que sea por llevarte mal con Toshino-san. Más bien... es como si no tuvieras otra salida.

—¡Eso no te incumbe! —gritaba la gemela, queriendo imponer su autoridad sobre su hermana.

—¡Yo soy la ley aquí! —se crispaba Chitose, aún apuntándola con su pistola sin dar un paso atrás—. Y, además, soy tu hermana. Te conozco y sé que no es tu forma de actuar.

Chizuru evitaba la mirada desafiante de la agente. El secreto que llevaba guardando durante tanto tiempo era, cada vez, más difícil de esconder. Asimismo, Chitose no parecía tener intención de detenerse en su petición. Aunque Chizuru no tenía en mente obedecer y hablar de ello, tampoco veía otra escapatoria. No había forma de resistirse y vencer.

—Dímelo, Chizuru —le dijo—. Podemos ayudarte.

Las fuerzas de Chizuru se debilitaban poco a poco. Las lágrimas deslizaban por sus mejillas y el agarre que tenía a Kyoko iba disminuyendo. Eso tranquilizó en cierta medida a Yui y Ayano, las cuales podían asegurar que se les habría salido el corazón del pecho en cualquier momento.

—Yo... —intentaba decir Chizuru, entre lágrimas—. No tenía otra opción.

—Dime por qué —pedía Chitose—. Dime por qué las vidas de Ayano-chan y Toshino-san eran rentables para lo que debías conseguir.

—P-porque serían ellas o tú, Nee-san... —alcanzó a decir la gemela, con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué? —la agente Ikeda no terminaba de comprender lo que su hermana quería transmitirle.

—El conflicto continental... El cargo de Sugiura-san... Y mi papel como infiltrada... Todo estuvo relacionado desde un principio, Nee-san... —narraba Chizuru—. Hace semanas que me reclutaron para provocar esta fractura dimensional y acabar con la carrera política de Sugiura-san... Ella... fue el alto cargo que consiguió negociar con el país enemigo y evitar el desastre, así que tenía que impedir que alcanzara ese puesto como fuera. Me aseguraron que si lo conseguía, ambas nos salvaríamos de la inminente masacre...

—¡¿Y no crees que era mejor no poner la vida de nadie en juego?! —preguntó Chitose, visiblemente alterada.

Chizuru suspiró y mostró una leve sonrisa, aunque no parecía demasiado alegre.

—No era... tan sencillo... —dijo—. Si no lo hacía, te matarían a ti.

Las acompañantes de la agente Ikeda se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello. Habían querido amenazar a Chizuru con su propia hermana, sin darle opción a defenderse.

—Pero eso no es posible... —decía Chitose, casi para ella misma—. Ambos países tienen buena relación. Sería impensable que quisieran acabar con nosotros desde las sombras.

—No lo sé, yo solo hice lo que me ordenaron —respondió Chizuru.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes? ¡Podríamos haber evitado todo esto! —los ojos de Chitose también brillaron a causa de las lágrimas.

—T-tenía miedo, Nee-san —Chizuru desviaba su mirada aunque siguiera hablándole—. Seguramente se lo habrías contado a Sugiura-san, y ella se habría puesto en contacto con el país enemigo, desenmascarándome ante ellos. Sabrían de mi traición e irían a por ti.

—¡Me niego a creer que el mismísimo presidente del país enemigo está metido en todo esto! —se alarmaba Chitose, ante tal insinuación.

—N-no lo sé, Nee-san... No quise arriesgarme y hacer preguntas inapropiadas...

Lo que parecía ser una simple rebelión aislada por parte de Chizuru, había sido algo más desde su origen, y significaba todo un escándalo político que atentaba contra la paz continental si no se aseguraban y lo detenían a tiempo. Chitose estaba dispuesta a llamar a la Ayano adulta de la D6L para informarle y pedirle que contactara con otro alto cargo del país enemigo. Pero, por el momento, debía garantizar la liberación de Kyoko y el arresto de su hermana.

—Te prometo... que no me pasará nada, Chizuru. Ahora suéltala ya, por favor. Ya hemos sufrido suficiente todos —insistía Chitose.

Chizuru retiró del cuello de Kyoko la navaja lentamente, bajándola hasta el suelo. La chica rubia pudo respirar tranquila al fin, dando un enorme suspiro de alivio. Chitose se acercó con cuidado y apartó la navaja con su pie, alejándola de su hermana. Fue la señal que necesitó la patrulla para aproximarse rápidamente y arrestar a Chizuru de inmediato. Su expresión delataba su absoluta rendición ante la autoridad.

Tan pronto como Kyoko fue liberada, Ayano la estrechó entre sus brazos sin dudarlo. Pensar en la mera posibilidad de perderla de nuevo había sido la peor de las sensaciones. Ningún atisbo de vergüenza le impidió besar a la chica rubia, la cual le correspondió con entusiasmo. Yui también fue hasta su mejor amiga y la abrazó, una vez que Ayano la dejó respirar.

—Entonces... Eso quiere decir que ellas volverán ahora, ¿verdad? —dijo la vicepresidenta, comprobando su teléfono móvil. Buscaba aquella fotografía que tomó de Kyoko con la pequeña Saki. Si la conexión estaba asegurada, la niña debía volver a aparecer en ella.

—Bueno, aún debemos enviaros de vuelta a la dimensión 21A e interveniros con una cápsula de amnesia —respondió Yui—. Pero sí, seguramente en unas horas acabarán regresando.

La alegría se hizo visible una vez más en el rostro de Ayano, pero no tardó demasiado en convertirse en lástima al dirigir su mirada a su mejor amiga. Chitose aún se situaba de pie, con ambos brazos caídos y sosteniendo su pistola en una de sus manos. La vicepresidenta se acercó a ella y posó con timidez sus dedos sobre la espalda de la albina.

—Estaré bien, Ayano-chan... —dijo la agente, sin molestarse en girar para mirar a Ayano—. Chizuru tendrá un juicio justo. Debe pagar por lo que hizo.

—Pero ella no actuaba por propia voluntad...

—Aún así, no tiene justificación. Quizás la pena no sea tan estricta, pero deberá tener su castigo por haber colaborado —Chitose al fin le devolvió la mirada a la vicepresidenta, sin poder aún sonreir—. No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

Ayano dirigió su mirada a Yui acto seguido, queriendo saber su opinión acerca de la actitud de Chitose. Ésta asintió, indicando que su compañera decía la verdad.

Chizuru fue llevada por la justicia al cabo de unos segundos, dejando así a Chitose la única tarea de llevar ante Himawari a las jóvenes de la D21A. Yui la ayudó realizando previamente una llamada rápida para comunicar que la segunda Chizuru había caído también por fin. Ambas agentes condujeron entonces a las estudiantes ante la jefa del Departamento de Dimensiones, pues ella debía ser quien diera la orden final de cerrar definitivamente la misión.

—Me alegro de que no estéis heridas —comunicó Himawari a sus cuatro invitadas, una vez entraron a su despacho—. Akaza-san pasará unos días en el hospital, pero no os preocupéis, tengo entendido que no es de gravedad.

Ayano y Kyoko estaban realmente sorprendidas por la belleza que mostraba la madurez de una de sus kouhais. Himawari era ya toda una mujer, y el traje de chaqueta oscuro que llevaba realzaba aún más su elegancia. Ambas estudiantes sabían que aquella chica de instituto se había convertido en alguien a quien verdaderamente admirar.

—Me disculpo por todo lo que habéis tenido que pasar aquí —se dirigió ahora a dichas estudiantes—. Pronto estaréis en vuestra dimensión sin peligro alguno.

—G-gracias, Furutani-san —respondió Ayano.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta del despacho de Himawari fueron escuchados por todas las presentes. La jefa del departamento dio permiso para entrar, y una Ayano adulta vestida también de traje pasó al interior. No tenía buen aspecto, y parecía agotada. Era evidente que no había dormido en toda la noche.

—Ah, Sugiura-senpai —la saludó Himawari—. Siento haberle pedido este favor de forma tan repentina y conociendo su situación.

—No hay problema. No he podido dormir mucho de todas formas —respondió la Ayano adulta —. He realizado aquella llamada al gobierno del país que me pediste. No parecían tener conocimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí, así que les informé de la situación. Al parecer, un grupo de radicales perteneciente a uno de los Ministerios actuó por propia voluntad, a espaldas de los altos cargos. Ambos gobiernos se están encargando de ello y deteniendo a estos individuos.

—Entiendo... —dijo Himawari—. Imagino que esos radicales no estaban de acuerdo con el trato de paz que se estableció gracias a sus negociaciones con el gobierno.

—Era un grupo bastante numeroso. Introdujeron varios espías en nuestro país con el objetivo de localizar a Chizuru-san y hacerle creer que toda la entidad estaba en su contra. Supongo que tampoco ha sido fácil para ella.

—Desde luego —concluyó la jefa del departamento—. Gracias por su ayuda una vez más, Sugiura-senpai. Le avisaré en cuanto Toshino-senpai y su hija hayan regresado. Debería descansar hasta entonces, se ve muy cansada.

La Ayano adulta se despidió de su subordinada y, antes de marcharse, se acercó un instante a las dos adolescentes.

—Me alegro de que estéis bien —dijo, abrazando a ambas chicas con suma delicadeza.

Las jóvenes aceptaron y correspondieron a aquella mujer tan enigmática, pero a la vez tan conocida. Su abrazo era muy cálido y agradable. Tras ello, se retiró tranquilamente del despacho de Himawari.

Pero, además de la visita oficial al despacho de la jefa del Departamento de Dimensiones, Ayano y Kyoko tenían una tarea más por realizar. Debían rellenar el correspondiente informe al haber sido ambas tomadas como testigos durante la misión. En él describirían todo lo que habían vivido desde el instante en el que supieron de la existencia de más de una dimensión y de toda la organización que se llevaba a cabo por las agentes Chitose y Yui. Tuvieron que permanecer en aquel despacho más tiempo del que les hubiera gustado, pero comprendían que era necesario por las particulares circunstancias de su caso. Sabían que, legalmente, solo se permitía tomar a un testigo por cada misión. Pero la gravedad de los hechos en esa ocasión había obligado a las agentes a tomarlas a las dos e, incluso, trasladarlas a una dimensión ajena a la suya.

Una vez finalizaron aquellos informes, se los entregaron a Himawari. Estaban ya dispuestas a marcharse cuando la jefa del departamento las detuvo.

—Esperad —ambas estudiantes se giraron—. Nos habéis ayudado mucho, poniendo en riesgo vuestras vidas y demostrando mucha determinación. Quería agradecéroslo de todo corazón.

—No ha sido nada, Himacchan —respondió Kyoko—. También nosotras queríamos que todo volviera a la normalidad.

—Lo sé, pero quiero compensaros de todas formas —insistió Himawari—. Tenemos indicios de que vuestra hija Saki está volviendo a aparecer, y quiero que podáis verla antes de marcharos.

Kyoko y Ayano no dijeron nada, pero sus rostros lo expresaban con claridad. Se alegraban enormemente de saber que Saki estaba regresando, y deseaban verla una vez más antes de cerrar aquel capítulo de sus vidas. Ayano sacó de nuevo su teléfono móvil y comprobó aquella fotografía, en la cual ahora podía ver a la pequeña chica rubia en los brazos de Kyoko. La vicepresidenta no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de alegría al saber que Saki estaba a salvo.

Aunque permitió a Chitose unos minutos de descanso por estar tan involucrada emocionalmente, Himawari no tardó demasiado en conseguir que la agente Yui preparara una de las salas de reuniones de las que disponía el departamento para llevar allí tanto a Saki como a sus madres adultas de la D6L. Llegadas a aquella entrada en compañía de la jefa de dicho departamento, tan solo una puerta separaba a las dos jóvenes chicas de su pequeña hija y de la Kyoko adulta, la cual había sido otra de las desaparecidas junto a la pequeña. Ambas sentían que el corazón les latía de forma acelerada a causa de los nervios.

Ayano, finalmente, se decidió a abrir aquella barrera y encontrarse con los preciosos ojos azules de la pequeña Saki, la cual se percató al instante de su presencia. La niña se encontraba entre los brazos de su yo adulto, quien no cesaba de regalar besos a la Kyoko adulta. Había sido tan doloroso perderla de aquella forma que su regreso era casi una bendición para ella.

—¡Mami! —gritó la pequeña, mirando a las jóvenes recién llegadas.

Las adolescentes no perdieron tiempo y se acercaron rápidamente a abrazar a aquella niña. La Ayano adulta se había percatado de su llegada y liberó a Saki para que pudiera ir con ellas.

—¡Saki! —la joven vicepresidenta no se molestaba en reprimir sus lágrimas mientras se agachaba y abrazaba a su hija—. ¡Menos mal que estás bien!

Kyoko igualmente dejaba escapar alguna que otra lágrima por la ilusión que le provocaba ver de nuevo a la pequeña, aunque se convirtieron en algunas más al abrazarla también.

—¡Me alegro de veros de nuevo, extranjeras! —dijo la Kyoko mayor, llamando la atención de las estudiantes.

—Nosotras también a ti, Kyoko —respondió la joven Ayano—. Es un alivio que estés bien.

Himawari las observaba desde el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa. No era lo más adecuado, pero estaba satisfecha de haber hecho que se encontraran de nuevo. Resultaba una escena de lo más tierna, viendo cómo las madres adultas hablaban amablemente con sus propias identidades más jóvenes y Saki miraba de un lado a otro a ambas parejas con mucha atención. Era innegable que la pequeña era consciente de que las cuatro personas allí presentes eran de su absoluta confianza. Jugaba de vez en cuando con el pelo de la Ayano mayor, y se reía de las esporádicas bromas de la Kyoko menor.

—¿Todo bien por aquí? —preguntó a modo de saludo la agente Yui, que llegaba a aquella sala junto a su compañera Chitose.

—Es realmente hermoso verlas juntas —señaló Himawari—. ¿Habéis venido ya a llevaros a las chicas?

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Yui—. Avísanos cuando hayáis terminado y completaremos el último trámite.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, Ikeda-senpai? —se interesó la kouhai.

—Estoy bien —respondió ésta, con notable seriedad—. Podré realizar el cierre de la misión con Funami-san.

La jefa del Departamento de Dimensiones asintió y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la familia. Dejaría unos minutos más para que las dos adolescentes disfrutaran un poco de la compañía de Saki y después resolverían ese último trámite.

—Mami —Saki no paraba de llamar y sonreír a la Kyoko joven, pidiendo su atención.

—Ven aquí —Kyoko la tomó entonces en brazos y besó su mejilla—. Me ha encantado conocerte, aunque fuera solo para unos días.

—Saki —se acercó también la Ayano adolescente a las dos chicas rubias, deteniéndose a acariciar los cabellos dorados de su hija—. Pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo? Y no juegues nunca al escondite, que nos podemos llevar un disgusto...

Sin esperar a que la pequeña pudiera intentar entender nada, Ayano besó su frente y envolvió a ambas rubias en un tierno abrazo.

—Os quiero tanto —confesó Ayano, en voz baja.

—Nosotras también a ti, Ayano —respondió Kyoko, para luego dirigirse a su hija—. ¿Verdad, Saki-chan?

—¡Sí! —afirmó la pequeña.

Himawari concluyó que ya era hora de ponerse en marcha, así que dio un paso al frente y llamó la atención de las dos adolescentes. Tanto Kyoko como Ayano no querían irse tan pronto, pero debían obedecer a la petición de aquella mujer. Las dos chicas se dispusieron entonces a abandonar la sala, no sin antes despedirse adecuadamente de sus propias identidades de la D6L y de la pequeña Saki.

—Mami —las llamó su hija una última vez.

Ayano y Kyoko, situadas ya en el umbral de la puerta junto a Himawari, se giraron y sonrieron a la pequeña.

—No te preocupes, Saki —dijo Ayano—. Solo tendrás que mirar hacia atrás para saber que siempre estaremos contigo.

Las dos adolescentes se marcharon finalmente, sintiendo que dejaban parte de su alma en aquel lugar, junto a la que era su única hija. Saki se giró entonces hacia atrás como Ayano le había indicado y pudo ver a sus dos madres adultas, esperando por más besos y cariños para su pequeña. Porque la joven Ayano tenía razón, Saki jamás sería separada de las personas que más la amaban. Tenía frente a ella a las mismas chicas que le dieron la vida y que, con un amor incondicional, la cuidarían cada día el resto de sus vidas.


	17. Recuerdos

**Os dejo el último capítulo de "Yuru Yuri Dimensión".**

 **Kyomori.**

* * *

Después de un último y dulce encuentro en familia, llegaba el momento de dar el cierre final a la misión de reconocimiento y actuación en la fractura dimensional ocasionada. Aquel cierre se llevaría a cabo mediante la intervención con una cápsula de amnesia a las adolescentes por parte de las agentes Yui y Chitose. Como bien recordaba Ayano, aquella cápsula haría que su mente olvidara todo lo relacionado con el incidente, el departamento y las propias agentes. Podría recordar que llegó a establecer una relación amorosa con la chica rubia, pero jamás se acordaría de que su mejor amiga era una agente que velaba por su seguridad dentro y fuera de su dimensión.

Chitose la acompañó a una de las salas de interrogatorios de aquel inusual departamento que había escuchado nombrar en tantas ocasiones aquellos últimos días. Antes de entrar a la sala, pudo ver cómo Yui hacía lo mismo con la chica rubia, abriendo la puerta por ella e invitándola a pasar al interior. Kyoko dirigió su mirada a Ayano y le sonrió, dando a entender que no temía perder algunos recuerdos mientras los más importantes siguieran intactos. En efecto, ninguna de las dos olvidaría cada muestra de cariño que habían compartido. Lo único que se extraería sería lo que, legalmente, no debían saber.

Ayano se adentró en aquella solitaria estancia, habitada solo por una mesa sencilla de metal y un par de sillas igualmente metálicas con asientos y respaldos de madera. No disponía de ventanas al exterior y existía un gran ventanal acristalado en el que solo podía ver su propio reflejo.

—Puedes tomar asiento, Ayano-chan —le indicó Chitose, a lo que la joven vicepresidenta se mostró nerviosa—. No te preocupes, será muy rápido.

Ayano obedeció y se sentó en una de las sillas, Chitose ocupó la otra. El cruce de sus miradas fue inevitable una vez que la agente mostró una pequeña bolsita cuyo contenido podían imaginar ambas. Chitose sacó finalmente la cápsula de amnesia y la mantuvo en su mano por unos instantes.

—Supongo que esto es casi una despedida —dijo la albina con una sonrisa.

—¿Perderé la conciencia? —preguntó la joven.

—No. Al igual que lo haría una cápsula de repetición, el efecto se manifestará más tarde cuando ya estéis en vuestra dimensión, totalmente a salvo.

—Es curioso. Todo lo que he vivido desde que este caos comenzó ha sido realmente horrible, pero siento que no me gustaría la idea de desprenderme de esos recuerdos. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga como siempre, pero dejarás de ser mi heroína. Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí, Chitose.

—Aunque no lo recuerdes, Funami-san y yo siempre cuidaremos de vosotras —dijo, amablemente—. Después de todo, es nuestro trabajo.

Los ojos de Ayano se humedecieron levemente. Se había jurado a sí misma que no lloraría cuando aquella despedida llegara, pero en ese instante no estaba segura de poder cumplir su promesa. Perdería su imagen junto a Kyoko en familia y, sobre todo, sus pocos recuerdos de los momentos que pasó con la pequeña Saki, su hermosa hija. Desde que las agentes le dijeron de su existencia, Ayano había sentido una enorme curiosidad por saber cómo era ella. Y cuando al fin la conoció, supo que jamás podría querer tanto a otro ser humano. Había amado todos y cada uno de los gestos de aquella niña, pero llegaba la hora de que todo desapareciera.

Chitose se disponía entonces a romper la cápsula contra la mesa para intervenir a la joven vicepresidenta. Tampoco ella podía decir que aquel era el instante más feliz de su vida, puesto que su rostro mostraba tristeza y, realmente, no quería hacer olvidar a su mejor amiga. Antes de que pudiera golpear la cápsula contra la mesa, Ayano la detuvo sujetando su brazo.

"Chitose, ¿podría pedirte un último favor?"

...

El viaje de regreso a la D21A había sido completado con éxito. Kyoko y Ayano llegaron aquella mañana al mismo parque del que partieron el día anterior junto a las agentes Chitose y Yui. Después de toda una noche de desvelo, el frescor de las primeras horas del día era casi un regalo para las estudiantes. Se intuía un nuevo comienzo en Takaoka, sin los sobresaltos e incidentes que tuvieron que vivir la semana anterior.

—¿Tenemos que hacer algo más para el efecto de las cápsulas? —preguntó Kyoko.

—No te preocupes —respondió la agente Yui—. La cápsula actuará por sí sola cuando deba hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿podremos llevar nuestra vida normal? —intervino la vicepresidenta.

—Claro. Solo tenéis que hacer lo de siempre; ir a clase, ver a vuestras amigas, pasar tiempo juntas... —decía Chitose.

—En tu caso, Kyoko; hacer el idiota, comer ron con pasas... —continuó Yui.

—Simplemente no hagáis nada extraño durante unos días —dijo la albina.

—De acuerdo, Chitose —contestó Ayano.

—En fin, cuidaos mucho —Yui apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de Kyoko, con afecto.

—Vosotras también —correspondió la vicepresidenta.

Las agentes del Departamento de Dimensiones no esperaron demasiado y, tras una rápida despedida, se trasladaron de nuevo a donde procedían. Sabiendo ellas que los recuerdos que aún mantenían las adolescentes desaparecerían en cuestión de días, no quisieron forzar un dramático adiós sin sentido.

—Bueno... —decía Ayano—, creo que llegaremos a tiempo a clase.

—¿Eh? —Kyoko la miró estupefacta, sin querer comprender lo que la vicepresidenta insinuaba.

—Por si lo habías olvidado también, hoy tenemos clase —explicó Ayano con seriedad, aunque al ver el rostro de Kyoko casi pudo leer su mente—. ¡¿Acaso pensabas saltártelas?!

—¡Llevamos toda la noche salvando al mundo! —replicó la chica rubia—. Necesitamos reponer fuerzas.

—¡Tú puedes reponerlas durmiendo en el aula como haces siempre! —respondió Ayano.

—¡Echo de menos mi cama! ¡La necesito! —lloriqueó Kyoko, tratando de convencer a su compañera—. Además... pensaba invitarte a dormir conmigo.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, y Ayano pareció pensárselo dos veces antes de responder. No estaba segura de si aquello era una propuesta sincera o una de las muchas maniobras de Kyoko para persuadirla y hacer lo que ella quisiera. La chica rubia sonreía, viendo cómo Ayano se mostraba confusa y muy avergonzada.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Kyoko, casi proclamando su victoria.

Ayano la crucificaba con la mirada, completamente ruborizada y queriendo resistirse como le fuera posible. El peor enemigo de la chica de la coleta junto a Kyoko era su propia debilidad, y el tener que mostrarse impasible ante esos ojos oceánicos y aquellos labios que tanto amaba probar una y otra vez. La calidez de su cuerpo y la brillantez de su sonrisa podrían hacerla enloquecer, y su alegre personalidad era la vida misma para ella. ¿Quién querría enfrentarse a su peor enemigo?

Ayano no respondió. Con decisión se acercó a la chica rubia y la besó sin previo aviso, tomándola desprevenida.

—Como quieras, pero tú te pondrás como culpable en mi justificante —sentenció, caminando en dirección a la residencia de Kyoko.

La vicepresidenta estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Aunque había cedido finalmente a la petición de Kyoko, lo hizo con cierta arrogancia, tal y como a ella le gustaba. Pero, al no oír ningún comentario de su compañera, se dio la vuelta para ver qué ocurría.

—¿Kyoko?

—Ayano... Me vas a dejar dormir hoy... ¿verdad? —dijo Kyoko, en su asombro.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —gritó la vicepresidenta, aún más ruborizada.

Kyoko caminó hasta ella y le sonrió de nuevo. Sujetando su mano la guió para ambas encaminarse al hogar de la chica rubia. Cierto era que necesitaban descansar buena parte del día, pero Ayano tampoco dejaría pasar la oportunidad de dormir lo más cerca que le fuera posible de Kyoko. Y más aún, después de haber tenido posibilidad de perderla para siempre. Cubriéndose bajo las sábanas de la cama individual que poseía aquella habitación, se abrazó con delicadeza al cuerpo de la chica rubia. El calor que desprendía era tan agradable que la invitaba a desvanecerse en el mundo de los sueños. Kyoko la aceptó e igualmente la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

...

Había aún cierto compromiso que la chica rubia tenía entre manos. Algo que había dejado por hacer antes de su viaje a la dimensión 6L. Un pacto por el que, quizás, habría logrado empezar una relación con la vicepresidenta sin necesidad de que ésta, junto con las agentes Yui y Chitose, la ayudaran en ello.

Ayano y Kyoko dormían aún en aquella cama, después de varias horas de descanso. Pero el taladrador sonido del teléfono móvil de la chica rubia amenazaba con despertarlas a ambas. Kyoko fue la primera en abrir sus ojos, dándose cuenta de la llamada entrante que estaba recibiendo. Ayano, aún dormida, se aferraba a ella por la cintura, no queriendo dejar el más mínimo espacio entre las dos. La chica rubia lo vio claro, conseguir zafarse del agarre de la vicepresidenta sin despertarla y alcanzar a coger el teléfono sería todo un reto.

—¿Kyoko..? —la llamó, comenzando a entreabrir levemente sus ojos.

Kyoko se detuvo. Había empezado ya a estirar su brazo por encima de Ayano para llegar hasta su teléfono.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ayano, nada más verla.

—Solo un poco más —decía la chica rubia, aún en su intento por agarrar aquel dispositivo—. Me están llamando.

Ayano aflojó su abrazo y le cedió cierto espacio para que Kyoko pudiera cogerlo al fin. El rostro de ésta podía expresar a la perfección que preferiría no haberlo cogido en cuanto vio quién la llamaba.

—¿Has cuidado bien de Yui por mí hoy, Chinatsu-chan? —bromeó.

—¡¿Dónde estás, Kyoko-senpai?! ¡Ni siquiera te has molestado en venir hoy al colegio!

—¡Oh! Bueno, he estado... con mi familia —respondió la chica rubia, provocando que Ayano mostrara una leve sonrisa y la rodeara de nuevo con sus brazos.

—¡No olvides que teníamos un trato! ¡Mi amor por Yui-senpai depende de ello!

En ese momento lo recordó. El gran pacto que Chinatsu y ella habían establecido, por el que Kyoko debía hablar con Yui e intentar acercarla emocionalmente más a su kouhai.

—Ayano —dejó de hablar y se dirigió entonces a la vicepresidenta, mientras la voz de Chinatsu se podía seguir oyendo a pleno grito a través del auricular—. Tengo otra misión que cumplir.

Kyoko se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a acicalarse un poco. Después de un descanso merecido, había que estar presentable para salir de nuevo. Ayano, por su parte, la miraba aún desde dicha cama sin comprender lo que la chica rubia quería decir. Tuvo que resignarse finalmente, e incorporarse también para dar por terminado aquel momento de ensueño.

Ambas caminaron hasta el mismo colegio esa tarde. Según experiencias pasadas, las integrantes del Gorakubu debían seguir aún en la antigua sala del club del té. Kyoko no se equivocaba, y consiguió encontrar a Yui en compañía de Chinatsu y Akari. Ayano, al estar allí también, aprovechó la visita para ir al consejo estudiantil y comprobar que todo había estado en orden sin ella aquella mañana.

—¿Dónde has estado hoy, Kyoko? —preguntó Yui, al verla entrar por la gran puerta corredera.

—Agente Toshino de la D21A en posición. Necesito hablar contigo, Yui —anunció Kyoko, a modo de broma.

—¿Qué dices? —dijo Yui, quien no entendía nada de lo que su mejor amiga decía.

—Ven conmigo —respondió ésta.

A Kyoko no le fue difícil separar a Yui de su grupo de amigas, pero le resultaba tedioso andarse con rodeos. Dejó a un lado su objetivo de conseguir información sutilmente y le confesó a su amiga los fuertes sentimientos que su kouhai, Yoshikawa Chinatsu, tenía hacia ella. La chica rubia ya contaba con que a Yui no le molestaría, puesto que en la dimensión 6L ambas estaban casadas y esperando su primer hijo. La conexión debe siempre mantenerse, tal y como decía la agente Chitose. Quizás los sentimientos de Yui por Chinatsu aún no habían aflorado al completo, pero accedió a la posibilidad de tener algún día un encuentro con su kouhai por la ciudad con el fin de estrechar el vínculo y compartir aficiones juntas. Kyoko sabía que el afecto que su mejor amiga debía sentir por Chinatsu acabaría apareciendo y, con ello, el inicio de su relación amorosa.

Ayano, por su parte, lo primero que escuchó al entrar en la sala del consejo estudiantil fueron los gritos de Sakurako y Himawari, quienes discutían como en cada jornada de trabajo en la escuela Nanamori. La vicepresidenta echó un rápido vistazo buscando a Chitose, quien no se encontraba allí. Le preocupaba el estado de su amiga después de cómo había terminado aquella misión rutinaria de las agentes.

—¡Sugiura-senpai! —la recibió Sakurako—. ¿Dónde ha estado toda la mañana?

—Con mi familia —respondió rápidamente, tratando de evitar cualquier pregunta que no supiera contestar.

—¿Cómo le va con Toshino-senpai? —preguntó esa vez Himawari—. ¿Han solucionado ya aquel malentendido?

Era claro que Himawari se refería al alboroto que Kyoko provocó en aquella sala cuando el efecto de la cápsula de repetición hizo mella en su cabeza, pareciendo que lo olvidaba todo. Ayano recordaba que ésa había sido la última vez que fueron vistas antes de su viaje a la dimensión 6L.

—Sí, todo arreglado. Gracias, Furutani-san.

—¿Sabe algo de Ikeda-senpai? Tampoco ha venido hoy —preguntó Sakurako.

—No. Quizás esté enferma —mintió—. Después iré a ver cómo se encuentra.

Parecía que nada había cambiado. Y, de hecho, nada se había alterado desde que ella y Kyoko se marcharon de allí. A pesar de los maravillosos instantes vividos en compañía de su pequeña hija, lo único que traían de vuelta eran recuerdos dolorosos y una culpable que nunca debió serlo. Ayano no dudaría en visitar frecuentemente a su mejor amiga desde esa misma tarde y apoyarla en todo momento. Sus deseos por pasar más tiempo con Kyoko y avanzar en su relación deberían esperar un poco más, hasta que se asegurara de que Chitose pudiera seguir con su vida. La chica rubia, igualmente, se ofrecería para brindar su ayuda ante tal situación.

Tras esa inusual tarde en Takaoka, y sin nada que pudiera impedirlo, los días transcurrieron con absoluta normalidad. No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la misión en la D6L se completara, pero fue lo suficiente para que el efecto de la cruel cápsula de amnesia actuara e hiciera desaparecer los recuerdos relacionados con aquello que tanto extrañaban. Kyoko había hablado continuamente de la pequeña Saki las horas posteriores al regreso de ambas a su dimensión de origen, pero no volvió a mencionarla pasados unos días.

—Kyoko —la llamó Ayano, mientras ambas caminaban de regreso a casa después de un día de escuela—. Chitose me dijo que te invitara a pasar la tarde de mañana con nosotras, en su casa.

—¿Le hará ilusión vernos juntas? —bromeó Kyoko, entre risas.

—Solo espero que no tengamos que llevarla al hospital... —respondió Ayano.

—¿Estará Chizuru? Hace días que no la veo en la escuela —dijo la chica rubia, con notable curiosidad.

—Chitose me dijo que se había ido a estudiar un año a Inglaterra. Espero que le vaya bien —contestó la vicepresidenta.

—¿Me dejas tu teléfono móvil para llamar a Chitose y confirmarle? Olvidé el mío en mi casa...

Ayano accedió a la petición de Kyoko y le prestó su móvil sin pensarlo demasiado, dejando que la chica rubia controlara su teléfono. Tampoco disponía de nada que debiera ocultarle, así que no se preocupó en dejárselo.

—Ayano... —Kyoko dijo su nombre, pero no parecía estar queriendo llamar su atención.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se interesó Ayano.

Al ver la pantalla de aquel teléfono, Ayano supo a qué se refería. Kyoko por error había entrado a la galería de imágenes tomadas por la cámara del móvil de Ayano y se había encontrado con aquella extraña fotografía donde se podía ver a dos chicas rubias preparadas para dormir en una cama, notando que una de ellas era la propia Kyoko, y la otra era una niña pequeña.

—¿Quién es, Ayano? —preguntaba Kyoko, completamente extrañada—. ¿Cuándo tomaste esta foto?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —respondió Ayano, tras una leve pausa—. Es la hija de una amiga de mi madre. Nos pidieron que cuidáramos de ella hace unas semanas.

—Ah... —se conformó Kyoko—. La verdad es que se parece mucho a mí.

—Eso mismo te dije yo ese día —dijo Ayano, quebrándole la voz en el intento.

—¿Estás llorando? Qué sensible eres, Ayano —bromeó la chica rubia.

—Se parece tanto a ti que podría ser tu hija, ¿verdad? —dijo Ayano, con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Es verdad! Es una pena que no podamos tener hijos entre nosotras, seguro que seríamos unas madres geniales —contestó Kyoko.

—Bueno, quizás en otra dimensión —formuló Ayano.

—Quizás —sonrió Kyoko, de forma inocente—. Bueno, voy a llamar a Chitose para confirmarle que iré con vosotras mañana.

Ayano no pudo evitar seguir derramando algunas lágrimas, mientras veía desde atrás cómo Kyoko se comportaba con total normalidad y hablaba con Chitose como siempre había hecho. Quizás no de tristeza, pero sí de evidente nostalgia. Pues aquella dulce niña que aparecía en la fotografía de su teléfono móvil aún seguía viva en su memoria. No importaría cuántos años pasaran ni cuantos impedimentos se presentaran, siempre recordaría el mayor fruto de amor que ella y Kyoko consiguieron crear. Su pequeña Saki de ningún modo sería solo un olvidadizo sueño de aquella feliz vida paralela. Ayano tenía ahora por delante un muy largo y afortunado camino junto a la persona que más amaba, aún sin la hija que alguna vez conoció. Y aquella cápsula de amnesia que jamás realizó su función, residiría por siempre en aquella pequeña bolsita, custodiada eternamente por la joven vicepresidenta.

"Gracias, Chitose, por no hacerme olvidar"

La vida está llena de decisiones que debemos tomar, pero nada decide si realmente existen las decisiones correctas o incorrectas. Lo correcto puede no ser justo; y lo justo, incorrecto. Y por ello, Ayano sabe que algún día será justa consigo misma y decidirá volver incorrectamente a aquella dimensión tan confusa y extraña en la que atesora los momentos más importantes de su existencia. Serán de esos recuerdos que resultan imposibles de borrar.

* * *

 **NOTA ACTUALIZADA: Los 4 capítulos especiales de este fic se han empezado a publicar en Wattpad, después estarán en esta plataforma. Estos capítulos extra tratarán de las chicas de la D6L y su vida cotidiana.  
**

 **Nota de autor:**

 **Ya que en Wattpad dejé mis agradecimientos a los usuarios que leyeron esta historia allí, me gustaría hacer lo mismo con aquellos usuarios de Fanfiction que dedicaron un poco de su tiempo a leerme, comentarme y votarme.**

 **Así que, muchísimas gracias por seguir este segundo fic de trama extendida de mi autoría. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que, al menos, haya conseguido entreteneros un poco.  
**

 **\- nadaoriginal**

 **\- SilentDrago  
**

 **-** **Igloo**

 **\- Garde18**

 **\- itsmygreenday**

 **\- Ulquiorra-vastoLord-94**

 **\- LostNeko120**

 **\- Dodger el perro**

 **\- HOLA SOY BROTAKU**

 **\- cefiro101**

 **Y algunos más que no he conseguido saber su usuario pero que también agradezco su paso por esta historia.**

 **Y bueno, ya he empezado a trabajar un poco en ese fic de la serie Citrus que quiero escribir, así que me podréis ver en un futuro por allí en su sección de fanfics con el título "Amor en escena".  
**

 **De todas formas, aunque vaya a escribir un fic de Citrus ahora, sé que volveré para seguir aportando historias de Yuru Yuri. Como se suele decir: "Aún me quedan cosas por hacer".**

 **See you!**

 **Kyomori.**


	18. Especial 1: El primer cumpleaños

**Finalmente he considerado el hecho de que a varios usuarios les gustaría que "Yuru Yuri Dimensión" tuviera algunos capítulos extra para contar detalles ajenos a la trama principal, así que he decidido ofrecer 4 escritos más a este fic sobre las chicas en la D6L, siendo éste el primero. Como ya es bien sabido, en Wattpad ya han sido publicados tres de los cuatro capítulos, a espera de publicar el último el día 30 de noviembre.**

 **Kyomori.**

* * *

Aquel mediodía se presentaba con una brisa fresca y agradable. Una chica rubia de unos 28 años de edad y llamada Kyoko se encontraba en el jardín de su hogar, bajo la sombra del árbol más frondoso que allí crecía. Había estado esperando aquel día señalado del calendario durante varias semanas y, esa mañana, se dedicó a desayunar tranquilamente en la cocina de su casa en cuanto se levantó de la cama. Era muy temprano aún, pero no pudo dormir por más tiempo debido a la emoción que aquel evento le provocaba. Su esposa, de igualmente 28 años, veía la televisión en el salón de la casa que compartían. Aquella chica tan especial en su vida, llamada Ayano, trabajaba en uno de los Ministerios más importantes del gobierno de su país.

Kyoko no quería dejar pasar aquella ocasión; aquel día especial. Solo hacía un año desde que ella y Ayano tuvieron a su pequeña hija y, por ello, aquel día se volvía aún más único. Estaba decidida a celebrar el primer cumpleaños de Saki, de forma que fuera algo especial e inolvidable.

Se levantó del césped con entusiasmo y se desplazó al interior de la vivienda, encontrando a Ayano.

—Ayano, hoy es el cumpleaños de Saki —dijo.

—Lo sé —respondió su esposa—. Podríamos salir con ella a comer y pasar el día juntas.

—Pero, Ayano... —dudaba la chica rubia.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kyoko?

—Quiero hacer algo especial —declaró ésta—. No sé, pero me gustaría regalarle algo.

—Cómprale algo de ropa —sugirió Ayano, mientras tomaba el control de la televisión y cambiaba de canal—, Saki no para de crecer y siempre le hace falta.

—Pero eso es lo que regala todo el mundo, Ayano —replicó Kyoko—. Nuestras amigas le regalarán ropa de sobra cuando lo celebremos con ellas. Quiero darle hoy algo importante que pueda tener toda su vida.

—Saki se parece a mí en cuanto a personalidad —explicó su esposa—, estoy segura de que cualquier cosa que le regales le hará mucha ilusión. De hecho, ya es hora de despertarla.

Ayano se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir a la habitación de su hija. Kyoko la siguió sin dudarlo; también deseaba despertar a la pequeña.

—¡Mami! —la pequeña Saki, para sorpresa de sus madres, ya había despertado y se encontraba jugando en su cuna. Las llamó en cuanto las vio entrar en su habitación.

—¡Buenos días y feliz cumpleaños, dormilona! —decía Kyoko, mientras se acercaba y la tomaba en brazos—. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Saki sonrió. Apenas sabía hablar aún y solo alcanzaba a pronunciar algunas palabras sueltas.

—Hola, Saki —Ayano se acercó también y, aprovechando que Kyoko la sostenía a su altura, la besó con cuidado—. ¿Quieres que vayamos hoy de paseo las tres juntas?

—¡Sí! —la niña afirmó sin dudar.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Nos vamos! —dijo Kyoko, alegremente.

La chica rubia estaba realmente emocionada; sobre todo porque en el momento en el que vio los preciosos cabellos rubios de su pequeña hija, supo exactamente qué debía regalarle en aquel día tan especial.

Kyoko y Ayano vistieron entre las dos a Saki. Nunca les era muy difícil aquella tarea, puesto que su hija tenía buenos modales y era muy tranquila, pero les encantaba hacer trabajo en equipo para que su hija estuviera preciosa.

Una vez vestida la pequeña, las dos jóvenes se dispusieron a cambiarse de ropa también en la habitación que compartían ambas. Ayano, al tomar su blusa, no pudo evitar detenerse y observar a Kyoko mientras se cambiaba; adoraba el elegante cuerpo de su esposa.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Kyoko con una sonrisa, al percatarse de ello.

—Ah, no es nada —respondió Ayano, poniéndose su blusa.

—Estabas muy observadora, Ayano —dijo la chica rubia, entre risas. Era capaz de leer a su esposa como si de un libro abierto se tratase.

—Deja de decir tonterías —contestó—. Solo me fijaba en qué conjunto ibas a llevar.

—Pues podrías haber dirigido tu mirada hacia la ropa que está sobre la cama y no hacia mi cintura —Kyoko parecía pasárselo en grande con aquella situación.

—¡Olvídalo ya! —ordenó Ayano, visiblemente nerviosa.

Terminaron ambas de vestirse, no sin algún que otro atrevimiento previo de la chica rubia para besar a su esposa. Adoraba cada uno de los gestos de Ayano cuando ésta se avergonzaba de aquella forma, puesto que su personalidad siempre había sido muy tímida y diferente a la suya.

La familia se dispuso entonces a salir de su hogar para un día repleto de diversión, comenzando con una buena comida en un agradable restaurante y un posterior paseo por un parque cercano. Saki jamás se cansaba de jugar con sus progenitoras; disfrutaba enormemente cuando cualquiera de ellas la elevaba en sus brazos, haciéndola volar.

—Ya sé lo que voy a regalarle, Ayano —comenzó a decir Kyoko a su esposa, mientras se tomaban un descanso en uno de los bancos del parque. Saki seguía jugando en sus proximidades.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó Ayano, con curiosidad.

—Ya lo verás.

Kyoko se incorporó y fue hasta donde jugaba su hija. Tenía la sensación de que con aquel obsequio acertaría, y que sería lo adecuado para que fuera un regalo especial.

—Saki —la llamó con cariño—, quiero darte algo para que siempre te acuerdes de mí.

La niña sonreía con solo ver a su madre llamarla por su nombre. Kyoko sacó entonces de su bolsillo un trozo de tela roja que Ayano, desde su posición, reconoció al instante.

—¿Eso es...? —alcanzó a decir.

—Sí. Es mi lazo rojo —afirmó Kyoko—, ese que llevaba siempre en la escuela.

—Pensé que lo habías perdido de nuevo —dijo Ayano, provocando que su esposa la mirara rodando los ojos.

—Saki —se dirigió Kyoko otra vez a su hija—, quiero regalarte mi lazo rojo. Lo llevé toda mi adolescencia, cuando conocí a mamá. Me gustaría que, a partir de ahora, lo tuvieras tú. Ya decidirás si quieres llevarlo o no cuando tengas más edad.

Saki posó su pequeña mano sobre la de su madre, agarrando el lazo. Sentía curiosidad por aquella tela y parecía gustarle, puesto que intentó colocárselo en la cabeza sin éxito de que permaneciera anudado en su pelo. Al ver esto, Kyoko decidió probárselo.

—¡Oh, te queda muy bien! —dijo Kyoko, halagándola—. ¿Te gusta tu nuevo look, Saki?

—¡Sí!

—Estás preciosa, Saki —añadió Ayano.

La pequeña corrió torpemente hasta Ayano y ésta la tomó en sus brazos para admirarla mejor; para ella había pocas cosas más hermosas que la sonrisa de su hija.

—Mami —la llamaba.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cielo —le respondió.

Kyoko no esperó demasiado en acercarse a ellas y seguir jugueteando con el que era ahora el lacito rojo de su hija. Aquella familia irradiaba felicidad en cada momento y, más aún, aquel señalado día; un primer cumpleaños que se había convertido en algo digno de recordar.


	19. Especial 2: Un día en la oficina

**Dejo por aquí este segundo capítulo especial de "Yuru Yuri Dimensión" en honor a Himawari y Sakurako (ship SakuHima), porque no podía faltar algo de ellas dos aunque fuera en contenido extra.**

 **Hace ya un mes desde que recibí la gran notica de que este fanfic consiguió convertirse en la historia más votada de Yuru Yuri en la plataforma Wattpad y, con ello, ser el primer fic de Yuru Yuri en llegar a los 1000 votos. Desde aquí mi más sincero agradecimiento a todos los que apoyaron este fic, ya que gracias a ellos siempre tengo aún más ganas de plantear historias nuevas y de superarme cada día en cuanto a la escritura de fanfics.**

 **Kyomori.**

* * *

La tranquilidad y la armonía del elegante despacho de la jefa del Departamento de Dimensiones, Furutani Himawari, se vieron perturbadas por la única persona a la que no podía echar de allí; o al menos, no debía. La inesperada visita de su actual pareja al lugar la había distanciado de su paz interior, y había dado paso al estado irritado que la caracterizaba cuando tenía que lidiar con aquella joven de 27 años.

—Sakurako... —su paciencia no estaba aquel día para que atentaran contra ella—, ¿no podrías esperar... a que llegue a casa para preguntarme esta tontería? —se quejaba Himawari.

—¡No es una tontería! —replicó Sakurako—. ¡Tengo muchas tareas en casa y necesito practicar en el poco tiempo que me queda!

—Te dije que cuando estuviera en casa contigo te ayudaría con las cosas de la mudanza... —insistió.

—Ah... —Sakurako pareció confundida—, ¿dijiste eso?

La ansiada paciencia de la jefa del departamento se agotaba, sobre todo porque comenzaba a sentir unas inmensas ganas de arrojar a su pareja por la ventana. Habían pasado solo pocos días desde que la misión de las agentes Yui y Chitose con la dimensión 21A había finalizado y, con ello, Himawari y Sakurako tuvieron el tiempo necesario de organizar su mudanza para empezar juntas la aventura de convivir en la misma casa. Era una promesa que ambas se habían jurado y esa misma mañana comenzaron a enviar sus pertenencias desde sus respectivos hogares familiares hacia su nueva residencia. Montones de cajas de cartón se apilaban por todo el salón de aquella casa, y Sakurako necesitaba concentrarse en aprender las artes de la cocina. En efecto, la chica de pelo castaño se había decidido a estudiar cocina para intentar hacerse un hueco y trabajar en el mundo de la repostería. Tantas veces que había observado a su pareja cocinar, aunque fuese como hobby, había despertado en ella el interés de las creaciones dulces. Era ya la tercera vez que despertaba su vocación por algo; había iniciado estudios de derecho para ser abogada, los cuales abandonó al poco tiempo; más tarde se aficionó por el periodismo, que también dejó abandonado meses después de empezar. Esta vez parecía ser la definitiva, pues Sakurako se esforzaba en mejorar cada día; aunque cierto era que poco duraban con vida gran parte de sus creaciones, pues se las comía.

—Sí, eso dije —afirmó Himawari, bastante molesta—. ¿Podríamos dejar esto para después? Tengo bastante papeleo que arreglar sobre el caso de hace unos días.

—Pero yo solo quería saber qué querías de postre hoy... —Sakurako parecía arrepentida por haber ido allí a interrumpir su trabajo—. Está bien... Prepararé el mismo de ayer y otro día intentaré uno nuevo...

Himawari se levantó rápidamente de su silla.

—Sakurako —la detuvo al percatarse de que se daba la vuelta para irse, un tanto apenada—, lo siento. Tengo mucho estrés en estos momentos y no debí mezclar lo profesional con lo personal. Me apetece el postre de chocolate que me comentaste esta mañana antes de irme a trabajar.

Al instante pudo ver cómo se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Sakurako. La ilusión del momento hizo que corriera hasta donde se encontraba su pareja y la abrazara con alegría.

—¡Gracias, Himawari!

—Solo procura que no tengamos que mudarnos de nuevo —insinuó ésta.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por si la cocina acaba explotando y nos obliga a buscarnos otro sitio donde vivir...

—¡Ya sabía yo que con esos pechos no podías ser amable ni una vez! —replicó Sakurako, separándose de ella.

—¡Vaya! ¡Ya tardabas en meter mis pechos en la conversación! —criticó la jefa del departamento—. ¡Y como de costumbre no tienen nada que ver!

—¡Pechugona, pechugona! —repetía.

—¡Olvida lo del postre! ¡Ya comeré cualquier otra cosa! —respondió Himawari.

—¡Bien! —se conformó una enfadada Sakurako—. ¡Cómete las cajas de cartón que hay en casa! ¡Aparte de mí no vas a encontrar nada más!

—¡Pues a lo mejor te como a ti para cenar! —contestó Himawari, aparentemente molesta.

—¡Pues tendrás que comerme a besos, pechugona! —gritó Sakurako.

—¡Eso haré, idiota!

Su particular conflicto quedó interrumpido por unos golpecitos en la puerta del despacho de Himawari; éstos producidos, seguramente, por una de sus subordinadas.

—¡Adelante! —dijeron a la vez las dos jóvenes, aún sin calmarse.

La agente Funami Yui hacía aparición para entregar su informe final de su última misión con la D21A, aunque pudo sentir la incomodidad en el ambiente con tan solo ver las miradas que le dirigían sus dos kouhais para darle la bienvenida.

—El informe... —alcanzó a decir, mientras lo dejaba con delicadeza sobre la mesa.

—¡Ah, claro! Gracias, Funami-san —reaccionó al fin Hiamwari.

—De nada... —Yui hizo el amago de irse, pero se detuvo un instante—. ¿Todo bien?

—Ah, sí. No te preocupes —contestó su superior—, solo estábamos... planificando la cena.

Yui se dio por satisfecha con aquella respuesta y se retiró del despacho, dejando de nuevo solas a las dos chicas. El silencio se hizo protagonista durante unos segundos, hasta que Himawari habló de nuevo.

—Bueno... nos vemos después en casa, Sakurako —dijo.

—Supongo... —respondió ésta.

De nuevo, silencio. Himawari no soportó perder más el tiempo y, torpemente, trató de llegar hasta los labios de Sakurako para dejar allí un tímido beso, que serviría para despedirse de su pareja. Su compañera no se hizo de rogar y al instante rodeó la cintura de Himawari; ésta, por su parte, se abrazó a su cuello para dejarse llevar por aquel momento de romanticismo tan inesperado.

—¡Bueno, debo irme! —se separó Sakurako para ir hasta la puerta del despacho—. Intenta no volver muy tarde, Himawari.

—Sakurako —la llamó una última vez, ante la cual su compañera se percató—, gracias por venir a verme.

Al ver la sincera sonrisa de Himawari, la chica de pelo castaño correspondió el gesto y se dispuso a marcharse. Allí dejaba a la que había sido su primera y última amante en su vida, y la que sería en algún futuro su esposa. Aquella chica que se esforzaba tanto cada día en su trabajo, y a la cual Sakurako esperaba ver llegar esa noche con todo su anhelo.


	20. Especial 3: Un comienzo más

Era una fría mañana de invierno en la ciudad de Takaoka, pocas semanas antes de la festividad navideña. La agente Ikeda Chitose de la dimensión 6L caminaba por las amplias calles, sujetando con sus manos ambas solapas de su abrigo para protegerse de aquel gélido viento. Llegó a una farmacia cercana al edificio donde trabajaba; pensó que podría así comprar el medicamento que necesitaba, antes de ocupar su puesto de trabajo. Nada más entrar a aquella farmacia, reconoció a la que era su mejor amiga.

—¡Ayano-chan! —se alegró al verla.

—¡Chitose, buenos días! —respondió ésta—. ¿Tú también has venido a por algo para el resfriado?

—Hace mucho frío estos días y me he descuidado —dijo Chitose, antes de hacer una pausa para sacar del bolsillo de su abrigo un pañuelo y llevárselo a la nariz—. ¿Tú también te resfriaste, Ayano-chan?

—Ah, no. Es para Saki. Kyoko se queda toda la mañana con ella en casa para cuidarla, y me pidió que me pasara por la farmacia antes de trabajar para comprar la medicina que le recetó su médica —explicó Ayano.

—¿Cómo está Saki-chan? No sabía que estaba enferma...

—Anoche empezó a tener fiebre y la llevamos a urgencias. No es grave, solo un catarro típico de esta época del año —la tranquilizó su amiga.

—Espero que mejore pronto. Si necesitáis cualquier ayuda...

—Lo sé —le sonrió Ayano, sabiendo que su intención era buena y sincera—, y te lo agradezco. Aunque se podría decir que la que necesita alguien que la cuide eres tú.

La trabajadora del Ministerio rió divertida después de hacer aquel comentario, mientras que Chitose se mostraba confundida.

—¿No me dijiste que habías salido en un par de ocasiones con Akaza-san? —preguntó Ayano, dejando atrás las indirectas—. Pensé que os habíais vuelto más cercanas.

—¡Ah, eso! ¡Solo estamos saliendo como amigas! —Chitose comenzaba a ruborizarse—. ¡Nada más!

—Pero... ¿ella te gusta? —Ayano parecía estar cada vez más interesada en la vida amorosa de su mejor amiga.

El rubor en las mejillas de Chitose se hacía más intenso; Ayano veía claro el interés que comenzaba a tener la agente Ikeda por la científica, Akaza Akari.

—En la escuela era yo quien sentía vergüenza cada vez que nombrabas a Kyoko, pero siempre me animabas a intentarlo —decía la política del Ministerio—. Ahora puedo devolverte el favor.

Chitose suspiró, rindiéndose así ante las palabras de su amiga. No podía seguir negando una realidad que se hacía más visible cada día.

—Hoy... Hoy iba a preguntarle si podía invitarla a cenar... —decía, con timidez—, y tenía pensado decirle que... Bueno...

—¿Tenías pensado decirle que te gusta? —completó Ayano.

—¡No! —negó Chitose, con rotundidad—. Solo quería decirle que me gustaría que nos viéramos más y ser un poco más cercana a ella...

—No creo que Akaza-san sepa que te gusta solo con decirle eso —afirmó Ayano—, siempre ha sido una chica muy inocente.

—¡No es mi intención que sepa eso, Ayano-chan! —corrigió, nerviosa.

—¡Ah, entiendo! Lo siento, Chitose —se disculpó Ayano, entre risas—. Pues llámame luego y me cuentas qué tal ha ido todo.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Me voy ya a trabajar, Ayano-chan. Después te llamaré —se despidió finalmente Chitose.

Ayano le dedicó una sonrisa y se dispuso entonces a comprar las dos medicinas: la de su hija y la de su amiga. "Te olvidaste comprar la tuya, Chitose", pensó para sí misma.

...

Conforme avanzaba la mañana, Chitose se replanteaba si ir o no a ver a la joven Akaza Akari a su laboratorio. No quería molestarla si estaba trabajando en la producción de nuevas cápsulas de amnesia o repetición, pero tampoco veía otra buena ocasión; Akari era muy trabajadora, y no solía tomarse muchos descansos. Chitose podía verla perfectamente desde su mesa de trabajo, puesto que en la gran sala del Departamento de Dimensiones donde trabajaba se encontraba también el laboratorio de la pelirroja. El panel acristalado del que disponía dicho laboratorio era el que le permitía ver a aquella chica en sus labores como científica, mientras daba instrucciones a su ayudante, Chinatsu.

—Aquí tienes, Akari-chan —dijo Chinatsu en el interior del laboratorio, a la vez que entregaba a su compañera una pipeta.

—Gracias, Chinatsu-chan —respondió Akari con la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Casi hemos terminado el encargo de Himawari-chan.

—¡Menos mal! —suspiró cansada Chinatsu—. Ya estaba harta de separar muestras...

—Parece que se tomó en serio nuestro aviso de hace unos días sobre la falta que notamos de cápsulas en el laboratorio y nos ha pedido hacer mayores cantidades.

—Es un poco extraño que hayamos usado tantas, no ha habido misiones importantes estas últimas semanas —comentó Chinatsu—. Al menos solo hemos perdido tres o cuatro de ellas.

—Tomémonos un descanso, con tu embarazo no deberías exigirte mucho —propuso la pelirroja.

—Estar embarazada no me hace minusválida, Akari-chan. Puedo trabajar sin problema —corrigió Chinatsu—. Por cierto, ¿qué tal con Ikeda-senpai? Has estado quedando con ella últimamente, ¿no?

—¡Muy bien! —contestó Akari, feliz—. Ikeda-senpai siempre ha sido muy amable y dulce, ¡como una abuela!

—Una abuela... —repitió Chinatsu.

—¡Y siempre me regala pepinillos encurtidos! —seguía una ilusionada Akari.

—Sí... Eso es genial, Akari-chan... —se resignaba Chinatsu al ver que su compañera no se percataba de nada—. ¿Tú le has regalado algo a ella estos días?

—¡Sí! ¡Le regalé un anillo!

—¡¿Qué?! —Chinatsu no lo podía creer—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre, Akari-chan?!

—Era muy bonito, ¡y de chocolate! —continuó la pelirroja.

—¿De chocolate? —Chinatsu se llevó una de sus manos al rostro, en señal de asombro—. ¿Le regalaste a Ikeda-senpai una... golosina en forma de anillo?

—Aunque no se la comió. Me dijo que no tenía hambre y que la guardaría para comérsela en casa —completó.

"Eso pudo ser la tragedia del año...", pensó Chinatsu al escuchar la narración de Akari. La inocencia de su amiga empezaba a resultarle un impedimento demasiado importante como para dejar que los sucesos siguieran su curso natural.

—Akari-chan... —Chinatsu intentó mostrarse confiable—, ¿sientes algo por Ikeda-senpai más allá de la amistad?

—¡¿Eh?! —al fin la pelirroja parecía darse cuenta de adónde quería llegar su ayudante—. ¡Oye, eso es privado!

—¡Tan privado que ni siquiera tú pareces enterarte, Akari-chan! —se quejó Chinatsu—. ¿Ella te gusta o no?

—¡No lo sé! —gritó la pelirroja.

Chinatsu pensaba sacarle la verdad aunque tuviera que usar una de sus cápsulas de repetición y revivir aquel momento hasta que confesara, pero su acción se quedó en un mísero intento cuando alguien abrió la puerta del laboratorio para pasar al interior.

—Perdón por la intromisión... —se asomaba una tímida Chitose— ¿Interrumpo?

—¡Claro que no, Ikeda-senpai! Siempre es bienvenida —aseguró Chinatsu.

—Quería comentarle algo a Akaza-san —dijo, con su amable y habitual sonrisa.

—¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Efectivamente! ¡Concuerdo con Ikeda-senpai! —respondió una nerviosa Chinatsu—. ¡Me voy a tomar un café y ahora vuelvo!

—Gracias, Yoshikawa-san. Solo será un momento —agradeció Chitose.

—¡Tómense su tiempo! —seguía Chinatsu en su afán por no molestar, mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta del laboratorio.

—¿Ocurre algo, Ikeda-senpai? —preguntó Akari, extrañada.

—¡No hay prisa! —se asomó Chinatsu una última vez al interior, antes de marcharse definitivamente.

—¡Vete ya, Chinatsu-chan! —se avergonzó Akari.

Chitose rió divertida al ver la reacción de sus dos kouhais; siempre había supuesto que la amiga más cercana a Akari se percataría del interés que empezaba a sentir por la chica pelirroja, pero nunca imaginaría que la propia Chinatsu pareciera más nerviosa que ella misma.

—Bueno, solo venía... para preguntarte si estarías libre para cenar... esta noche —propuso la agente albina.

—¡Claro, no hay problema! Siempre es divertido salir contigo, Ikeda-senpai.

—¡Genial! —Chitose parecía realmente feliz—. Tengo algo de trabajo esta tarde, pero trataré de terminar lo antes posible.

—De acuerdo —contestó Akari, con una sonrisa.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡¿Me he perdido algo?! —se oyó de nuevo a Chinatsu, esta vez llegando para abrir la puerta de golpe. Al ver los rostros extrañados de Akari y Chitose, la ayudante de laboratorio trató de disimular como pudo—. Quiero decir... ¿han terminado ya de hablar?

Chitose volvía a reír ante la insaciable curiosidad de Chinatsu, y Akari se avergonzaba de nuevo. La agente albina comprendió que era el momento de una retirada estratégica, sobre todo para evitar todo intento de interrogatorio por parte de su kouhai. Esa tarea, lamentablemente, correspondería a la chica pelirroja en cuanto Chitose saliera por aquella puerta de la estancia.

Una vez fuera, la agente podía ver a través del panel acristalado cómo Chinatsu no se contenía en lanzar sus preguntas a una tímida y visiblemente avergonzada Akari. En el fondo, sabía que algo así ocurriría; y, aún así, se arriesgó a ello. ¿Qué importaba? Quizás, después de aquella cena, todo se tornaría diferente entre ellas dos.

Regresaba entonces a su mesa para continuar con su labor en el departamento cuando vio que su compañera Funami Yui había llegado ya a su puesto de trabajo. Cumplía con su horario tranquilamente en su escritorio, así que Chitose pensó en llevarle algo de café para armonizar aquella mañana.

—Buenos días, Funami-san. ¿Café?

—Ah, Chitose. Sí, gracias.

Chitose se sentó en su mesa, la cual era la contigua a la de Yui.

—Últimamente no hay mucho trabajo, ¿verdad? —dijo la albina.

—Sí... Todo es muy aburrido.

—Acabo de ver a Yoshikawa-san, pero no le he preguntado por su embarazo. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Bien... Ayer tuvo algunas molestias, pero el médico dijo que no era nada.

—Debe ser muy lindo llevar el embarazo juntas...

—Sí, pero a veces pienso que nos preocupamos demasiado. De todas formas, estamos muy contentas y ansiosas de que nazca. Solo quedan unos dos meses.

—Eso es estupendo, Funami-san.

De repente, una alarma en forma de alerta empezó a sonar por todo el departamento. Chitose y Yui se levantaron de sus asientos y se miraron entre ellas; en ambos rostros podía verse la preocupación que sentían.

—¿Qué gravedad tiene? —decía Yui tecleando en el ordenador de su mesa—. ¡¿Una fractura?!

—¡Funami-san, el nombre de Ayano-chan viene escrito en el informe de alerta! —dijo Chitose.

—¡Tenemos que contactar con la dimensión, y rápido!

—Me pondré de inmediato a ello —dijo Chitose intentando buscar conexión.

El teléfono de la mesa de Chitose empezó a sonar y ésta se temió lo peor. Era cuestión de tiempo que la jefa del departamento, Furutani Himawari, se pusiera en contacto con ellas para lo que parecía ser una importante misión.

"Lo siento, Akaza-san, pero parece que hoy no podré ira cenar", pensó la agente albina justo antes de descolgar.


	21. Especial 4: Coleccionando momentos

**Dejo por aquí el último especial de esta historia. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

* * *

Aquel enorme salón era cálido y confortable, y los tímidos rayos de sol se adentraban en la residencia a través de uno de los balcones. La primavera se alzaba aquel día en toda su plenitud.

Varios meses después de la resolución de la misión con la D21A, Saki jugaba tranquila sobre la suave alfombra de la casa de sus tías postizas, Yui y Chinatsu. Sus madres tenían una importante comida de empresa por parte de Ayano, y decidieron pedirles a dos de sus amigas de confianza el favor de quedarse con la pequeña mientras estaban fuera.

Yui se encargó de echarle un ojo a la hija de su mejor amiga a la vez que leía una revista en el cómodo sofá de su salón, donde podía tener a Saki a un par de metros por si necesitaba de su atención. Chinatsu, por su parte, se encontraba en la mesa del comedor tecleando en su ordenador portátil registros de pruebas de laboratorio ya finalizadas por ella y Akari. Aunque su embarazo estuviera ya bastante avanzado, quería seguir sirviendo de ayuda en todo lo que le fuera posible hasta el día en el que tuviera que dar a luz.

—Tía Yui —la llamó la pequeña chica rubia, a lo que Yui dejó de leer y la miró.

—¿Qué ocurre, Saki-chan? —dijo Yui, acercándose a ella—. ¿Quieres que juegue contigo?

—¡Sí! —sonrió feliz la pequeña. Acto seguido, le dio un juguete a su nueva compañera de juegos. Yui lo recibió con mucho gusto—. Éste tú.

—Es increíble lo rápido que Saki-chan progresa hablando, ¿verdad? —apreció Chinatsu, desde su posición—. Cada vez pronuncia mejor.

—Kyoko está siempre que puede hablando con ella y enseñándole palabras nuevas —explicó Yui, sentada en la alfombra junto a Saki—, reconozco que está haciendo un buen trabajo.

—¡Ron con pasas! —dijo la pequeña, para asombro de las dos adultas allí presentes.

—Sí… Kyoko-senpai está haciendo muy buen trabajo… —comentó Chinatsu, irónicamente. Sabía que solo a Kyoko se le ocurriría enseñarle a decir eso—. Espero que no le enseñe también a cómo robar pudin a los demás…

—No exageres, Chinatsu-chan —respondió Yui, entre risas—, Kyoko tiene a Saki-chan muy bien educada. Además, a estas edades se repite todo lo que se escucha.

Chinatsu-chan se levantó como pudo de su silla y corrió no muy deprisa, debido a su embarazo, a donde jugaban su esposa y la pequeña. Con semblante serio, se dirigió directamente a la chica rubia.

—¡Saki-chan! —la llamó Chinatsu, alterada—. ¡Nunca seas como Kyoko-senpai!

—¿Mami? —dijo una confundida Saki, mientras miraba con asombro a su tía Chinatsu.

…

Ayano y Kyoko salían en ese momento del parking privado del restaurante. Después de una buena comida y muchas risas entre colegas de la profesión, habían decidido que era el momento de retirarse e ir a recoger a su hija. Kyoko se ofreció a conducir el oscuro y elegante automóvil que poseían y Ayano ocupó el asiento del copiloto, mientras disfrutaba de viaje por carretera.

—Oye, Ayano… —habló Kyoko, sin mucho ánimo mientras conducía—. Sé que no es agradable recordar lo que sucedió hace unos meses y todos los problemas con aquella misión de Yui y Chitose, pero… sentí que quería preguntarte algo.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó Ayano, girando su rostro para mirar a Kyoko directamente. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a saber de fracturas dimensionales o problemas de conexión, pero para la mangaka era todo un universo por descubrir.

—La noche que desaparecí… —realmente Kyoko no comenzaba con el mejor recuerdo posible, pero se mantuvo firme—, ¿qué pensabas cuando veías que… me iba de tu vida?

Ayano volvió a mirar hacia delante, en silencio. Uno de los momentos más desgarradores de su existencia había sido, precisamente, ese intervalo de segundos en los que vio a la chica rubia desvanecerse por completo de entre sus brazos.

—¿A qué te refieres, Kyoko? —dijo, casi con un hilo de voz. Aún era notorio el dolor que le producía recordarlo.

—Cuando te vi llorar ese día… solo podía pensar en nosotras —explicaba Kyoko—. Creía que no te volvería a ver… y me vino a la mente el día en el que nos casamos. Jamás me había aferrado tanto a un simple recuerdo.

—Te entiendo —volvió a mirarla Ayano, esta vez llevando su mano hasta los cabellos rubios de su compañera—, a mí me pasó lo mismo.

—¿De verdad? —se sorprendió Kyoko, mientras miraba a su esposa de reojo. Para su mala suerte, no podía apartar completamente la vista de la carretera—. Y pensar que ya han pasado dos años.

—Podrían pasar miles de años, y aún lo recordaría —admitió Ayano, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Yo también —respondió Kyoko.

Y cómo olvidarlo, si aquellos dulces momentos de pareja recién casada habían sido de los mejores en sus vidas.

Todo comenzaba un domingo de abril, en plena primavera. Las flores adornaban la mayoría de los árboles, y la brisa era fresca y agradable. Kyoko y Ayano habían planeado una ceremonia íntima, a la que asistirían sus familiares y amigas más cercanas, en una humilde pero solicitada iglesia del centro de la ciudad. Era perfecto; cada detalle irradiaba belleza y todos los invitados se divertían en la pista de baile del salón donde celebraron el banquete. Su buena estabilidad económica les había permitido también desarrollar aquella fiesta pos ceremonia en uno de los hoteles más lujosos del momento en Japón. Ayano estaba realmente preciosa con su pelo suelto y su vestido blanco, y a punto estuvo de desmayarse al ver a Kyoko usando el suyo; encontraba a la chica rubia realmente arrebatadora aquel día.

—¿Me concederías este baile? —preguntaba Kyoko a su recién proclamada esposa, ambas aún sentadas en la mesa nupcial. Había comenzado a sonar una canción muy melodiosa, perfecta para un baile lento.

—Sí —respondió ésta, con una sonrisa que podría iluminar el mundo; aunque, en aquel momento, se conformaba solo con recibir la atención de aquellos hermosos ojos oceánicos.

La música era dulce y armoniosa, y las luces creaban un entorno acogedor para las parejas que se adentraron a bailar aquella canción. Kyoko, mientras rodeaba tímidamente el cuello de Ayano con sus brazos, podía ver a Yui y Chinatsu totalmente abrazadas al son de la melodía. Sonrió satisfecha al pensar que ellas serían las próximas en pasar por el altar, pues sabía que llevaban también enamoradas mucho tiempo. Chitose y Chizuru, en su mesa, hablaban amigablemente sobre lo bonita que había sido la ceremonia. Chizuru fingía arcadas de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando su hermana comentaba lo bella que estaba Kyoko; pero, en el fondo, reconocía que había sido un momento precioso. Por su parte, Akari había sido sacada a bailar por una animada Sakurako, quién no se atrevía a pedírselo a su pareja e interrumpir la conversación que estaba teniendo con la madre de la chica de pelo castaño.

Kyoko se apegó más a Ayano y ésta le correspondió sin dudarlo. Hubiera deseado que aquella música sonara por toda la eternidad para poder tenerla siempre entre sus brazos.

—Una semana entera en París… Voy a echar de menos esto —le decía Ayano al oído, pensando en la futura luna de miel que comenzarían el día siguiente. Viajarían en avión a primera hora de la mañana.

—Yo también —contestó la chica rubia—, pero estoy segura de que lo pasaremos genial.

—Puede que allí no haya ron con pasas —dijo Ayano.

—Ayano, aún estamos a tiempo de quedarnos —bromeó Kyoko, haciendo reír a su esposa con aquel comentario.

Los aplausos se escuchaban al acabar la canción, aunque las dos jóvenes seguían aún abrazadas, hablando y riendo entre susurros. Dejaron después las baladas a un lado y siguieron bailando al agitado ritmo de las canciones pop del momento. Aquella noche parecía de ensueño.

Una vez terminada la gran fiesta, todos los invitados se retiraron a descansar a sus habitaciones en el hotel, gentileza de las recién casadas. Kyoko y Ayano, aún en sus vestidos de boda, estaban paradas frente a la puerta que conducía a su propia habitación; sería la primera noche que pasarían juntas como matrimonio formalizado.

La suite nupcial del hotel era majestuosa, con decorados de flores y corazones por toda la estancia. Un elegante mini bar se situaba en el mueble debajo de una enorme pantalla de televisión, y un equipo de música se encontraba ya encendido a bajo volumen mientras las suaves notas del blues danzaban por cada rincón. Una cama enorme y con un edredón de diseño se situaba en uno de los laterales de la habitación, también acompañada de varios velos traslúcidos que dejaban ver parcialmente el interior. Por último, unas velas iluminaban tímidamente toda la suite, creando un ambiente acogedor y romántico.

Ambas chicas pasaron al interior y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, aún mirando cada detalle de la habitación con asombro.

—¡Increíble! ¿Habrá también fresas y champan? —decía la chica rubia, emocionada.

—Seguramente en el mini bar haya algo de champan —respondió Ayano, sin apartar la vista del decorado de la suite. Después de una leve pausa, miró a su esposa—. Podríamos tomar un poco.

Kyoko se acercó al mini bar y sirvió un par de copas de aquel magnífico champan. Cuando llegó hasta Ayano para darle la suya, vio que observaba detenidamente la gran cama de matrimonio que tenían a pocos metros.

—Aquí tienes, Ayano —dijo, llamando la atención de su esposa. Alzó entonces su copa con cierto aire de burla—. Y no te preocupes, que tenemos toda la noche para estrenar esa cama.

—No estaba pensando en eso… —corrigió Ayano, mientras recibía aquella copa de champan—, pensaba en que podríamos comprar un edredón para nuestro nuevo cuarto que fuera parecido. Es realmente bonito.

—¡Me parece bien! —accedió Kyoko, acercando su copa a la de Ayano para brindar—. Por nosotras.

Ayano sonrió, de acuerdo con el brindis de su esposa. Podría declararse la mujer más afortunada sobre la faz de la tierra en aquel momento.

Los minutos pasaron mientras disfrutaban de aquella copa en compañía; el ambiente era tan relajante que sentían que podían disponer de todo el tiempo del mundo esa noche. Las palabras cariñosas terminaron en tímidos besos, y los besos fueron acompañados por delicadas caricias. Las copas de champan, aún sin quedar vacías, permanecieron en la mesita más cercana a la cama, donde ya no las necesitaban. Con cada beso se adentraban más en aquel juego en el que las reglas solo eran dictadas por ellas mismas y, poco a poco, aquellas muestras de amor se fueron volviendo más apasionadas. Aquellos preciosos vestidos blancos que habían usado hasta ese instante se acabaron convirtiendo en algo innecesario, y el suave contacto de la piel se hizo el principal protagonista. Se amaban, se necesitaban y se pertenecían en aquella hermosa noche que terminaría siendo inolvidable. Dejaban atrás toda inocencia, como muchas otras veces lo habían hecho, y confirmaban para toda la eternidad lo único de lo que siempre habían estado seguras: que ni siquiera la propia muerte podría arrebatarles el profundo amor que ambas sentían.

…

El matrimonio había llegado al fin a la humilde residencia de sus amigas Chinatsu y Yui. Aparcaron cerca de la entrada de la misma, pero no parecían querer salir de inmediato; permanecían aún en el interior del coche, regalándose lentos y sinceros besos ante aquel anhelado recuerdo que compartieron tiempo atrás.

—Te quiero —le dijo Ayano, una vez que se detuvieron. Podía recordar cada detalle de aquel día y estaba orgullosa de haberlo vivido con la chica que se encontraba frente a ella.

—Y yo a ti —respondió Kyoko, sacando a relucir aquella sonrisa que tanto enamoraba a su esposa.

Salieron al fin del automóvil y se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa para recoger a su hija. Aquella tarde tenían pensado también proponerles a Yui y Chinatsu un paseo por algún parque de la ciudad y jugar con la pequeña Saki todas juntas.

—Fue esa noche, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kyoko, mientras esperaban en la puerta de entrada a que alguna de sus amigas les abriera—. Esa noche hicimos el encargo de Saki.

—¿En serio llamas "hacer el encargo" a quedarte embarazada? —se extrañó Ayano, aunque reconocía que le resultaba divertido.

—Esos días las dos estábamos en fase de ovulación —explicó la chica rubia, para luego mostrarse pensativa—, aunque también pudo haber sido en nuestra luna de miel.

—Tienes razón. Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces hicimos el encargo en París —dijo Ayano, entre risas.

Aquella íntima y privada conversación terminó en cuanto Yui abrió la puerta y les ofreció pasar al interior. Hallaron a Saki jugando en la alfombra del salón y a Chinatsu más allá, trabajando.

—¡Ah, bienvenidas! —dijo Chinatsu, en cuanto se percató de su presencia—. ¿Qué tal fue la comida?

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió Ayano—. Veníamos a recoger a Saki, pero se nos ocurrió que podríamos salir a pasear todas juntas.

—¡Chinatsu-chan, estás enorme! —decía Kyoko, aproximándose rápidamente a la embarazada para apreciar mejor lo avanzado que estaba ya su periodo de gestación. Acercó su rostro al estómago de su kouhai, tratando de comunicarse con el bebé—. ¡Hola! Soy tu tía Kyoko y, cuando nazcas, haré un manga de superhéroes donde Saki y tú seáis las protagonistas.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías, Kyoko-senpai! —se quejó Chinatsu.

—¡No son tonterías! Ya estoy trabajando en ello —confesó Kyoko.

—Le creo —dijo Yui, sin dudar—. Viniendo de Kyoko, es posible.

—¡Super Tomato Commando Saki, el terror de los villanos! ¡Nadie escapa a sus poderosos ojos de zafiro! —reveló la chica rubia, totalmente entusiasmada—. Tu hija será el maligno enemigo al que destruir.

—¡No dejes a mi hija como la mala de la película! —Chinatsu trató de atrapar a Kyoko estirando su brazo, pero ésta fue más ágil y se apartó rápidamente mientras seguía canturreando el título de su idea entre risas.

—Mami, mira —la llamó Saki, sentada en la alfombra.

—¡Oh! —Kyoko olvidó su pequeño entretenimiento con Chinatsu y fue hasta su hija para sentarse a su lado. Cogió uno de los juguetes y comenzó a jugar con la pequeña—. ¡No me derrotarás tan fácilmente, Super Tomato Commando Saki!

La niña disfrutaba estando con su madre, y se reía de las exageraciones que ésta hacía mientras ambas jugaban. Era interesante comprobar el contraste que existía entre dos de las chicas allí; Ayano miraba encantada a sus dos chicas rubias, y Chinatsu parecía desear levantarse de su silla y golpear a la mayor de ellas.

—En cuanto a la oferta de Ayano, me parece bien —dijo Yui—. Hace muy buen día hoy para ir a pasear.

—De acuerdo. Esperaremos entonces a que estéis listas para salir —concluyó Ayano, viendo que sus amigas aún vestían sus pijamas.

—Gracias —agradeció la agente Funami, para luego volverse a mirar a su esposa—. Será divertido, ¿verdad?

—¡No puedo! —gritó ésta.

—Vamos, Chinatsu-chan —trató de convencerla Yui—. Kyoko solo estaba bromeando, no te molestes por sus tonterías.

—¡Oye, Yui! —objetó la chica rubia, aún sentada en la alfombra—. ¡Tú sí que eres una tontería!

—¿Qué? —Yui la miró con cierta confusión.

Ayano estaba perpleja. Lo había visto antes y supo reconocerlo perfectamente en cuanto miró a Chinatsu. Recordó aquel día, cuando ella y Kyoko estaban tranquilamente en el salón de su propia casa. La chica rubia empezaba a sentir malestar y se llevaba en todo momento las manos a la parte baja de su vientre. Todo indicaba que iba a dar a luz.

Kyoko vio cómo Ayano miraba a la pobre Chinatsu, quien parecía sufrir fuertes dolores, y se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Ya viene! —gritó, sin previo aviso. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y tomó a su hija en brazos—. ¡Ayano, plan de huida!

—Ve arrancando el coche, yo ayudaré a Yoshikawa-san a caminar hasta allí —respondió ésta—. Funami-san, prepara un pequeño neceser y mételo en el maletero.

Yui, al principio, estaba algo desorientada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero una llamada de atención de Ayano hizo que volviera en sí. Todo iba tan deprisa que apenas había podido reaccionar.

—¡Dios mío, ya viene! —gritó al fin, antes de salir corriendo a por el neceser que Ayano le había pedido.

Ayano ayudó a Chinatsu a llegar hasta el coche y la sentó con cuidado en la parte trasera del vehículo, para después ocupar el asiento del copiloto. Yui fue hasta el asiento de al lado de su esposa para estar cerca de ella.

El viaje hasta el hospital fue algo aparatoso debido al tráfico, pero llegaron a tiempo y sin problemas a su destino. Nada más llegar, examinaron rápidamente a Chinatsu y aseguraron que podían estar tranquilas; la joven aún no estaba totalmente preparada para dar a luz.

—La médica dijo que es muy común en las primíparas —explicó Yui a sus dos acompañantes, en la sala de espera—. Habrá que esperar.

Sakurako y Himawari no tardaron en llegar al lugar, al igual que Akari; ésta última se había emocionado mucho cuando Kyoko la llamó y le dijo lo ocurrido, después de asegurarse de que no se trataba de una broma más por parte de la chica rubia. Chitose, igualmente, se veía muy exaltada cuando llegó. Desde el cierre de la misión con la D21A, la agente no había tenido muchos motivos para sentirse alegre, excepto por los ánimos que Akari y su amiga Ayano le brindaban siempre que podían.

Finalmente, la médica avisó a Yui para decirle que Chinatsu estaba lista. Todas procuraron no perder la paciencia mientras, inquietas, esperaban nuevas noticias de cualquiera que saliera de aquella habitación del hospital, donde se estaba dando el hermoso milagro de la vida. No fue hasta a una hora más tarde, cuando algunos lloros se hicieron escuchar hasta la sala de espera; el bebé había nacido al fin. Kyoko daba saltos con su hija en brazos, Himawari y Sakurako se abrazaron con alegría, y Akari no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de la emoción. Pocos minutos después, Yui salía para comunicarles lo que ya intuían: su hija había nacido y estaba en perfectas condiciones. Las felicitaciones no se hicieron tardar para ella y para Chinatsu, quien tendría que permanecer aún algún tiempo en reposo y observación, pero que igualmente estaba feliz de aquel nuevo acontecimiento.

—Tendrás a alguien más para jugar contigo dentro de poco, Saki-chan —le decía Yui a la pequeña, aún en los brazos de Kyoko. Saki se sorprendía al oír aquello, ya que pronto tendría a otra chica con la que relacionarse a menudo, además de sus progenitoras y las amigas de éstas.

Chinatsu agradecía a todas sus amigas por estar allí, especialmente a su esposa. Nada ni nadie podía hacer desaparecer la amplia sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus rostros en aquel momento.

—Gracias por hacerme feliz —le dijo Yui, antes de inclinarse para besar su frente.

—Gracias a ti por decirme que sí cuando me declaré —respondió Chinatsu, entre risas.

Una nueva vida se abría camino para este matrimonio, y sería un camino que, plenamente satisfechas, se atreverían a tomar. También una nueva amiga aparecía para la pequeña Saki, con quien se divertiría y establecería una amistad que existiría para siempre. Chinatsu volvería a su puesto de trabajo con total normalidad tiempo después, y Yui seguiría guardando la seguridad de las conexiones junto a su compañera Chitose. Sakurako y Himawari seguirían peleándose con cariño todos los días, y Akari continuaría su labor en el laboratorio del Departamento de Dimensiones.

En cuanto a Kyoko y Ayano, ambas seguirían su vida en común junto a su hija; educándola, cuidándola y, más importante aún, queriéndola. Ayano permanecería en su puesto de política en el Ministerio, con un buen equipo de militantes a su cargo. Kyoko… Kyoko haría caso omiso a las amenazas de Chinatsu y crearía su tan ansiado manga de superhéroes, el cual tendría una gran acogida por el público y le permitiría escalar un poco en popularidad como Nishikyogoku Ramuko, su nombre artístico.

¿Y más allá? Lo que ocurre más allá en el transcurso del tiempo escapa al alcance de estas letras, pues se otorga a la imaginación de cada uno el cómo continúa esta historia. El delgado hilo que define el destino de estas chicas posee tantos caminos como estrellas tiene el universo conocido. Pero, y de eso podemos estar seguros, sabemos que podrán vivir felices y en armonía con sus seres más queridos; ya sea en ésta o en cualquier otra dimensión.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí mi aportación al conjunto de los fics de Yuru Yuri con "Yuru Yuri Dimensión". Espero haber conseguido que fuera, al menos, entretenido y que haya sido ameno de leer; siempre intento que sea entendible a todo público hispano-hablante, ya que yo soy española y la mayoría de los que leen aquí son de Latino-América.**

 **Y poco más. Estaré siempre a disposición para incluir más contenido a esta serie en términos de fanfics y para lo que se me necesite. Gracias y un saludo.**

 **Kyomori.**


End file.
